Plus que de simples arrangements politiques
by SilverSoul0505
Summary: La main de Noxus est envoyée en mission avec son frère dans le but d'assister Swain dans ses démarches de réconciliation avec Demacia. Darius ne se doute pas par contre que son voyage comportera quelques imprévus, à son plus grand malheur ou bonheur. Titre non défini. Classé M pour sujets adultes abordés et quelques insultes (on remercie Draven) pairing incoming ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou cher lecteur/lectrice :) un petit essai ici, je compte écrire d'autres chapitres, mais je voulais savoir en fait si cela vaut vraiment la peine de terminer cette histoire, je ne compte pas terminer un flop ;) bref! Tout commentaire positif constructif est le bienvenu, en espérant que vous embarquerez dans l'aventure de notre cher Darius!**

 **note: pardon pour les possibles erreurs, ayant écrit ceci sur mon téléphone, je n'ai plus accès à un correcteur autre que le correcteur automatique ;_; (PC à l'hôpital, oopsy)**

Je m'étirai longuement et laissai tomber mes lourds bras sur mes genoux. J'étais assis dans mon grand lit et rivai mon regard au sol. Il était déjà six heure du matin. Je me sentais un peu fatigué, n'ayant pas énormément dormi la nuit passée, mais j'avais une rencontre avec mon supérieur, Jericho Swain, une heure plus tard. D'un pas un peu traînant, je quittai mon matelas et me rendis dans ma salle de bains. Un bel avantage d'avoir sa propre chambre dans la tour du Haut Commandement de Noxus. J'aimais bien jouir de ces petits extras que les autres noxiens n'avaient pas forcement, mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais de loin préféré m'installer ailleurs et n'avoir aucun serviteur, me débrouiller seul comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire...

L'eau chaude qui coula sur mon corps me détendis à un point tel que je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas me permettre quelques minutes supplémentaires dans les bras du sommeil. Étant un homme de parole et surtout ponctuel, je dus sortir de la douche après cinq minutes, histoire de me vêtir. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à frustrer Swain avec un retard sans motif. J'enroulai une serviette blanche et douce à ma taille et quittai la salle de bains. La chambre que je possédais était vaste, assez grande pour accueillir chaleureusement deux personnes, avec une table à manger, deux commodes et un immense lit. Mon frère aimait beaucoup la taille de ce dernier. Lors de ses soirées arrosées disons, il y avait assez de place pour héberger chaque jolie demoiselle qui avait la chance (ou la malchance) de se retrouver là. Heureusement pour moi, les murs ici étaient bien insonorisés...

Une fois vêtu de ma célèbre armure, je quittai ma chambre et me rendis directement vers le bureau de Swain. J'étais, comme toujours, une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Quand je poussai les deux grandes portes de bois, je pu voir l'homme au corbeau tourner la tête vers moi et me sourire légèrement.

\- Ah, Général Darius! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Swain, répondis-je gravement en inclinant la tête.

\- Prends place, m'invita-il en désignant une chaise de la main. Notre ami ne tarde pas d'arriver.

\- Vous voulez dire VOTRE ami, rectifiai-je amèrement.

\- Vous ne portez pas la lame des ténèbres dans votre cœur, dis donc.

\- Je ne porte aucun Du Couteau dans mon cœur, c'est tout.

Un silence s'installa après mon commentaire. Un silence quelque peu gênant, mais tout de même profitable. Comme Jericho l'avait prédit, nous n'eûmes qu'à attendre à peine deux minutes avant que les deux portes de bois s'ouvrent à nouveau. Le nouveau venu était vêtu d'une cape à capuche bleue foncée, au bout de laquelle pendait des languettes de cuir munies de pointes de métal acérées. Sur son bras reposait une lame tranchante, prête à couper n'importe quelle gorge qui se présenterait à lui. Quelques mèches de longs cheveux bruns cachaient un regard sombre et un peu mauvais qui était propre à sa famille. C'était Talon Du Couteau, un des assassins les plus craint de Noxus, l'égal masculin de sa soeur adoptive Katarina. Ce jeune homme vint à nous nonchalamment.

\- Bon matin, Talon, salua Swain.

L'interpellé répondit d'un hochement de tête mais ne dit rien. Il alla simplement se vautrer dans le fauteuil opposé au mien, comme s'il savait un peu que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Il croisai les bras et toisai notre supérieur, attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Comme vous le savez, commença l'homme au corbeau, il est de mon devoir de tenter de réconcilier Demacia et Noxus, après tant d'années de guerres. Le prince Jarvan nous a envoyé une lettre nous proposant, à nous Noxiens, de négocier une quelconque entente ensemble. D'ailleurs, comme la reine Ashe vient d'obtenir le trône à Freljord, il serait bien intéressant de discuter de politique avec cette dernière. Il serait préférable de ne pas avoir de problème avec cette nation là, nous en avons déjà assez avec Demacia, Piltover et Ionia... Bref! J'ai besoin d'une escorte, et vous êtes les heureux choisis.

Je grinçai légèrement des dents. Accompagner Swain dans ses petites escapades était de loin une des choses que j'appréciais le moins à faire en tant que son bras droit. Je m'ennuyais toujours à mort et je devais côtoyer des foutus demaciens, le genre de personnes que je détestais au point de vouloir tous leur trancher la tête. Ces stupides demaciens qui valorisent l'honneur et les liens du sang... Talon grogna.

\- Pourquoi moi, maugréa-il. Je n'ai aucune redevance envers vous, Swain.

Haussant un sourcil, le mage glissa ses bras dans son dos et fit un pas en direction de l'assassin.

\- Eh bien, je croyais pouvoir compter sur l'appui de la famille Du Couteau...

\- Eh bah demandez à ma soeur, je ne vous doit absolument rien.

Jericho secoua la tête, un peu déçu de voir comment agissait le jeune homme devant lui. Au fond, il avait raison: Talon avait juré fidélité à la famille Du Couteau, il n'avait rien à faire dans cette affaire. J'eus alors une bonne idée pour libérer Talon de ce fardeau, et de me débarrasser de lui par le fait même. Mais à quel prix...

\- Si je peux me permettre, lançai-je en me raclant la gorge. Il est possible de faire un... Échange...

Le chef noxien fit volte-face et levai un sourcil en ma direction, intrigué par ma subite intervention.

\- Je vous écoute, Général Darius.

\- Eh bien, il serait, selon moi, préférable de laisser Talon à Noxus et d'amener mon jeune frère à la place.

Jericho gloussa, ne me prenant pas au sérieux pour le moins du monde. Il n'était pas faux de croire que cette idée semblait stupide, mais au fond, ce n'était pas si bête que cela.

\- Et en quoi remplacer un de nos meilleur assassin par... Cet amuseur public, serait une bonne idée, Général Darius? Lança Swain avec un petit rire.

\- Laisseriez-vous votre bambin seul dans la tour du Haut Commandement de Noxus, Swain? Demandai-je, neutre.

\- Il va de soit que je ne laisserais aucun enfant sans surveillance ici. C'est bien trop dangereux

\- Alors pourquoi vous laisseriez Draven à Noxus alors que les deux dirigeants sont absents?

Talon, bien écrasé dans son fauteuil, laissa échapper un bâillement. Ce simple geste me rendis un peu frustré. Était-il nonchalant à ce point? À mon souvenir, lorsque j'étais à la fin de mon adolescence, je n'étais pas aussi désinvolte que ce jeune homme-là... Swain gloussa légèrement.

\- Vous comparez donc votre frère à un enfant, conclut le mage. Alors en quoi avoir un enfant comme protecteur serait une meilleure idée qu'un assassin réputé?

\- Le métier de Draven est de tuer, répondis-je solennellement. Il n'aura aucun mal à exécuter la même tâche que Talon, mais avec simplement plus de... D'exagération, disons. Il serait juste plus sûr pour la ville de l'amener avec nous. Je sais très bien comment mon frère se conduit quand il n'y a pas d'autorité.

Le dirigeant réfléchit un peu et s'installa confortablement au fond de son fauteuil. Il tapota légèrement son bureau de ses doigts avant de croisés ces derniers ensemble, posant ses deux mains devant lui, professionnel.

\- J'accepte cette offre. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de tes services, jeune assassin, confirma le mage.

\- Super, murmura-il. Je vais y aller, dans ce cas.

Sur ces mots, il se leva sans bruit et s'éclipsa dans le silence le plus mort qui fut. Je devais admettre qu'il excellait dans l'art de la discrétion, tout le contraire de mon frère. Une fois les portes fermées, j'entendis un soupir. Je tournai la tête et découvrit un Jericho Swain avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Nous allons vraiment amener votre frère parce que vous ne pouvez pas blairer ce jeune homme, Général Darius?

\- Non, répliquai-je froidement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. À moins que vous ne préfériez revenir à Noxus et découvrir que la ville est devenue un immense bordel, il serait plus sensé d'amener Draven.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors, soupira l'homme au corbeau. Je vous met en charge d'informer le glorieux bourreau de notre sortie. Nous quittons dans une semaine.

\- Bien, répondis-je formellement.

Je me levai et m'apprêtais à partir quand la voix de Swain m'interpella une dernière fois.

\- une semaine, jour pour jour, à la même heure, retrouvez moi tout deux ici même.

\- Nous serons là, lui assurai-je

\- T'es sérieux?! Une mission?! AVEC TOI?!

J'étais adossé contre le mur adjacent à la porte de la chambre de Draven pendant que ce dernier était tout simplement euphorique à l'idée de partir avec moi en quelque part. Draven était toujours Draven: malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis notre jeunesse, il adorait par-dessus tout passer du temps avec moi, ce qui était tout à fait étrange à mon avis.

\- Draven, soupirai-je. Nous n'allons pas en balade, nous deux. C'est une mission très sérieuse...

Il fit volte-face et sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses longues moustaches qui pendaient de chaque côté de la bouche bougeaient doucement après ce brusque revirement. Mon jeune frère avait un style très particulier qui le différenciait aisément de tous les noxiens, en fait, qui le différenciait de simplement tout le monde habitant Runeterra. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux fièrement dressés sur sa tête et leva un sourcil en ma direction.

\- Tu es si formel, Darius, lança-il, joueur. Tu sais, il va SÛREMENT avoir une occasion où nous pourrons nous amuser, quoi!

Je secouai la tête et réprimai un sourire.

\- Toujours aussi festif, murmurai-je avant de reprendre un peu plus fort. Nous sommes là pour...

\- Discuter de politiques, bla bla bla, me coupa-il. Je sais! Mais on va trouver un temps pour s'éclater et puis...

Il s'approcha, les yeux pleins de doubles sens et me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Qui sait si on ne trouvera pas une petite chanceuse pour faire un tour sur le «Darius express».

Il me fit un clin d'œil salace et je m'assenai une tape en plein visage. Quel être ridiculement stupide qu'était mon frère. Je doutais parfois même que nous puissions être lié par le sang...

\- Dois-je te rappeler que notre destination est Demacia, sombre idiot?

De toutes les personnes que je connaissait, Draven était le seul à ne pas avoir peur de moi ou qui ne soit pas insulté par la façon dont je lui parlait. Je l'appréciais bien pour cette raison. Et aussi parce qu'il était ma seule famille.

\- Oh allez mon frère, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais été tenté par le vice...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, maugréai-je. Et puis, pourquoi on parle de ça, de toute façon?!

Draven eut un sourire en coin et croisa les bras sur ton torse, devenant de plus en plus intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Lance le nombre, me commanda-il.

\- De quoi tu parles...

\- Bah c'est simple, le nombre de femmes avec qui tu as couché, répondit mon frère en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Draven, cela ne te concerne pas.

\- je prends ça pour un "moins de dix", ricana-il. Il est grand temps de changer ça, frérot!

Je levai les yeux au ciel également. Il était vraiment stupide.

\- Je te le répète, dis-je en grondant légèrement. C'est à Demacia que nous allons, petit con.

Il ricana et s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer. Bon sang, je détestais ses marques d'affections quand il était enivré par je ne savais quel type d'alcool. Il était de soi qu'il avait déjà commencer à boire, même s'il n'était que quatre heure de l'après-midi. Et dans cet état là, il devenait beaucoup trop amical et en quête de contacts physiques. Je le repoussai fermement avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher. Il se rappela alors qui se tenait devant lui et se ressaisit, non sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais Darius, un trou reste un trou.

Je soupirai. N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour les femmes?

\- Tu es vraiment un des pires salopards que je connaisse, Draven.

\- Et tu m'aimes comme ça, mon frère! Répliqua le bourreau en me gratifiant d'une bourrade amicale sur le bras.

Il n'avait pas tord, en plus.

\- Étrangement. Bref, il n'y aura pas de soirées arrosées, je ne me taperai aucune démacienne là-bas, et tu vas nous accompagner, point barre. Dans une semaine, je veux voir ta tronche à sept heures du matin au bureau de Swain. Tu as intérêt à être à l'heure, Draven.

\- Parle pour toi, rigola-il. Moi, je compte découvrir les secrets de jolies demaciennes.

Il se déplaça vers son lit et mit un pied sur le matelas, prenant une pose dramatique, une main sur le cœur, le regard perdu au loin et il continua.

\- Sur cette terre non découverte par le beau et sensuel Draven, il doit y avoir une femme... Non... Des dizaines, voir même des centaines, de femmes prêtes à m'ouvrir les portes vers... Le paradis, oui!

Rendu à ce point, cela ne servait plus à rien de lui parler, il était sur sa lancée... Lui et sa foutue conquête de cœurs...

\- Comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas, grondai-je.

\- ouais ouais, c'est promis, je serai là, frérot d'amour, lança Draven avec un air héroïque.

\- C'est bon, à plus, Draven.

Sur ces mots, je quittai sa chambre en me secouant vivement la tête. Mon frère était de loin un des individus les plus étrange, stupide et égocentrique de tout Runeterra... Mais je l'adorais quand même. Draven avait beau être un petit con, il restait mon frère et avait passé sa vie avec moi, où nous nous étions donnés chacun l'un pour l'autre. S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, jamais je ne serais apte à me le pardonner. Je lui avais juré, alors que nous n'étions que des enfants, que jamais je ne le laisserais tomber et que je serais toujours là pour lui.

Ne sachant que faire, je me rendis à la salle d'entraînement, histoire de me garder en forme. Je faisais toujours cela quand j'avais un peu de temps libre, et cela me permettait de garder ce corps musclé et robuste qui me rendait si fort. Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, je ne fis rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne faisais que ma routine habituelle, qui consistait à manger, m'entraîner, observer quelques troupes, voir si tout était sous contrôle, et me coucher. Aux yeux des autres, surtout aux yeux de Draven, je menais une vie bien ordinaire, mais par dessus tout ennuyeuse. Je n'avais aucun problème avec la routine, en fait, cela me plaisait bien. Je détestais que des imprévus viennent perturber mon cycle de tâches. Cela me rendait plutôt agressif, à dire vrai. Mon frère, qui faisait la fête chaque soir et se tapait quelques filles ici et là avait pitié de moi, qui se contentait de faire ses devoirs sagement. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il me prenait pour un type coincé, à croire que je n'avais aucun succès avec les femmes... Il était utopique de croire que je me contentait simplement de servir Noxus. Je restais un homme, mais je n'étais pas un homme à femme, assurément. Je n'avais plus forcement envie de courir à gauche et à droite en quête d'une partie de jambe en l'air d'un soir. Je tenais plutôt à trouver, d'une manière où d'une autre, une femme forte de caractère qui puisse rester à mes côtés aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirera. Jamais je n'avais été du genre romantique, je restais Darius la grosse brute, mais je ne tenais pas à associer femmes et jouets comme mon cadet le faisait si bien. Cependant, personne ne connaissait ce côté moins brutal que j'avais. Beaucoup me croyaient sans cœur et sans merci, une simple statue de pierre dénuée de sentiments. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord, sans pourtant avoir raison non plus...

Je me réveillai tôt, comme toujours. Comme toujours, je sortis de mon lit,

me vêtis et allai retrouver mon supérieur à son bureau. Le temps était venu pour nous de quitter Noxus et de nous diriger vers la ville blanche qu'était Demacia. J'avais, au préalable, préparé un sac de voyage, histoire de ne manquer de rien lors de notre départ vers la ville ennemie. Il allait de soit que le trajet allait être long. J'avais quelques livres, des vêtements plus légers que ma grosse armure, mon linge et mon flacon pour polir ma hache ainsi que quelques gourdes remplies d'eau. Une fois prêt, mon sac en main et ma hache bien accrochée à mon dos, je quittai ma chambre et me dirigeai tout droit vers notre lieu de rencontre.

Swain était déjà prêt quand j'entrai, soit quinze minutes à l'avance. Cependant, comme je l'avais bel et bien prévu, mon frère n'était pas encore arrivé à l'heure à laquelle nous avions convenu notre rendez-vous.

\- Il est en retard, marmonna le mage avec un brin de frustration transperçant sa voix.

\- c'est Draven, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit à l'heure...

Mon imbécile de frère arriva avec un beau dix minutes de retard avec une jeune noxienne très peu vêtue dans les bras, ses deux haches tournoyantes dans le dos et un sac en main. Mon supérieur croisa les bras et je gratifiai mon cadet d'un regard peu amène. Il fronça les sourcils et nous dévisagea avec confusion.

\- Qu'est ce qui a? Je suis sale?

Il se regarda vaguement dans le miroir qui était dans le bureau de Jericho tandis que ce dernier se cacha le visage dans sa main, exaspéré.

\- Sombre idiot, gromelai-je. Tu es en retard...

\- Ouais je sais, pardon mon frère, mais ma princesse ici présente ne voulait pas se lever ce matin.

La fille eut un rire très peu séduisant et caressa le torse du bourreau d'un long doigt fin, tandis que ce dernier reporta son attention sur elle. Ciel, il aurait pu choisir mieux qu'une fille dévergondée en manque de sexe... Un peu furieux, je pris le bras de la jeune fille dans ma main forte et la guidai vers la sortie.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre rencontre, mademoiselle, mais nous avons des choses à faire, grondai-je.

Je lui servis mon regard foudroyant et elle rapetissa littéralement avant de baisser la tête, apeurée. J'adorais l'effet que ce regard pouvait avoir sur les autres. Il rendait presque tout le monde soumis. Presque.

\- oui, cela va de soit, je... Je m'en vais, bégaya-elle. Au revoir, poussin!

Elle envoya la main à Draven et ce dernier lui répondit d'un baiser soufflé et d'un clin d'œil salace. Agacé, je fermai brusquement la porte et me retournai vers mon frère pour le retrouver avec sa tronche de rêveur.

\- Ah cette Caroline, une femme... Exceptionnelle, souffla-il avant de reprendre avec entrain. Bon! Allons-y les gars, Draaaaaven ne voudrait pas perdre trop de temps, sinon trop de femmes le manqueraient!

Sur ces mots, il me rentra dedans et ouvrit grandement les portes. Ouvrant les bras et se dirigeant vers l'écurie où nous attendait notre charrette, je pouvais entendre sa voix crier à tue-tête.

\- Venez faire vos au revoir au magnifique Draaaaven, mesdemoiselles!

Je soupirai avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule droite.

\- Il ne changera donc jamais, rigola Swain.

\- En effet. Mais il a raison, il faut partir. Tout est prêt?

\- La voiture est constituée des trois meilleurs chevaux de tout Noxus, nous avons assez de nourriture pour le mois que le voyage prendra, nous avons des armes de chasses, de quoi boire, une carte, énuméra le mage. Tout est là, selon moi, Général.

\- Excellent, déclarai-je. Partons avant que Draven ne décide de faire la fête en plein cœur de la ville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturne: tu as vu juste ;) à croire que nous avons les mêmes OTP! Je ne te dirai pas lequel (ou lesquels... MYSTÈRE) de tes choix par contre ;)**

 **Tu as 100% raison, mais bon, amener notre cher Draven ne fait qu'ajouter un peu de piment dans l'aventure ;) Darius saura s'en occuper... J'espère ;)**

 **6? 8? 43? On peut compter sur Draven pour mettre le doigt sur ce nombre ;)**

 **Ange: merci bien :) et j'avoue, j'aurais du mal à supporter Draven aussi! Ou pas. C'est quand même un de mes 5 chouchous... :)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaire, c'est très apprécié! Je répondrai à chaque commentaire avant les nouveaux chapitres. (Petit clin d'œil à Shrek 2 en ce début de chapitre) En route pour la suite de l'histoire!**

\- On est bientôt arrivés?

Je soupirai. Encore. Cela devait faire deux fois en vingt minutes qu'il le demandait. Je quittai mon livre des yeux et foudroyai mon frère avec mon regard de glace.

\- Comme je t'ai déjà dit, il nous reste encore une heure ou deux avant d'arriver. Maintenant ferme-là, Draven.

Swain ne parla quasiment pas de tout le trajet. Nous étions en route vers Demacia depuis un mois et nous étions très près. Mon frère était si impatient de mettre les pieds là-bas qu'il ne cessait de demander toutes sortes de choses. J'arrivais à peine à lire mon bouquin. Il était pourtant bien intéressant: il racontait les diverses aventures d'un valeureux noxien fictif. Cela me permit au moins de m'occuper l'esprit et d'essayer d'oublier, en vain, mon jeune frère. Pendant le mois qui avait précédé, Draven avait été capable de se maîtriser et de ne pas agir trop en princesse. Il restait lui-même, obsédé par son apparence et tout, mais il faisait des efforts remarquables. Je devais admettre qu'il était un excellent chasseur, il ne manquait jamais sa cible avec l'arc de chasse dont nous possédions. Il m'avait dit «Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne rate jamais mes exécutions lors de mes prestations? Draaaaven sait viser, mon cher frère!». Il était bien drôle à voir, dans la nature, sans ses filles de joies pour lui tenir compagnie. Il me demanda souvent de lui raconter des récits de guerre pour lui occuper l'esprit. Je remarquai à ce moment-là que mon cadet n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais, puisque j'avais presque volontairement mis un épais mur entre nous. J'appréciais les quelques moments où nous discutions pendant des heures, où j'avais l'impression de réapprendre à connaitre Draven.

Notre voiture passa devant un marchand ambulant qui venait de quitter Demacia pour se rendre je ne savais où. J'étais tenté de l'arrêter pour me prendre un petit quelque chose à manger, puisque j'avais très faim, mais je ne tenais pas à nous ralentir, Draven en perdrait la tête. Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers moi avec un large sourire.

\- LÀ, on est bientôt arrivés? Lança mon frère.

Jericho soupira, à croire qu'au final, il aurait préféré laisser mon cadet à Noxus, au prix de devoir ramasser la ville à la cuiller à notre retour. Swain ouvrit ses yeux et darda Draven d'un regard peu amène.

\- Je vous prierai, monsieur le bourreau, de bien vouloir arrêter de poser la même question. Vous nous l'avez demandé il y a de cela à peine dix minutes...

\- oh allez, vielle branche, ronchonna mon frère en posant ses pieds à côté de moi, se mettant à l'aise comme dans son salon. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous coupais dans votre discussion! Je veux dire, c'est mort ici, personne ne parle.

\- Le silence est agréable, Draven, répliquai-je, quelque peu agacé.

\- J'aurais dû amener Caroline avec moi, murmura-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et reportai mon attention sur mon livre. Heureusement pour nous, mon frère avait compris et ne nous embêta pas du trois quart d'heures restant au voyage. Il était trop occupé à se regarder dans le petit miroir qu'il avait amener et à se coiffer adéquatement. Il tenait tellement à faire une bonne impression chez la gente féminine démacienne que ça en devenait presque ridicule. Quoi qu'il avait toujours été un peu (beaucoup) ridicule...

Notre charrette s'arrêta devant deux immenses portes de fer forgé gardées par deux soldats en grosse armure d'argent. Je baissai mon ouvrage et écoutai ce qui se passait dehors.

\- Halte, mon brave, dit un demacien. Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je me nomme Faudric de Noxus, messieurs. J'escorte des émissaires de la ville noire.

J'entendis des épées sortir de leur fourreau et me raidis aussitôt, prêt à un éventuel combat. Je sentis la main de Swain se poser sur mon genou brusquement. Nous échangeâmes un regard et je me détendis un peu. Il ne tenait pas à assister à un bain de sang, il fallait croire. Surtout pas en tant qu'émissaire pacifiste.

\- Avez-vous une preuve ou une autorisation? Demanda l'autre garde.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un de mes passagers qui ai la lettre.

Une épée se rangea dans son fourreau. Et j'entendis des pas lourds et métalliques approcher vers nous. Swain se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Messire Swain, dit le soldat en inclinant la tête et tendant la main.

Le mage sorti la lettre d'une poche de sa tunique et la lui donna en main propre. L'ennemi l'ouvrit et en prit connaissance avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

\- Êtes-vous accompagné? S'enquit-il. Déclarez tout immédiatement avant qu'il n'y ai des problèmes avec les nobles et la famille royale.

\- Nous avons avec nous quelques vivres, nos armes respectives ainsi que des effets personnels, informa le noxien. Je suis escorté des frères de sang, le Général Darius et le glorieux bourreau Draven.

Le garde passa un coup d'œil dans la charrette et croisa mon regard ainsi que celui de Draven, qui avait cessé de s'admirer dans sa glace. Le sourire tordu de mon frère le fit frissonner légèrement. Il pouvait aussi foutre la trouille à certaines personnes, s'il le voulait. Probablement une affaire de famille. Le demacien s'inclina légèrement avant de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Soit, déclara-il. Nous enverrons quelques soldats demaciens pour vous escorter jusqu'au palais. Vous pourrez laisser vos chevaux et votre carrosse à l'écurie, nous en prendrons soin.

\- C'est bien aimable à vous, répondit Jericho.

\- Que votre séjour à Demacia soit des plus agréable, messieurs.

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte et le chariot avança de nouveau. Un fort grincement se fit entendre. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir, nous étions désormais dans la grande cité blanche de Demacia. J'étais déjà venu quelques fois dans cette ville et franchement, cela ne me manquait pas. Tout le monde semblait apeuré quand ils avaient le malheur de croiser mon regard. Cela devait être la seule partie agréable de mes voyages ici. Au bout d'une minute, la voiture s'arrêta à nouveau, définitivement cette fois. À tour de rôle, nous quittâmes l'habitacle. Je m'étirai un peu, histoire de dégourdir mes muscles endoloris par l'absence de mouvement pendant une longue période. Seulement Draven en fit un spectacle, s'étirant sur tout son long et poussant des soupirs bruyants. Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai prendre mes affaires. Au passage, je l'accrochai.

\- Comporte-toi comme une personne civilisée, Draven, grognai-je. Ne me fais pas honte.

\- JAMAIS je n'oserais embarrasser le grand Général Darius, voyons, répliqua mon frère avec sarcasme et ironie.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir et lui lançai son sac dans ses mains. Il pouffa de rire et vint me rejoindre pour prendre ses effets personnels. Une fois tous prêts, nous furent escortés par cinq gardes royaux demaciens. À croire qu'ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance... Au fond, s'il devait y avoir un demacien dans notre cité, j'enverrai un assassin pour le traquer également, je ne leur ferais aucunement confiance aussi. Beaucoup de gens du peuple nous regardaient avec curiosité, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des étrangers, surtout des noxiens. Je me contentai de regarder droit devant et de rester silencieux, tandis que mon frère envoyait des baisers soufflés à qui voulait bien les recevoir et des clins d'œil salaces aux jeunes femmes qui passaient non loin de notre groupe. Au moins il ne commençait pas à flirter littéralement avec elles devant moi. Cela avait toujours eu le don de me lever le cœur, de voir à quel point elles tombaient si facilement dans ses bras. Nous franchîmes deux belles portes de bois sculptées et nous entrâmes dans le palais. C'était vaste, blanc, bleu et or, comme à mon souvenir. Des longues bannières portant le symbole de Demacia étaient accrochées sur les murs, encadrant de grandes et lumineuses fenêtres. Il y avait trop de lumière ici, j'en était presque aveuglé. À Noxus, tout était bien plus sombre, beaucoup moins agressif pour les yeux... Nous suivîmes les gardes jusqu'à la salle de réunions. Un des soldat cogna à la porte fermement. On entendit une voix dire quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

\- Les émissaires de Noxus sont arrivés.

À peine dix secondes plus tard, quelqu'un sortit de la salle en refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il devait penser que nous allions épier leur conversation. L'individu en question était un grand et costaud soldat en armure étincelante, sans heaume contrairement aux gardes. On pouvait voir ses yeux bleus clairs qui me scrutaient profondément. Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement quand il réalisa ma présence et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tiens donc, dit-il, acide. Bonjour Général Darius.

\- Bonjour Général Crownguard, répondis-je le plus neutre possible.

Il détestait mon air désinvolte en sa présence, et le voir en colère me ravissait. Je n'aimais tout simplement pas cet idiot. Garen Crownguard, un imbécile qui ne savait qu'hurler «Demacia» sur un champ de bataille et qui faisait tout pour préserver l'honneur de sa famille et de sa cité blanche. Il salua néanmoins mon supérieur avec respect et avec dédain mon frère. Draven trouvait cela drôle, apparemment, puisqu'il ricana en silence en regardant le chevalier. Ou bien il se moquait de lui autant que moi. Quoi qu'il en fut, Garen se racla la gorge et prit soin de ne plus croiser mon regard, sûrement par peur de s'enrager.

\- Le prince Jarvan m'a demandé de vous conduire à vos chambres en attendant que sa réunion soit terminée. Nous irons vous chercher pour le souper et ensuite nous parlerons affaire. Suivez-moi.

Nous marchions derrière le chevalier en silence, entourés par les même gardes. Simples précautions, à mon avis. En même temps, je détestais me sentir coincé de la sorte, encadré par cinq hommes de la faction ennemie. Nous montâmes un chic escalier en colimaçon et nous rendîmes dans un grand couloir qui comportait plus ou moins six chambres. Garen s'arrêta devant une, fouilla dans une de ses poches et en tira un porte clef. Il déverrouilla la porte devant lui et l'ouvrit.

\- Nos avons trois chambres d'invités à vous prêter le temps de votre visite, nous informa-il. Les autres quartiers sont gardés, il sera donc impossible pour vous d'aller rendre visite aux nobles du palais.

Il ajouta ce détail en portant un regard accusateur sur Draven. Ce dernier murmura un juron et s'esclaffa légèrement. Avait-il vraiment osé penser pouvoir s'envoyer en lair avec une noble?! En même temps, cela ne me surprenait pas tant que cela, il s'agissait tout de même de Draven...

\- Merci bien, Général Crownguard, le remercia Swain avec un hochement de tête.

Ce dernier entra alors dans la pièce que l'on venait d'ouvrir et refermai derrière lui. Notre hôte se contenta de déverrouiller deux autres chambres et quitta, non sans me lancer un dernier regard foudroyant. Je lui répondit d'un sourire en coin. Il devait à coup sûr bouillir de rage. Je passai le cadre de porte et me débarrassai de mes affaires, une fois rendu seul. L'espace que l'on m'avait attribué était relativement grand, moins que ma chambre à Noxus, mais quand même. Il y avait un lit double couvert d'une douillette blanche qui semblait douce comme un agneau. Les murs étaient d'un bleu clair et de long rideaux aux reflets dorés encadraient une majestueuse fenêtre. L'architecture demacienne était lumineuse et assez jolie, je devais l'admettre. Mais elle me semblait superficielle, un peu comme ses habitants. Il y avait une petite salle de bains personnelle, un peu comme à Noxus. Je me permis de prendre une bonne douche, après un long voyage, c'était la moindre des choses. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement l'odeur désagréable que mon corps émanait. Je pris un temps considérable sous l'eau chaude. Je me sentais nettement moins tendu une fois propre, un peu comme si une partie de moi avait oublié que je me trouvais en terrain demacien, entouré d'ennemi.

Je pris soin de vérifier chaque coin de la pièce afin de m'assurer que personne n'eut la brillante idée de poser un piège ou quelque chose du genre. Rien. On ne savait jamais, par contre. Bien que les demaciens prônaient l'honneur, en tant que noxien, il était de coutume d'être discret et vil, tuer dans le sommeil de l'autre ne nous importait peu. Tant que la victime était disparue, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

J'avais un peu de temps devant moi, alors je décidai de prendre mon livre et de continuer ma lecture dans le fauteuil blanc qui se trouvait contre le mur opposé du lit. Je lus pendant plus ou moins un quart d'heure avant que je ne m'arrête brusquement. L'ouvrage me semblait de moins en moins intéressant à force de constater que le personnage principal commençait à trop s'intéresser à une prisonnière d'origine demacienne. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi personne ne lisait ce bouquin. Je le jetai littéralement dans mon sac, sans aucune agressivité. Je me mis les mains derrière la tête et patientai. Je me permis même de fermer un oeil, profitant du confort de la chaise. À peine dix minutes plus tard, on toqua à ma porte. Je me levai, me rendis directement à la porte et ouvrit.

\- L'heure du repas, Général, dit formellement un soldat.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil en jugeant ma tenue de la tête au pieds. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je sois vêtu de ma célèbre armure, mais une tunique sombre et un pantalon de cuir ordinaire ornait mon corps. Je hochai fermement la tête et allai remettre les pièces de mon armure. Elle ne me gênait absolument pas, et j'avais l'impression d'être plus imposant avec cette dernière. Le garde m'accompagna jusqu'à chaque chambre, ramenant chaque fois un nouveau compagnon. Le nombre de gardes augmentait en fonction du nombre d'invités que nous étions. Il y avait une autre personne avec nous, qui n'était pas noxienne, et qui avait franchement peur de nous. Un petit homme d'un certain âge, probablement un ionien ou quelqu'un de Piltover. Je souris légèrement. Sa peur m'amusait tout de même un peu.

Nous entrâmes tous ensemble dans une immense salle à manger. À l'extrémité de la table se trouvait le prince Jarvan IV. Derrière lui se cachaient deux soldats armés jusqu'au dents en armure étincelante. Il y avait trois places vides à sa gauche, tandis que les places de sa droite étaient occupés par la famille Crownguard, que je reconnus immédiatement. Une place vide au milieu de la droite était la, probablement pour l'autre invité. Une longue table ornée d'une nappe blanche et d'une multitude de plats nous attendait patiemment. Mon estomac gronda à la vue de ce festin. En même temps, nous n'étions pas les invités de n'importe qui, je ne m'attendais pas à moins que cela. Le prince demacien se leva et ouvrit les bras.

\- Bienvenue à Demacia, invités Noxiens et de Piltover! S'exclama l'héritier du trône avec un sourire chaleureux. Venez prendre place.

Cela répondait donc à ma question. Swain s'installa directement à côté du dirigeant demacien, par coutume probablement. Je pris place à côté de lui et mon frère prit la dernière chaise disponible. En face de moi se trouvait une charmante demoiselle du nom de Luxanna Crownguard. C'était probablement une des seules demacienne que je trouvais bien physiquement. Et elle ne semblait pas aussi bornée que les autres. Durant tout le repas, elle ne quitta pas des yeux son assiette ou bien elle suivait le regard de ses semblables. En fait, elle évitait formellement de croiser le mien ou celui d'un autre noxien. Avec raison, nous étions probablement très intimidants. Draven et moi restâmes silencieux aussi durant le repas, c'était plutôt Swain qui parlait en notre nom. Je fus surpris de constater que mon cadet pouvait se la fermer dans des moments importants comme celui-ci. Nous mangeâmes de la bonne volaille avec des légumes fumés de toutes sortes. Au dessert nous avions eu droit à une pâtisserie aux fraises. Peu avaient bu du vin pendant le repas, hormis mon frère, bien sûr. Je dus l'arrêter d'un regard menaçant avant qu'il ne se saoule. Il était pire qu'un enfant quand il s'agissait d'alcool...

Une fois le repas terminé, le prince demacien nous invitai à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunions pour notre entretien. Swain se leva et nous invita à faire de même. Je soupirai légèrement, sachant très bien que quelques heures de bavardages m'attendaient, et je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de me taper tout cela.

Heureusement pour moi, la discussion ne s'éternisa pas. Les deux dirigeants élaborèrent quelques termes à respecter durant la fabrication de l'acte, du genre les désirs de l'un versus les désirs de l'autres. Cela se résumait pratiquement à cela. Un secrétaire neutre, l'autre invité de Piltover, était là pour rédiger l'acte et toute la paperasse. Au fond, nous voulions préserver notre alliance avec Zaun, que Demacia ne touche pas à ce lien-là, et nous voulions forger une alliance militaire avec Demacia, en cas d'une attaque de la part de n'importe quelle autre cité, de préférence secrète pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. En gros, nous voulions l'immunité, le temps de forger une cité plus forte. Noxus était fragmentée et Swain et moi savions très clairement que si nous réussissions à unir chaque morceaux, nous pourrions dominer le monde. S'allier avec Demacia n'était qu'une protection temporaire. Le but était que notre plan original ne se fasse pas découvrir, car personne ne voudrait faire un pacte de la sorte avec une ville sur le point de devenir gigantesque.

Une fois la réunion terminée, on nous escorta vers nos chambres respectives. Mon frère eut la permission de venir passer un moment avec moi. J'entrai suivi de mon cadet et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il sorti de son top de fourrure une bouteille de vin. Je haussai un sourcil en sa direction et pris un air grave.

\- Quoi? Rigola-il. Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de vin?

\- D'où tu sors ça, Draven, soupirai-je.

\- De mon habit. Simple, non?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot...

\- tu m'avais dit d'amener les essentiels dans mon sac, alors voilà.

Je levai les deux au ciel.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, lançai-je en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Jamais, ricana mon cadet. De toute façon, c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Il sorti de sa poche de ouvre bouteille et débarrassa la bouteille de son bouchon. Il chercha du regard des coupes. Il murmura un «bingo» et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains. Je le suivis du regard sans rien dire. Mon frère sorti de la pièce avec les deux verres de chambre de la salle de bains, ceux qui servaient à je ne savais quoi. Draven nous servi chacun un verre et c'est comme ça que la soirée débuta.

Je me rappelais quand Draven et moi étions de jeunes adultes, frôlant la vingtaine. Nous étions encore proche et quand j'avais terminé mes entraînements dans l'armée, nous allions boire un verre ensemble et nous finissions très souvent saouls mort. J'aimais ces moments avec mon jeune frère, où nous ne faisions que nous amuser. J'étais encore jeune et insouciant, par contre. Le temps eut raison de moi et m'a changé, contrairement à Draven, qui lui semblai prisonnier dans ce temps de festivité, et puis, cela n'avait franchement pas l'air de le déranger non plus.

Nous réussîmes tout de même à passer à travers la bouteille de vin ensemble. J'avais l'esprit un peu embrumé, j'avais perdu l'habitude de boire comme un trou. Je n'étais pas à la cheville de l'état dans lequel je me retrouvais quand j'étais plus jeune, mais j'étais déjà réchauffé. Je n'en avais sincèrement plus le temps et forcement l'envie, par ailleurs. Draven était beaucoup trop jovial, lui avait tout de même bu quelques verres au souper... Ce gars-là pourrait être considérer comme un alcoolique, littéralement.

\- Alors, Daaaaarius, commença mon frère. Comment ça va dans ta vie, sérieusement.

\- ça va comme je peux, murmurai-je.

\- pauvre toi, je te plains... Tu devrais t'amuser plus, mon frère, tu peux pas rester puceau toute ta vie!

\- Attends, tu me crois si coincé? M'esclaffai-je.

Draven sourcilla et recula un peu, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait.

\- Attends, t'as déjà...

\- Plus d'une fois, idiot, ris-je. Tu me prends pour qui?

\- Oh ouais, tu me l'avais déjà dit... Avant de partir.

J'acquiesçai en prenant une dernière gorgée de vin. L'alcool avait l'air d'altérer sa mémoire, le pauvre.

\- Daaaaarius...

\- Ouais? Répondis-je.

\- Allez, dis le nombre, me supplia-il.

\- Et en quoi ça te concerne, Draven? Pourquoi veux-tu tant le savoir?

\- Darius! S'indigna Draven. La santé entre les deux oreilles est aussi importante que la santé entre les deux jambes!

J'éclatai de rire. Je me dis à ce moment même qu'il serait parfois hilarant de prendre en note toutes les âneries qu'il disait et en faire un recueil philosophique.

\- ça va, tu as gagné, soufflai-je une fois remis de mon hilarité. La réponse est sept.

\- Quoi?! Que sept?! Tu dois te moquer de moi!

\- Draven, j'ai participé à sept grands combats et guerres Et il y a des filles pour ça dans les camps. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de trucs, de toute façon.

\- houlala Darius...

\- Sept filles ne veut pas dire que sept fois, Draven, ajoutai-je.

Draven secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air scandalisé. Il savait pourtant que je considérais les femmes différemment de lui. Pour moi, il s'agissait quand même d'êtres humains, et non de machines à plaisir. Nous bavardâmes sur le sujet pendant encore une demie heure avant qu'il ne décida, fortement encouragé par moi, de retourner à sa chambre et dormir. J'étais quand même éreinté et cette discussion prenait une tournure douteuse. Je ne tenais pas à savoir en détail ce qui se passait dans la chambre à coucher de mon frère, disons, et c'était ce qu'il était littéralement en train de me raconter.

Je rangeais alors quelques affaires, une fois mon frère parti. Je n'aimais pas forcement vivre dans un espace bordélique, contrairement à Draven, qui lui réussissait, d'une certaine manière, à se retrouver dans son désordre mental et matériel. Une fois la tâche faite, je retirai ma tunique et la laissai tomber mollement sur mon sac de voyage. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à gagner le lit, j'entendis un faible cognement. Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournai et allai répondre. J'ouvris la porte et dévisageai la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Il s'agissait de Luxanna Crownguard. Je croisai les bras et vis ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- oui, mademoiselle? Demandai-je de ma voix grave.

Elle me démystifia de la tête aux pieds avant de faire un pas en arrière. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête rapidement, les joues en feu.

\- Je... Toutes mes excuses, Général Darius, je me suis trompée de porte... Balbutia-elle.

Je remarquai qu'elle tenait entre les mains une lettre.

\- Un message pour Swain? M'enquis-je.

-N-non, heum, une lettre destinée à notre invité de Piltover... Monsieur heum... Rufus, je crois...

\- Il est à côté, l'informai-je en désignant la porte d'un coup de tête, chose qu'elle ne vit pas, ayant le regard rivé sur le sol.

Elle eut un petit rire timide et releva brièvement la tête, prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard.

\- Heum, oui, merci Général Darius! Bonne... Bonne soirée, et navrée pour cette erreur.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème dame Luxanna, la rassurai-je en décroisant les bras. Bonne nuit.

J'eus à peine le temps de la voir sourire. J'avais déjà tourner les talons et fermé la porte derrière moi. Avait-elle vraiment fait une erreur ou est-ce qu'ils l'avaient envoyée pour m'espionner? Cette jeune fille s'était introduite de nombreuses fois dans ma cité pour espionner, ayant le don de se cacher aisément et de se fondre aux masses facilement. Il était facile pour elle de surveiller n'importe qui, surtout qu'elle était intelligente et analytique. Je haussai les épaules et allai me coucher, épuisé par cette journée et par les quelques verres de vin. Au pire, elle n'avait pas découvert grand chose, hormis le fait que le Général Darius dormait sans chandail...


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturne: je ne crois pas que notre protagoniste soit méchant au point de faire cela :P**

 **Un tout petit chapitre ici, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais boucler la boucle autrement, et je ne tenais pas à laisser un gros suspense... On découvre ici un peu notre chère Lux! 3:) Prêts pas prêts, allons-y avec ce troisième chapitre!**

Je me réveillai de bonne humeur, le lendemain matin. J'avais bien dormi et personne n'était venu me déranger, à mon plus grand plaisir. N'ayant pas accès à ma salle d'entraînement comme dans ma ville natale, je m'étirai longuement avant de faire quelques dizaines de pompes sur ce sol couvert d'un doux tapis brun foncé ainsi qu'une série de cinquante redressements assis. Une fois mon petit entraînement routinier terminé, je me dirigeai tout droit vers la douche. Sous le jet chaud, je me demandai ce que cette journée allait nous réserver, quelle sorte de tournure allait prendre la discussion. Le soir précédant, Draven et moi n'avions fait qu'écouter, n'ayant pas le droit ou une bonne raison de dire quoi que ce soit. Je devais admettre que c'était assez ennuyant d'être assis là à rien dire.

Je sortais tout juste de la douche quand on cogna à la porte. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de cuir avec une serviette reposant sur mes épaules, j'allai ouvrir. Cela ne me dérangeais tout simplement pas, j'étais probablement une des personnes les moins pudique de tout Runeterra. À ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas un garde qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était au contraire une jeune femme blonde au visage rosi par la gêne. Les demaciens etaient vieux jeu, leurs demoiselles ne devaient probablement jamais avoir vu un homme nu autre que leur mari. Je m'appuyai sur le cadre de porte et la regardai en haussant un sourcil, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- L'heure du petit déjeuner, Général Darius, dit-elle avec assurance.

J'eus un petit sourire.

\- J'irai m'habiller avant, répondis-je en pointant mon torse d'un coup de menton, si cela ne vous dérange pas, mademoiselle Crownguard.

Ses joues prirent une intéressante teinté de rouge et elle détourna le regard.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je... Je vais chercher les autres.

Je quittai l'ambassade de la porte et allai me vêtir plus adéquatement. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il n'y avait pas de gardes demaciens pour nous escorter. Est ce que le prince nous faisait assez confiance pour nous laisser nous promener sans surveillance? Une fois proprement couvert, je quittai la pièce. Luxanna était avec mon frère, Swain, le secrétaire et les deux gardes du corridor. Je les rejoins en un rien de temps. La jeune blonde survola notre petit groupe du regard, tourna les talons et nous amena vers la salle à manger. Pendant que nous descendions les escaliers, mon frère posa la question qui me trottait dans la tête, mais de façon beaucoup moins adéquate, disons.

\- ma jolie, lança-il à Luxanna, aurais-tu intégré les rangs des soldats pour pouvoir venir chercher les invités noxiens ainsi que le beau et sensuel Draaaaven?

\- Non, messire Draven, répondit-elle sérieusement. Cela fait simplement parti de mes tâches, et le prince Jarvan n'a pas jugé nécessaire de déplacer des gardes pour vous surveiller.

\- Hmm hmm, murmura mon cadet en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme. Mais n'êtes-vous pas...

Au moment où sa main aurait dû atterrir sur le derrière de la demacienne, il fut prisonnier d'une cage de lumière. La scène s'était passée en une fraction de seconde, je n'eus pas le temps de voir le bras de la blonde se lever et lancer le sort. Étant derrière mon frère, je fus attrapé moi aussi, à mon plus grand mécontentement.

\- Sans défense? Nargua Luxanna en sourcillant vers Draven. Ose refaire un tel geste, monsieur le bourreau, et tu peux être sûr que ta fière crinière ne sera plus de ce monde une fois que j'aurai lancé mon attaque ultime.

\- Pas de problème, bébé, grimaça-il.

Elle roula des yeux et vint à ma rencontre, un peu timide.

\- Navrée Général, mon sort était trop intense...

Je ne répondis rien et la regardai faire, simplement. D'un mouvement de main, la cage se fissura et se défit comme de la poussière. Pour celle de mon cadet, elle n'alla pas autant en douceur. Sa main se posa sur un barreau et, d'un violent mouvement, brisa ce dernier, envoyant mon frère valser sur son derrière, par terre. J'eus un sourire en coin. Il avait toujours eu le don de se mettre dans l'embarras et d'avoir l'air ridicule. Nous retournions en direction de la salle à manger, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il y avait seulement Draven qui grommelait dans sa barbe en se frictionnant l'arrière-train. Cela lui apprendra. Peu de femmes devait être en mesure de lui résister de la sorte, compte tenu du nombre de mages qu'il y avait à Noxus... Et des mages puissants comme cette fille, ce n'était pas à chaque coin de rue que l'on trouvait ça.

Le petit déjeuner se résumait à des fruits de toutes sortes ainsi que quelques petites pâtisseries bien chaudes. Quelque chose de léger, mais de nutritif. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais en face de la dame de la lumière. Cependant, on aurait dit qu'elle semblait moins apeurée, elle n'avais plus l'air de fuir mon regard comme la peste. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son aîné, qui lui évitait formellement tout contact visuel avec moi, et si cela avait l'a malchance d'arriver, on pouvait être sûr qu'il poserait un regard noir comme la nuit sur moi.

La rencontre dura un gros trois heures de bavardages. On étudiait la question des prisonniers dans les deux cités respectives. Il y avait eu des petits accrochages, puisque certains demaciens avaient étés exécutés dans nos prisons, alors que les demaciens n'osaient pas faire une telle chose, jugeant cela trop grossier et pas assez punitif. On demanda à Swain comment étaient traités les détenus, et il confirma que l'on ne maltraitait personne, même que nous donnions une chance de se sauver à

chaque prisonnier.

\- Mais personne n'y arrive jamais, murmura Draven avec un rictus mauvais.

Tous entendirent la faible intervention de mon frère. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en sa direction. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit de se la fermer...

\- Je vous demande pardon? S'enquit le prince.

Draven demanda, d'un haussement de sourcil, la permission de mettre son grain de sel. Le mage acquiesça avec un hochement de tête. Mon cadet se regarda les ongles, l'air de se ficher royalement de la tête du prince, avant de commencer.

\- Simple manière noxienne que j'ai inventée. Chaque personne qui doit se faire exécuter par moi, le seul bourreau de Noxus, à la chance d'essayer de fuir. Les portes de l'arène s'ouvrent et ils n'ont qu'à courir pour s'échapper. Seul hic, je ne manque jamais ma cible. Et c'est ce qui fait en sorte que mes spectacles sont toujours aussi... Palpitants.

Draven sourit de toutes ses dents devant l'air horrifié de Jarvan IV. Le demacien murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et revint sur le sujet principal. Le prince voulait ravoir les prisonniers demaciens en échange de nos soldats qui étaient enfermés dans les prisons de Demacia. Cependant, sans cela, il n'y avait plus de travail pour Draven, et si ces derniers étaient enfermés, il y avait une bonne raison. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'argumentations, les deux dirigeants vinrent à la conclusion qu'il serait mieux de ne pas toucher à la question des détenus des deux villes dans l'acte de paix. Le prince, ayant quelque chose qui avait besoin de son attention, nous proposa d'aller visiter la ville, escorté bien sûr, au lieu de glander dans la chambre. J'étais intéressé, puisque je n'avais plus de livre à lire et que rester seul entre quatre murs ne m'intéressait pas plus que cela. Swain refusa, n'aimant pas la clarté du jour et mon frère préférait rester pour s'admirer ou faire je ne savais quoi. Après le diner, je pus regagner ma chambre et me débarrasser de ma lourde armure. Si je tenais à faire un tour dehors, il ne fallait pas que je sois reconnaissable, puisque notre arrivée était en soit plutôt discrète. On m'envoya, comme accompagnateur, nulle autre que la petite Crownguard. Je me demandais bien en quel honneur ils envoyaient cette fille pour me faire visiter. Je savais bien que si c'était son aîné, il m'aurait probablement amené dans une ruelle sombre pour me trancher la tête, mais en même temps, cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre? La jeune femme m'attendait patiemment à l'extérieur de ma chambre pendant que je me changeais. Une fois sorti de la pièce, elle me lança un mince sourire et raffermit la poigne sur son sceptre magique. Sa petite robe d'un bleu clair sans manches semblait bien adéquate pour une journée fraîche comme celle-ci. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de se promener armée? J'avais laisser ma grosse hache dans ma chambre, personnellement. Oui bon, j'avais toujours mon poignard de secours dans ma botte, mais sans plus. Nous sortîmes en silence du palais. Luxanna semblait avoir l'air mal à l'aise. Elle ne devait probablement pas entrer en contact souvent avec des hommes, encore moins avec des noxiens.

\- Heum, voulez-vous visiter un endroit en particulier, Général Darius? M'interrogea-elle.

\- Je veux juste prendre l'air, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien.

Elle me fit faire un tour assez complet de la ville, passant dans beaucoup de quartiers, autant riches que défavorisés. Nous croisâmes un jeune orphelin qui était assis, la tête entre les bras, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses cheveux longs, bruns et sales pendant de chaque côté. Voir ce gamin dans cet état me fit tout à coup penser à mon jeune frère lorsque nous étions dans la rue. Je m'arrêtais net devant lui. Personne ne lui avait rien laissé. Je m'approchai tranquillement du garçon en prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il releva la tête brusquement, surpris de voir une ombre aussi massive approcher de sa frêle silhouette. Il me regarda, les yeux humides et apeurés.

\- Relève toi, garçon, lançai-je.

Luxanna, derrière moi, approcha et me prit le bras d'une main qu'elle voulait forte.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites?! S'indigna-elle.

Je lui adressai un regard froid, sans dire un seul mot. Elle comprit le message et recula en me lâchant le bras. Le petit se leva doucement sur des jambes tremblantes et me dévisagea avec confusion. Je sortis une dizaine de pièces d'or de ma poche et les déposai dans sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon genre, la charité, grondai-je, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs ainsi, ce n'est pas digne. Vas t'acheter de quoi te nourrir et bats-toi si tu veux survivre.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie quand il vit les morceaux d'or dans sa petite paume. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage déchu. Il releva la tête et me gratifia de ce sourire.

\- Merci monsieur! Je vais pouvoir nourrir ma petite soeur grâce à vous.

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête et retournai la tête vers la demoiselle blonde qui me regardait, stupéfiée. Sa bouche était grande ouverte tellement qu'elle était étonnée que j'eus fait un tel geste gratuit envers ce jeune mendiant.

\- Continuons, ordonnai-je.

Je me retournai et continuai de marcher dans la direction où nous allions, comme si de rien n'était. Luxanna se ressaisit après quelques secondes et fit quelques pas à la course pour me rattraper. Elle me toucha le bras et me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Deux beaux saphirs qui me scrutaient le fond de l'âme.

\- En quel honneur? Que... Comment? Pourquoi? S'enquit-elle, ne sachant quel mot employer.

Je haussai les épaules en gardant le regard droit devant moi.

\- les noxiens ne sont pas forcément des brutes sans cœur, mademoiselle Crownguard. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous le croyez.

La jeune mage ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ma réponse. Elle semblait un peu intriguée, mais je n'en faisait pas un cas. Qu'elle ai ses réflexions, je ne m'en faisait guère. C'était dans le silence que nous rentrâmes directement au palais. Nous devions probablement apprécier tous les deux l'absence de paroles pendant certains instants. La vie était déjà assez cacophonique comme cela, des moments de la sorte étaient bien agréables, voir même nécessaires. Lorsque je poussai les énormes portes pour mademoiselle Crownguard, nous découvrîmes ensemble un Garen bouillant de colère qui criait sur un pauvre garde innocent.

\- Vous allez la chercher immédiatement avant que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait déjà tourné la tête brusquement en notre direction. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace hargneuse. Le chevalier approcha à grands pas vers nous, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Luxanna Crownguard, je peux savoir en quel honneur tu es partie te balader avec cet ignoble noxien?! Hurla-il.

La jeune blonde croisa ses bras sur son torse et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Garen, c'est moi qui est en charge de montrer la ville aux visiteurs, expliqua-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Il s'agit d'un chien de Noxus, Luxanna! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver en te promenant main dans la main avec ce type-là! Beugla Garen à sa petite soeur.

\- chic façon de traiter les invités, gromelai-je.

\- oh toi, ta gueule, me lança-il avec rage.

\- Je te demande pardon? M'enquis-je avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Pourrais-tu me répéter ça?

\- Il suffit! Interrompit Luxanna.

Voyant que son intervention s'avérait inutile et que son grand frère s'approchait quand même dangereusement de moi, elle lança son sort de cage lumineuse sur ce dernier. Le chevalier reporta son attention sur elle, furieux.

\- Garen, je sais me défendre, répliqua-elle avec condescendance. Il n'est rien arrivé et les noxiens ne sont pas tous forcement des gens de la pire espèce, comme tu le prétends.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois parce que tu n'en connais peu, grogna-il.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez disposer, Général, me dit-elle formellement. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand il sera temps de manger.

\- Bien, répondis-je sur le même ton. Merci pour cette visite, dame Luxanna. Garen.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier ma salutation ainsi que mon inclinaison de tête. La dame de la lumière me sourit avant de commencer à défaire le sort, pendant que je montai le fameux escalier en colimaçon menant jusqu'à ma chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween wishes: bonjour à toi! Personnellement, je n'ai pas lu ces trucs en quelque part...? J'avoue avoir parlé de prisonniers il me semble dans une autre fic que j'ai écrite :3 et pour le mendiant, honnêtement, à part les fiches sur le passé de Darius et Draven, jamais vu! (C'était justement un clin d'œil à son passé tu vois ;) ?) *je devrais peut-être arrêter de me contenter de lire du Darius Lux seulement :D* Le choix du personnage eh bien, je sais qu'il est compliqué et tout, le gars, mais... Je l'adore :D navrée si cela te déplaît :/ je le voyais surtout comme étant une version noxienne de Garen, mais moins heum... DEMACIAAAAA tu vois? XD enfin bref! Tous les goûts sont dans la nature! Si cette fic te plait moins, je peux comprendre :) merci de ton commentaire, j'apprécie beaucoup!**

 **Saturne: Luxanna Crownguard, agent de paix depuis plus de 20 ans. Pour nous contacter, veuillez rejoindre le... Ok j'arrête 3:)**

 **Note: plongeons maintenant dans la "deuxième partie" si je puis dire (j'ai tellement haaaaate!), en espérant que vous êtes prêts pour un petit changement de plan de match pour notre cher protagoniste! Ready, set, go!**

\- Attendez, QUOI?

La nouvelle ne sembla pas plaire à notre cher Garen. À vrai dire, cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment non plus. Je n'aimais déjà pas me trouver en plein cœur de la ville blanche, alors m'allier directement à un des leurs...

\- Tu as bien compris, répéta le prince Jarvan. Nous avons conclu une entente, messire Swain et moi-même: pour assurer une éventuelle trêve, il va de soi que nous devons nous montrer coopératifs, et quoi de mieux que d'envoyer un émissaire de chaque cité afin de remplir la même mission.

\- Je refuse, gronda le chevalier de façon catégorique. Il est hors de question que cela se produise (Il tourna vivement la tête vers ses parents, en quête de soutien). Père! Mère! Vous n'allez pas les laisser faire!

Madame Crownguard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se fit couper par le prince. Je regardai la scène sans broncher, mais je comptait dire quelques mots à mon supérieur, moi aussi...

\- Ils ont donner leur consentement, cela ne relève pas de toi, Garen.

\- Elle n'est même pas là pour donner son avis! Beugla-il.

À ce moment même, on entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans la grande pièce. Tout le monde assis à la table, sans exception, tourna la tête en direction de la nouvelle venue. Face à ce brusque revirement, la jeune femme rougit et baissa un peu la tête.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, murmura Luxanna à notre intention.

Personne ne prononça un seul mot le temps qu'elle prenne place dans sa chaise, qui se trouvait devant moi. Elle nous regarda tour à tour avec un petit sourire timide propre à elle, attendant que quelqu'un prononce un mot ou ne dise quelque chose. Comme personne ne se lança, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se prit quelques fruits.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-elle curieusement à son frère qui portait la même teinte sur son visage.

Garen laissa échapper un petit grondement et reporta son attention vers Jarvan IV. Il l'encouragea à expliquer la situation avec un geste de tête dirigé vers la jeune mage. Le prince soupira et releva pour rencontrer le regard bleu et curieux de Luxanna. Le prince pinça ses lèvres pendant l'espace d'un instant avant de se lancer.

\- Mademoiselle, vous devez remplir une nouvelle mission, au nom de la grande cité de Demacia.

Son visage s'illumina tout à coup, comme s'il s'agissait pour elle d'une bonne nouvelle.

\- Super! S'exclama-elle avec un immense sourire. En quoi consiste ma mission, votre Majesté?

Jarvan se racla la gorge et déglutis, un peu mal à l'aise de devoir la décevoir.

\- Eh bien, comme nous avons conclut notre acte de trêve avec Noxus, messire Swain et moi-même avons jugé bien d'envoyer un émissaire noxien et un demacien pour délivrer un message royal à la reine Ashe de Freljord. Et si je ne m'abuse, messire Swain avait affaire à envoyer une missive aussi.

Le sourire de la jeune femme de crispa légèrement. Tout d'un coup, sa nouvelle mission semblait moins lui plaire... Elle inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils, reprenant son état habituel.

\- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un messager, alors? S'enquit Luxanna.

\- Recruter un messager noxien prendrait un mois, et d'ailleurs, la route vers Freljord est dangereuse, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut réussir à traverser le froid, répondit Jericho à la jeune mage. Nous sommes déjà sur place. Nous n'avons pas rédiger ce traité la semaine dernière pour rien.

\- Et puis notre accord stipule que les noxiens et les demaciens doivent apprendre à se côtoyer afin d'assurer une bonne chimie et défense entre les deux villes, compléta le prince.

Luxanna cligna des yeux avant de sourire drôlement, apparement mal à l'aise. Son regard allait de Jarvan à mes semblables, rapidement. Elle avait l'air anxieuse.

\- Je vois, murmura-elle avant de continuer plus fort. Et avec qui serais-je fusionnée?

\- Avec cette or... Grommela Garen.

\- Avec le Général Darius, coupa le prince en haussant le ton.

Il adressa un regard agacé au chevalier. Il devait détester autant que moi le fait qu'il me traite de la sorte. Oui, je n'étais pas un ange, je le savais. Oui, j'avais commis des actes horribles envers leur blanche cité, mais tout de même, un peu de respect. Ce dernier grinça des dents en me lançant un air des plus furieux. Je le regardai à peine. La réaction de la blonde m'intriguais plus, disons. Elle me jaugea de haut en bas, comme si elle essayais de m'évaluer, avant de reporter son attention à son supérieur.

\- D'accord... Et quand partons-nous? Demanda la dame de la lumière, le plus neutre possible.

\- Demain matin, répondit Jarvan IV.

Le poing de Garen s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux femmes à table.

\- Ma soeur n'ira nulle part avec ce noxien! S'indigna-il en me pointant du doigt.

\- C'est pas poli de pointer du doigt, mon lapin, ricana Draven.

Il avait le don de dire des âneries aux bons moments, lui...

\- Ferme-là, Draven, lançai-je en même temps que Garen.

\- Garen, je t'en prie, supplia Luxanna en touchant délicatement le bras de son frère. Si prince Jarvan me demande de remplir cette mission, je saurai m'en acquitter.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. La blonde envoya un sourire encourageant au chevalier et ce dernier soupira lourdement. Il finit par abdiquer après quelques instants de chamailleries. Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de se résigner. Il avait beau contester jusqu'à l'aube le lendemain, le prince avait ordonné quelque chose et cela devait être fait. Même principe que quand Swain lançait un ordre. Je pourrais décimer sa tour en entier, cela ne changerait rien. Le prince Jarvan nous autorisa, nous, les noxiens, à prendre congé. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la table et croisai le regard de quatre demaciens bien sérieux. Un air grave était affiché sur leur visage, un air qui voulait dire quelque chose du genre « si tu touches à notre petite Lux, tu le payeras cher». Je détestais la façon dont ces gens-là se surprotégeait sans cesse. Il n'étaient plus des enfants, ils savaient se comporter comme tel, non? Une fois en avant de nos chambres respectives, je me permis de prendre le coude de mon supérieur. J'avais beau accepter de faire cette livraison, je n'en restais pas moins heureux de devoir le faire. Swain pivota sur ses talons et me regarda, un sourcil en l'air.

\- Pourquoi moi, Swain, gromelai-je. Si vous aviez prévu de faire un coup comme ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir amener quelqu'un d'autre avec nous...

\- C'est portant vous qui aviez insisté pour amener Draven à la place de Talon, répliqua le mage en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors quoi, Talon aurait dû le faire, à la base? Lançai-je en levant un bras en l'air, exaspéré.

\- En effet. Et il est hors de question que Draven le fasse, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Général.

\- J'avoue... Mais Talon ne l'aurait pas plus fait, d'ailleurs. Il n'écoute les ordres de personne...

\- Cette mission était donc faite pour vous, Général, conclut Jericho.

Je soupirai bruyamment en faisant les cents pas.

\- C'est ridicule d'envoyer un grand gars en armure comme moi pour ce genre de truc, Swain.

Le vieux mage réprima un petit rire. Je détestais au plus haut point qu'il se foute de ma gueule comme il le faisait, mais je contenais ma colère en dedans de moi.

\- Que proposez-vous? Que j'y aille avec ma jambe abîmée? En traînant de la patte comme je le fais, nous n'irons pas bien loin. Et si vous tenez à ce que la petite Luxanna reviennent sans sa virginité, ce qui ne prouverait aucunement que nous sommes dignes de confiance, demandez à votre cher frère de prendre votre place.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et adressai un regard peu amène à Swain. C'était ridicule. Je ne répondis rien et entrai dans ma chambre en fermant brusquement la porte derrière moi. Il me restait une soirée pour me préparer avant de partir avec la blondinette. Je sortis de mon sac une carte de Runeterra et l'observai longuement. Afin d'éviter de devoir traverser la satanée rivière serpentine, nous n'avions aucun autre choix que de la contourner, ce qui nous rallongeait d'une à deux semaines, à cheval bien sûr. La route nous prendrait plus ou moins un mois et deux semaines, selon mes calculs. Il était presque impossible d'amener autant de vivres, il était donc obligatoire pour nous de chasser et de camper... Cela s'annonçait comme étant une longue et difficile mission, surtout pris l'un avec l'autre. Je ne connaissait pas vraiment cette jeune femme, tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle était assez forte pour lancer de puissants sorts capable de cramer quelqu'un et qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on la sous-estime.

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle. Je devais préparer mes choses pour le départ et dus entrer en contact avec d'autres demaciens pour savoir où trouver de la nourriture et des équipements adéquats pour le froid glacial de Freljord. Durant la soirée, je dus m'acheter une grosse parka et des vêtements chauds, accompagné d'un garde que je ne connaissais pas. Luxanna devait probablement être occupée à faire ses bagages ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le prince demacien nous avait promis que deux chevaux attelés nous attendraient aux portes de la ville avec de quoi survivre pour une bonne semaine, ainsi que des armes de chasse. Au moins ils savaient se montrer généreux. Tout au long de mes préparatifs, Draven me suivait et me racontait toutes sortes d'âneries. Il voulait que je fasse attention à moi, que je m'amuse et que je revienne en un seul morceau.

Avant que nous allions nous coucher, mon frère passa me voir et resta avec moi pour discuter.

\- tu sais Darius, me dit-il, pendant que tu faisais tes trucs, eh bah je suis retournée voir cette fille.

\- Quelle fille? Demandai-je, piqué par la curiosité.

\- Celle que j'ai été voir jouer de la musique hier soir.

\- tu es sorti en douce hier, idiot? Le grondai-je.

Draven s'esclaffa légèrement.

\- Allez Darius, j'ai vingt-huit ans, je peux faire ce que je veux, se justifia-il avec son sourire narquois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Personne ne t'a vu, rassure-moi, lui demandai-je.

\- Personne sauf cette musicienne.

Je vis dans ses yeux une étincelle que je n'avais jamais vraiment vue avant. Certes, il me parlait souvent de ses conquêtes amoureuses, mais il n'y avait que de la moquerie et du désir dans son regard. Cette fois-ci, j'y discernai quelque chose d'autre.

\- Elle a l'air spéciale, cette fille, marmonnai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Draven m'offrit son fameux sourire pervers et plaça ses mains devant sa poitrine.

\- Elle a BEAUCOUP de charme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Il éclata de rire et je me frappai le front de façon théâtrale. L'étincelle relevait sûrement de cette poitrine bien modelée. Une fois repris de son hilarité, il me poussa amicalement l'épaule.

\- Je rigole, frérot, me lança-il. Elle a plus qu'une grosse paire de seins. Elle a un petit quelque chose à l'intérieur qui est juste, wow. Tu connais Sona Buvelle?

\- De nom seulement, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- eh bien, elle est muette, mon gars! S'exclama mon cadet. Et pourtant je sens une chimie avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

\- Eh bien parle-lui, je ne sais pas...

\- C'est ce que je fais, mon frère! Elle donne un spectacle ce soir et je suis décidé à aller le voir! Elle m'avait aussi parlé d'un show à Piltover je crois... Compte sur moi pour aller écouter sa formidable musique!

Je souris légèrement. Voir mon frère dans cet état me ravissais. Peut-être avait-il enfin comprit qu'une femme avait de la valeur et qu'il fallait plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour gagner son cœur. Il restait toujours aussi macho, intéressé par sa volumineuse poitrine, mais il semblait déterminé à avoir plus que du sexe. J'étais bien fier de lui. Je lui suggérais de prendre congé, histoire de me laisser me reposer avant mon long voyage. Étant comme il était, mon frère se jeta dans mes bras et me serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Je levai les yeux au ciel et attendis patiemment qu'il termine son numéro. Une fois seul, je pris une douche chaude, me vêtis d'un pantalon confortable et me jetai sur le lit en posant un dernier regard sur le livre posé sur mon sac de voyage. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le réveil du lendemain fut un peu difficile. Je m'étirai un peu histoire de défaire quelques noeuds musculaires que j'avais aux épaules et retournai prendre une douche. Encore. C'était une habitude, chez moi, et je devais en profiter avant que ce luxe ne soit plus que souvenir pendant le prochain mois à suivre. Je rangeai mes affaires en vitesse et sorti, me dirigeant lourdement vers les portes de la ville. J'étais vêtu de ma fière armure étincelante, cette fois, et j'affichai ma hache qui était bien accrochée dans mon dos. Les gardes me saluèrent poliment et m'escortèrent aux portes où se trouvait déjà la jeune Luxanna. Cette dernière était en train de donner une carotte son cheval gris clair et lui caressa l'échine. En me voyant, elle eut un sourire poli.

\- Bon matin, Général Darius, me dit-elle.

\- Bon matin, répondis-je simplement.

Je ne tenais pas vraiment à converser avec elle pour le moment. À côté d'elle se trouvait son grand frère. Il me darda d'un regard venimeux.

\- Fais attention à toi, ma chère soeur, ordonna-il à Luxanna en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Reste toujours sur tes gardes.

La jeune mage leva les yeux au ciel et se jeta dans les bras ouvert de son frère, le serrant en une profonde accolade.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le rassura-elle. Je saurai me défendre, et s'il y a quelque chose, je ne suis pas seule.

Garen gronda et la laissa se défaire de son accolade. Il ne la quitta pas du regard durant tout le temps qu'elle prit pour grimper sur sa monture, acte qui ne me prit que quelques secondes. Le cheval que l'on me prêtait avait l'air d'un robuste mâle avec une robe noire et soyeuse. Sur son dos reposait deux sacs qui semblaient contenir des provisions et des armes de chasse. Je jetai un oeil à ceux sur le dos de la jument de Luxanna. J'en déduis qu'il y avait de quoi nous tenir au chaud et des outils pour faire un semblant de campement. J'espérais de tout cœur ne pas être le seul de notre duo à savoir survivre en forêt... Luxanna se redressa, attacha sa petite cape bleue et me lança un sourire encourageant.

\- Prêt, Général?

Je répondit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Allons-y! S'écria-elle.

Notre voyage commença alors. Nos deux chevaux n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se suivre un en arrière de l'autre, à ma plus grande confusion. Il fallait toujours qu'ils soient un à côté de l'autre, et c'était fort embêtant quand le chemin avait tendance à rapetisser. Voyant mon air un peu confus, Luxanna rigola.

\- Il s'agit d'un couple de chevaux, Général Darius, m'informa-elle. Lumière est ma jument et son compagnon, Ombrage, ont la fâcheuse habitude de toujours rester côtes à côtes.

\- Je vois.

Je n'étais, à la base, pas une personne très bavarde, et j'avais le pressentiment que Luxanna était tout mon contraire sur cet aspect. Je sentais clairement que l'absence de discussions entre nous deux l'embarrassait, mais en même temps, que dire à une jeune demacienne? Je continuai alors à rester silencieux et à regarder tout droit devant, jetant quelques coups d'yeux autour et sur la carte. Avec un peu de chance, nous réussirions à faire un bon bout avant la tombée de la nuit. Fort embêtée par le silence, Luxanna commença alors à chanter tout bas. Son chant était presqu'un murmure. Si je n'avais pas l'ouïe aussi fine, je ne l'aurais probablement pas entendu. Au moins, ce n'était pas désagréable être avec elle. Pour l'instant. Je reconnus la chanson qu'elle fredonnait doucement. C'était une pièce musicale qui parlait de l'honneur ou un truc du genre. Pas forcement mon type de musique, disons. Durant tout l'avant midi, nous chevauchions ensemble sans rien de dire, écoutant les sons de la nature mêlées à la voix de Luxanna. Je devais admettre que la jeune femme était relativement douée. J'en déduis qu'elle avait suivi des cours, probablement par obligation. Les nobles demaciens, selon mes lectures, devaient se spécialiser d'une certaine façon, dans un art quelconque. Peut-être que l'art de la magie ne lui était pas suffisant, ou bien on l'avait forcée à chanter. Cela ne représentait qu'un paquet de détails insignifiants pour moi, le genre de trucs qui ne demandaient pas de question sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, je ne tenais pas vraiment à connaitre sa vie en détail, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de finir cette mission au plus vite et de rentrer chez moi, à Noxus. Un bruit coupa court à mes réflexions et rompit le silence. Le ventre de Luxanna venait de gronder famine. Je lui lançai un regard neutre, lui demandant sans mots si tout allait bien. Elle murmura des excuses en rougissant. Je levai la tête et observai le soleil. Selon sa position, nous avions dépassé l'heure du repas d'une heure, voir peut-être même deux. Elle avait raison d'avoir faim. Je levai le poing.

\- Arrêtons-nous, ordonnai-je.

\- Bien, Général, acquiesça la jeune mage.

Je descendis de sur ma monture et fouillai dans le sac de provision. J'en tirai un sac de toile rempli de fruits. Je le sortis de la grande poche et levai un sourcil en direction de Luxanna, alors qu'elle approchait en gambadant presque. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents en me tendant les mains. Je laissai tomber le sac entre ses mains et elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Merci, Général Darius, me dit elle en tournant les talons.

\- Darius, repliquai-je.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et me dévisagea avec un air confus.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Juste Darius, s'il vous plaît, expliquai-je. Je ne suis pas votre général.

La blonde cligna des yeux, les yeux ronds. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cela, mais haussa tout de même les épaules.

\- comme vous voudrez, Darius.

Je hochai la tête et continuai de regarder dans le sac de provision. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant hormis de la viande séchée et salée. Je m'en pris quelques tranches et m'appuyai contre la croupe de ma monture pour manger. Je devais probablement être un compagnon ennuyant, se contentant simplement de remplir la part du contrat sans rien dire ou faire d'autre. Une fois que j'eus terminé ma petite ration, je me croisai les bras et patientai. Mademoiselle devait probablement être en train de savourer ses fruits. En même temps, cela ne me dérangeais pas trop, il fallait bien la ramener en un seul morceau à sa chère Demacia. Je dus attendre plus ou moins cinq minutes avant de la revoir avec le sac de fruits dans les mains. Elle me le tendis et me sourit. Je m'en emparai sans rien ajouter, le remis dans la grosse poche et remontai en selle. Une fois ma coéquipière en selle également, nous repartirent. Le silence dura à peine une dizaine de minutes cette fois-ci. Il fut interrompit par la voix joviale de la jeune demacienne. C'était prévisible, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas supporter cela bien longtemps.

\- Allez-vous vraiment rester muet tout le long, Darius? Me lança-elle en riant doucement. Le voyage risque d'être long, sinon!

\- Je ne suis pas du genre bavard, répondis-je plus rudement que je ne le voulais.

\- Eh bien, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre, qu'en dites-vous?

Je sentais son regard poser sur moi. Je lui rendis alors la pareille, la gratifiant de mon air peu amène, celui que j'avais pratiquement toujours sur le visage, d'ailleurs. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à étirer la conversation avec elle, alors je tentai une approche brève et directe.

\- Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour vous de ne pas me connaitre, justement.

\- Ne dites pas de telles sottises! S'exclama-elle, joviale. Vous avez l'air plus gentil que vous le dites.

Je m'esclaffai légèrement et levai les yeux au ciel. Darius, la main de Noxus, une gentille personne... Elle pouvait bien continuer de rêver. Après toutes les atrocités que j'avais commises au cours de mon existence...

\- Gentil est probablement le dernier qualificatif que je m'étiquetterais, commentai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

\- Faux! S'objecta-elle. Le dernier c'est bavard.

Je lui retournai un air peu amusé alors qu'elle rigolait un peu. Luxanna leva un sourcil en ma direction. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier mon manque de sens de l'humour.

\- même avec cet air que vous vous donnez, je suis persuadée que je peux trouver une part gentille en vous.

Je ne répondis rien et continuai de regarder droit devant, muet comme une carpe. Cette fille-là allait rendre ce voyage encore plus difficile, je le sentais...


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturne: Darius n'oserait pas faire une telle chose, voyons *wink wink***

 **Note: Ce chapitre me plaît énormément, en espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi! Bonne lecture!**

Le ciel était devenu sombre à un point tel que la visibilité était beaucoup trop réduite pour continuer d'avancer à cheval. De toute façon, nos montures devaient être épuisées par tout ce chemin. Je demandai à Ombrage de ralentir la cadence en tirant sur les rennes et Lumière suivit également.

\- Darius? Me demanda Luxanna, un peu inquiète.

\- Il fait trop noir pour continuer, expliquai-je. Arrêtons-nous.

\- Pas bête.

Nous descendîmes de nos montures. Une fois au sol, Luxanna vint me rejoindre pour me donner un coup de main. Nous avions ce qu'il fallait pour monter un abri, d'une manière ou d'une autre. De plus, nous avions très faim, car nous n'avions pas encore mangé depuis le dernier arrêt qui remontait à plus ou moins sept heures. Je demandai à la blonde de me faire un feu pendant que je m'arrangeais avec l'abri. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine, seulement le temps de trouver et de placer des branches en forme de tipi, le feu était déjà allumé. Je devais avouer que j'étais fort impressionné. Haussant les sourcils, je lui lançai un regard admiratif.

\- Pas mal, lançai-je.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant. Vous savez, la magie peut faire bien des choses...

En disant cela, elle fit remuer ses doigts et l'abri se monta tout seul. J'étais franchement impressionné. Je tournai la tête, bouche bée et attendais des explications. Devant mon air abasourdi, Luxanna s'esclaffa.

\- N'êtes-vous pas une magicienne contrôlant la lumière? Demandai-je avec intrigue.

\- je suis spécialisée en lumière, oui. C'est mon élément, si on veut, mais je connais la base.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation, toujours aussi renversé. Je guidai les deux chevaux vers un tronc d'arbre et les attachai là. Je sortis un bol et versai de l'eau dedans pour hydrater nos montures. Une fois la tâche faite, je saisi deux morceaux de viande crue et deux branches de bois relativement minces. Je revins auprès de la demacienne et lui montrai le repas.

\- Cela vous va, mademoiselle Luxanna? M'enquis-je.

\- oui bien sûr, souffla-elle.

J'empalai un morceau de chair et le fit cuire sur le feu. Le crépitement des flammes me détendis. Pendant un instant, je me sentais comme chez moi, assis à côté de mon foyer, en train de savourer un bon livre. Mon regard se perdit à travers la lumière des flammes dansantes. Le feu me rappelait toujours la guerre et la mort, d'une certaine manière. Je me remémorai une série d'événements assez violents et secouai la tête un peu après. Je n'appréciais pas forcement les actes que j'avais commis dans le passé, sans pour autant en avoir des remords. Une fois le morceau de viande cuit, je le retirai d'en haut des flammes et passai la branche à Luxanna.

\- Merci, murmura-elle.

Je réservais le même sort au deuxième morceau. Le temps de cuisson fut un peu plus long puisque le mien était plus épais que celui de mademoiselle Crownguard. Contrairement à mon plan initial, nous ne mangeâmes pas en silence.

\- Avons nous assez d'eau pour la journée de demain, selon vous? Me demanda Luxanna.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Voulez-vous que je parte en éclaireur trouver une source? Proposa la jeune femme.

\- Hors de question, refusai-je.

Elle soupira et me tourna légèrement le dos.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais rien faire seule, n'est-ce pas? Me lança-elle, fâchée.

\- En quelque sorte, repliquai-je sèchement.

Je l'entendis soupirer à nouveau et la vis se croiser les bras violemment.

\- Écoutez, je suis là pour aller porter un foutu message à Freljord et vous garder en vie pendant tout ce temps là, pouvez-vous simplement ne pas me compliquer la tâche? Grognai-je.

Les caprices des jeunes femmes en manque de liberté me démangeaient beaucoup. Je ne tenais pas forcement à être méchant avec elle, mais au fond, cela m'énervait. Elle me regarda pendant un instant, les yeux gros et larmoyants. La demacienne se leva, lança sa branche dans le feu et entra dans l'abri sans rien ajouter. Pour ma part, je me contentai de rester assis dans l'herbe fraîche et de jouer dans la braise avec mon bâton. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, quand je la croyais endormie, je perçus un son qui contrastait avec le silence de la nuit. C'était des sanglots à peine audible. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Encore une autre âme sensible qui ne savait pas prendre sur soi. J'étais déçu, je la croyais différente des autres filles. Je devais m'être trompé. Délaissant ma contemplation, je jetai mon bâton dans le feu aussi et entrai dans l'abri. Tout à coup, ses sanglots cessèrent et elle roula sur elle même, me faisant dos. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et mis ma main sur son bras, essayant d'être un peu moins brusque que d'habitude.

\- Luxanna, marmonnai-je, ce n'est qu'une question de sécurité.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est ce à quoi on s'attends de moi.

\- Je sais, répéta-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ce drame?

Elle soupira et se redressa, me faisant maintenant face. Son visage souillé par les larmes était à peine visible par le manque de lumière.

\- Vous ne comprendrez jamais, Darius, souffla-elle.

\- Sans explications, ça commence mal, en effet, commentai-je avec sarcasme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais s'esclaffa malgré elle.

\- Nous en discuterons éventuellement, me lança la mage.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit mademoiselle Luxanna, répliquai-je, neutre.

Je m'étendis à l'autre extrémité de l'abri, histoire de rester le plus loin possible de la demacienne. Une fois bien installé, je l'entendis se retourner sur elle-même.

\- Darius? Chuchota la jeune femme.

\- oui? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Juste Lux, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit, Lux.

\- Bonne nuit, Darius.

Je mis un certain temps à m'endormir, mais je réussis néanmoins à me laisser emporter dans les bras du sommeil en écoutant la respiration de la jeune femme assoupie à côté de moi.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent avant que nous ne rencontrâmes notre plus gros obstacle: la neige. Avec le temps, malgré la distance que j'essayais de conserver entre la demacienne et moi, il était rendu difficile de ne pas m'en intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle était de nature bien curieuse et essayait souvent de me soutirer quelques détails personnels sur ma vie. Quand nous vîmes les premiers flocons de neige tomber, la jeune mage sourit chaleureusement.

\- J'ai toujours aimé la neige, m'avoua-elle. C'est si beau.

\- Surtout froid, maugréai-je.

\- Un vrai rabat-joie! S'écria Lux en riant un peu. Tu me lances ma cape, s'il te plait?

Je fouillai d'une main dans le sac à ma droite et dénichai son morceau de linge. Je lui lançai habilement et elle l'attrapa au vol, me gratifiant d'un merci au passage. Une genre de frontière s'était affaissée entre nous deux. Nous n'étions plus aussi formels, délaissant le vouvoiement et favorisions la survie aux manières. Juste jeter un œil à Lux en disait long sur notre condition. Nous n'avions pas réussi à mettre la main sur un lac ou une rivière assez profonde pour nous laver adéquatement, nous devions probablement sentir très mauvais. Nous avions l'air sale et fatigués. Il commençait alors à faire un peu froid, donc je sorti également ma parka et me la jetai sur les épaules.

Durant le trajet, nous n'avions pas cessé de nous poser des questions (surtout elle, personnellement, je préférais répondre). Elle savait quelques détails sur ma vie personnelle, mais comme je restai bref, elle n'en apprenait que peu et me le reprochait souvent. Alors que je venais tout juste d'attacher mon nouvel équipement, la jeune femme me lança une question.

\- Te souviens tu de ce petit garçon, à Demacia?

\- Si tu savais le nombre de petits que je croise par jour, répondis-je avec ironie.

\- Te fous pas de moi, gloussa-elle. Ce petit pauvre.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et scrutai son visage. Comme à chaque fois, il prit une tournure plus rosée que d'habitude, surtout au niveau des joues. Elle détourna la face, s'échappant de mon regard inquisiteur. C'était une drôle de manie chez elle.

\- Eh bien, continua Lux, pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Je veux dire, non que ce soit mal, mais je me demandais juste...

\- J'ai eu un passé difficile, je croyais te l'avoir dit, soupirai-je.

Cette fois-ci, elle arrêta sa monture pour me river d'un regard des plus sérieux. Mon cheval fit de même, alors je fus forcé de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Allez, sois honnête avec moi, m'implora-elle. J'en ai assez de jouer aux devinettes avec toi.

\- je n'ai aucune raison de raconter ma vie à qui que ce soit, grondai-je. Encore moins à une Demacienne.

Elle me dévisagea avec un air choqué au visage. Lux détestait au plus au point que j'utilise sa nationalité comme argument. Au fond, j'avais raison, je n'avais pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit sur moi. Elle donna un petit coup de rennes, ordonnant aux chevaux de continuer.

\- Après tout ce temps, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance?

Son ton de voix prouvait que mon commentaire rude l'avait offensée. Je ne répondis rien, ne tenant pas à être plus méchant que nécessaire. Après un certain temps, elle laissa tomber, devinant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de ma part. Frustrée, elle ne dit rien pendant une heure de trajet. Plus nous avancions dans la forêt, plus il faisait froid et plus le sol devenait blanc. Comme nous avions été beaucoup plus rapide que selon mes prédictions, atteindre Freljord nous prendrait encore un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais c'était tout de même la semaine la plus difficile de toute notre voyage. Le sol commençait à être de moins en moins stable à cause de la présence de neige. Les chevaux avaient plus de difficulté à marcher. Lumière trébucha justement sur une roche, passant proche de tomber. Heureusement pour la cavalière, j'eus le réflexe de la rattraper avec mon bras valide, coupant court à son cri de frayeur. Lux releva lentement la tête et découvrit son visage littéralement enfouis sur mon torse. Je vis ses joues tourner au rouge pendant qu'elle plaçait sa main sur mon épaule pour se donner une poussée. Une fois replacée sur sa selle, elle murmura un merci à peine audible. J'eus un sourire en coin. Était-elle orgueilleuse à ce point? Cela me fit rire un peu. Je me sentais tout de même un peu mal de l'avoir blessée avec ma rudesse, une heure auparavant. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait non plus. D'habitude, je ne me sentais jamais coupable de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, dans ce cas-ci... Cela devait être le voyage, on devait probablement s'attacher à nos compagnons de voyage puisque notre survie et la leur était en jeu... Je soupirai doucement et me lançai, gardant le regard porté au loin.

\- J'étais comme lui, avant, marmonnai-je.

\- Quoi? Demanda Lux. De quoi parles-tu?

\- Le petit mendiant.

La jeune demacienne ne prononça pas un mot, attendant patiemment que je continue moi-même la parenthèse que je venais d'ouvrir. Au moins elle avait du respect, contrairement à Draven. Je m'ennuyais un peu de lui, justement. Sa folie et ses récits sans dessus (et surtout sans dessous, disons) plus particulièrement.

« Je ne m'ouvre pas à grand monde, alors je te conseille de bien ouvrir tes oreilles, Crownguard. Je suis un orphelin, j'ai perdu mes parents assez tôt. Je ne me souviens qu'à peine d'eux. J'avais quelque chose comme sept ans quand ils sont morts, et j'avais comme tâche de veiller sur mon frère, qui lui était âgé de trois ans. N'ayant plus rien, nous n'avions pas eu d'autres choix que de vivre dans les rues, et crois-moi, à Noxus, les mendiants ne sont pas traités avec autant de respect que dans ta chère Demacia... Alors quand j'ai vu ce petit bonhomme, j'ai pensé à mon frère. Quand je croise des orphelins comme ça dans les rues, à Noxus, je leur lance toujours quelques pièces d'or discrètement et leur dit de rester fort, car la force leur permettra de survivre dans ce monde cruel. C'est ce qui nous maintenu en vie, moi et mon frère.»

J'entendis un reniflement. Encore en train de pleurer? Draven avait raison, je ne me tenais pas assez souvent avec des femmes, bonté divine. Je gardai le regard au loin, n'ayant pas envie de croiser ses yeux en larmes.

\- Wow, souffla-elle doucement. Tu avais raison... Les noxiens ne sont pas comme je le pensais.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais résistai à l'envie de la regarder. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre nous deux, mais j'étais habitué. Je venais de lui faire part d'une partie importante de ma vie. C'était probablement la plus importante, car elle avait fait de moi une personne un peu sensible en dessous de cette carapace et cet air mauvais que j'avais.

\- Darius? Me demanda-elle timidement.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle me sourit de toutes ces dents et ses joues rosirent.

\- Je savais qu'une partie de toi était gentille, s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui devenait rougeâtre et épiais les alentours, entendant le bruit d'une chute. Je fis part de mon observation à mon accompagnatrice et elle se mît à chercher elle aussi. Une chute d'eau signifiait qu'il devait forcement avoir un lac ou une rivière, bref, quelque chose pour nous laver et faire le plein d'eau.

\- Avec un peu de chance, l'eau ne nous congèlera pas! Lança Lux avec entrain.

\- nous ne sommes pas assez loin de toute façon, commentai-je. On est encore au dessus du point de congélation.

La demacienne sourit et encouragea son cheval à accélérer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le lac était en face de nous. Nous descendîmes de notre monture respective et Lux sorti d'un de ses sacs deux couvertures et nos gourdes d'eau. Elle me rejoignit en un rien de temps. Le lac était beau, une chute se trouvait au fond et une barricade de rochers protégeait l'étendue d'eau, littéralement. Un peu comme si le lac s'était formé dans un trou qui lui même était dans un trou. J'allai sur le bord extrême et regardai la hauteur. Un saut de cette hauteur était plutôt dangereux, surtout debout. Je demandai à Lux de patienter pendant que je m'agenouillai au sol. Une fois assis sur le bord, je me donnai une petite poussée avec mes bras. J'atterris directement sur mes pieds en émettant un bruit assez fort à cause de ma grosse armure. Je secouai les jambes pour me remettre du choc et me demandai comment nous allions bien pouvoir sortir de là. Lux fit quelques pas vers moi.

\- Et moi, je saute? Demanda-elle avec peur.

\- Mademoiselle a peur des hauteurs? La narguai-je.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-elle en croisant les bras. J'ai seulement peur de me briser une jambe.

\- Saute, je te rattraperai.

\- Mais tu es fou?!

Je la regardai avec mon regard le plus sérieux et ouvris les bras, prêt à la recueillir. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de me lancer les couvertures et les gourdes, que j'attrapais sans problèmes. Je déposai les articles par terre et relevai la tête. Lux mordit sa lèvre avant de sauter en laissant échapper un cri. Comme prévu, elle atterrit dans mes bras grands ouverts. Son visage, si près du mien, prit une intéressante teinte et elle tourna la tête rapidement.

\- Oui heum, merci Darius, marmonna-elle, toute rouge.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Elle débarqua de mes bras et passa les siens autour de sa taille. La jeune femme approcha un peu de l'eau du lac et y jeta un coup d'œil. Pendant que je commençai à enlever les morceaux de mon armure, elle tourna les talons et me regarda, toute timide.

\- pourrais-tu... Heum... Balbutia la demacienne. Te retourner?

\- Je pourrais, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Lux leva un sourcil en l'air et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Je me retournai en m'esclaffant, faisant face au mur de pierre. Pendant que je retirai mon plastron, j'entendis un son de plongeon. Je reconnus la voix de Lux quand elle soupira d'aise en entrant dans l'eau.

\- L'eau est bonne, me lança-elle. Comment est-ce possible?

\- Si cela se trouve, nous sommes dans un bassin chauffé par chaleur naturelle, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me retournai et eut le temps de la voir rougir comme une tomate avant de se retourner vivement, une main devant les yeux.

\- Darius! S'écria-elle. Tu aurais pu au moins m'avertir!

\- Je suis encore vêtu...

\- Tu appelles ça être vêtu?! S'indigna la demacienne.

Je m'esclaffai et retirai mon dernier morceau, ma ceinture avec la bande de tissus rouge qui y était fixé. À mon tour, je plongeai dans le lac. Elle avait raison, l'eau était bien bonne. Il devait s'agir d'un bassin géothermique à coup sûr, ou bien cela relevait de la magie ou un truc du genre. Lux, à trois mètres de moi, retira sa main et me regarda. Heureusement pour elle, l'eau s'arrêta juste assez haut pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Vous êtes trop pudiques, vous les demaciens, soupirai-je.

\- Pudiques? Répondit-elle en sourcillant vers moi. Il s'agit d'un manque de respect que de se promener ainsi, Darius!

\- À Demacia, rectifiai-je en soutenant son regard.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, pensive.

\- Oui... À Demacia...

Je frictionnai mon corps, histoire de retirer une bonne couche de saleté. Voyant mon initiative, Luxanna fit de même en évitant strictement de croiser mon regard, cette fois-ci. Pendant que je me lavai, je décidai de lui poser une question.

\- Est-ce que tu te plais vraiment, à Demacia?

Elle sembla désarçonnée par ma subite interrogation. Lux inclina la tête et fronça un peu les sourcils en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une telle chose? Répliqua-elle avec un rire jaune.

\- Une impression que j'ai, répondis-je simplement.

La jeune blonde perdit son sourire et baissa un peu la tête. Elle nagea en direction du bord du lac et y déposa ses bras. En laissant échapper un soupir, elle releva pour regarder le ciel devenu étoilé.

\- Disons simplement que je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir que je ne l'aurais désiré, m'expliqua Lux avec une voix qui semblait blessée.

Je m'approchai doucement et m'agrippai au bord comme elle, a à peine un mètre d'elle. La demacienne ne broncha pas, comme si cela ne l'a dérangeait pas, ou bien elle ne m'avais pas encore remarqué. La lune d'argent scintillait sur le lac, rendant l'atmosphère très calme et intime, bref, parfaite pour ce genre de discussion. Avec ce filtre, sa peau semblait être en porcelaine, si douce et si fragile, me donnant presque envie de la toucher du bout des doigts.

\- Tu veux du pouvoir? M'enquis-je gravement.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers moi, me montrant un joli visage triste. Quelque chose chez elle me rendait également triste, un peu comme si cette douleur était contagieuse. Elle reporta son attention sur ses mains et inspira profondément.

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment être puissante, continua la demacienne. Je veux juste... Être maître de mon destin...

\- Personne ne l'est vraiment...

\- C'est possible, d'une certaine façon, s'exaspéra-elle. Il y a une différence entre vivre et se faire dicter sa vie...

\- C'est pour ça que je hais les demaciens, affirmai-je.

Lux se retourna en un clin d'œil, insultée par ma remarque.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Vous suivez un chemin déjà fait par quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de vous en créer un, m'expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai un choix? S'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Non, soufflai-je en n'approchant un peu.

Furieuse, elle croisa les bras et détourna le regard furtivement, m'assenant un coup de cheveux d'or mouillés au visage. Doucement, je reculai son épaule et pris sa mâchoire dans ma paume, toujours dans la plus grande lenteur possible. Je la forçai à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne te hais pas, murmurai-je. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui est différent de ces stupides demaciens.

Son visage, à quelques centimètres du mien, perdit toute trace de colère et fut remplacé par quelque chose que je ne saurais identifier. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent alors dangereusement...


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturne: je dirai plutôt sensible au lieu de faible :) (je trouvais ça touchant aussi le grand gaillard au cœur tendre :3) mais bon, tu marques un bon point, je prends en note!**

 **Note: navrée du retard de la publication de ce chapitre, gros party + boisson ne doivent pas entrer en contact avec la rédaction de cette fic, selon moi ;p**

 **Temps pour un brin de romance :3 j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi!**

Lux détourna la tête et j'arrêtai mon mouvement, subitement. Mon cerveau me hurla toute sortes de choses alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce que j'avais tenté de faire. Je décidai d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que mon esprit se chamailla avec ma conscience violemment. J'avais délibérément tenté de l'embrasser. Je savais que cette demacienne m'intriguais, qu'elle avait ce petit quelque chose de different des autres qui me plaisait, mais c'était bien trop déraisonnable de commettre un tel acte. Personne ne l'aurait jamais su sauf nous deux, mais je savais bien que cela traînerait dans le fond de ma tête pour toujours. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la façon dont je me sentais par rapport avec cette fille, je ne saisissais pas et je me savais pas comment exprimer non plus ce que je ressentais. S'il y avait quelque chose qui me tapais royalement sur les nerfs, c'était de ne pas comprendre quelque chose et de n'avoir aucun contrôle là dessus.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Luxanna se donna une poussée avec ses bras pour sortir du bassin. Je me tournai et m'accotai le dos sur le rebord, détournant le regard de sa nudité. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me remettre les idées en place, sans succès. C'était bien trop étrange et nouveau pour moi, ces sensations. Je décidai donc de laisser tomber. Il était inutile de tourner le fer dans la plaie.

\- Tu peux monter, m'avertit la jeune demacienne.

Je ne me fis pas attendre. Je grimpai et me revêtis en un rien de temps. Une fois la tâche faite, je regardai aux alentours en quête d'une façon pour nous de sortir de ce trou pendant que Lux remplissait les gourdes d'eau. Je vis, à quelques mètres de là, deux gros rochers. Ils étaient assez massifs pour me permettre de monter dessus et sortir sans problème. Pour Lux, je comptais simplement opter pour la courte échelle. Je lui fis part de mon plan et elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Je m'agenouillai près du rebord rocheux et attendis qu'elle vienne. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et son pied entre mes paumes. Elle me regarda longuement avant de me donner un petit hochement de tête. Je la soulevai alors un peu brusquement, histoire de lui donner une bonne lancée. Lux réussit à surmonter le mur sans problèmes. J'allai chercher nos effets personnels et les lui lançai banalement. Pendant que ma partenaire allait les remettre dans les sacs, je grimpai sur les rochers et gravit le mur. Les gros muscles servaient à quelque chose, disons. Une fois propre et hydratés, nous continuâmes notre route vers le château de glace de la reine Ashe.

Une cinq jours s'écoulèrent avant que le temps ne devienne vraiment très désagréable et froid. Nous étions près du but, enfin. Seulement quelques jours avant notre arrivée, et c'était là que le froid nous fit le plus souffrir. Nous avancions de plus en plus lentement, la nourriture se faisait plus rare, bref, ce n'était pas tout rose. Et c'était d'ailleurs là que nous nous sommes le plus rapprochés, Lux et moi. J'admirais sa débrouillardise, son sens de l'humour et son petit air... Noxien. Quelque chose au fond de son âme reflétait ma ville natale, cette flamme qu'elle avait dans le cœur, ce désir de faire comme elle le voulait et cette résistance envers la soumission. Elle n'aimait pas se faire commander et me l'avait montrer de nombreuses fois durant notre long voyage. Elle me rappelait un peu mon jeune frère, lui qui était comme un lion indomptable, désirant plus que tout faire ce qui lui plaisait. Contrairement à lui, elle avait cette notion de respect et bon sens, ce qui faisait en sorte qu'elle pouvait obéir sans ronchonner.

Durant cette phase du voyage, j'en appris beaucoup sur la jeune blonde. Notamment que dès que ses parents en eurent la chance, ils l'avaient envoyé dans l'armée pour qu'elle puisse se rendre utile à sa manière. Elle était une magicienne assez puissante et était toujours une petite fille modèle dès sa tendre enfance. Elle avait longtemps servi sa nation lors des missions d'espionnage et elle se sentait vraiment blessée que sa famille l'eut traité ainsi. La demacienne se sentait comme un jouet entre les mains des dirigeants de Demacia, malgré l'amour qu'elle leur portait. Je trouvais cela bien dommage pour elle, une âme si bonne et potentiellement noxienne, prisonnière dans ces parfaites frontières blanches. Je fus tenté de lui proposer de s'installer à Noxus, mais c'était de la folie et elle restait proche de sa famille à un point tel qu'il lui aurait été trop difficile de s'en séparer définitivement.

La nuit, il faisait tellement froid que le vent me mordait la peau, littéralement. J'étais du genre résistant au froid glacial, mais la température devait battre un record puisque j'en avais la chair de poule. Pendant une grosse tempête, nous décidâmes de nous cacher sous un abri naturel formé par des arbres déracinés et brisés par le poids de la neige, histoire que nos chevaux puissent aussi bénéficier d'une certaine protection. Une fois notre tente montée sous les arbres entrecroisés, je décidai de laisser Lux seule et de partir chasser pour nous nourrir.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, m'interdit-elle, les yeux froncés. Tu ne partiras pas seul.

Elle s'enroula plus fortement autour de sa couverture, assise sur le sol couvert de toile et me regarda avec des yeux gros. Je levai les bras au ciel, exaspéré. Nous avions déjà eu une discussion de la sorte des dizaines de fois...

\- Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis deux jours. Hors de question que je te laisse mourir de faim, répliquai-je rudement.

\- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Lança-elle.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, et à toi non plus. Les chevaux sont là, s'il y a quelque chose, ils vont hennir. Tu es une puissante magicienne, il n'y a aucun danger. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, n'aimant pas vraiment que je contourne ses arguments en revenant sur sa sécurité personnelle.

\- Je parle de TOI, bêta, rectifia la demacienne. Je saurai me débrouiller, mais toi, tu pourrais te faire attaquer et tu es seul!

\- Pourquoi tu t'en fais autant pour moi? Grondai-je.

Les joues de Lux rosirent visiblement malgré la noirceur de la tente. Et cela ne relevait pas du froid, j'en étais persuadé. Elle baissai un peu la tête et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Je soupirai et fis quelques pas vers elle. De mon index, je relevai le bout de son menton, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'appréciais pas voir cette teinte d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Je reviendrai vivant, murmurai-je gravement, et avec de quoi te nourrir, je te le promet.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et me regarda partir sans broncher. Au moment où je traversai l'ouverture de notre abri, elle m'interpella une dernière fois. Je tournai légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour la voir dans mon champ de vision.

\- Fais attention.

J'acquiesçai et sorti. Je pris ma hache au passage, l'accrochai à mon dos, saisis l'arc à flèche de chasse ainsi que son carquois et parti me promener. Il faisait extrêmement froid, même vêtu de ma grosse parka. J'errai non loin du campement et me laissai des repères, histoire de ne pas me perdre. Je marquai certains arbres au passage avec mon poignard de poche, une technique qui s'avérait utile lorsque la neige couvrait nos traces de pas. Au loin, je vis un animal marcher très lentement, comme s'il était apeuré. Je tendis mon arc et visai. Au moment où ma flèche quitta l'arc, je savais que je n'avais pas manqué ma cible. J'entendis alors le beuglement de l'animal. Il n'était pas mort, mais marchait difficilement, le rendant facile à capturer. Je piquai une course rapide à travers les bois et rejoignis la bête en quelques secondes. La pauvre me regarda avec supplice, me suppliant de l'achever. La flèche prise dans sa hanche l'empêchait de marcher et l'avait fait tomber. Je daignai mon poignard et lui tranchai la gorge d'un vif mouvement. Étant pressé, je dépeçai l'animal en vitesse et récoltai suffisamment de viande pour Lux et moi. Muni d'un petit sac, je rempli ce dernier de la chair et fit demi tour. Les deux beaux morceaux en poche, je me sentis comme un boucher, fier de ma prise. Heureusement pour moi, la tempête s'était un peu calmée et mes traces sur le sol étaient encore un peu visibles. D'un pas rapide, je rebroussai le chemin. Pendant mon absence, Lux avait fait un petit feu et était entrain de se réchauffer les mains. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle se leva brusquement et courut vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta subitement à un mètre de moi et se mordit la lèvre. Elle rougit et croisa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je... Heum... Balbutia Lux. Je suis contente de te voir! Je... J'ai entendu des bruits étranges tout à l'heure, et je... Enfin...

\- Tout va bien, la rassurai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule momentanément. J'ai de quoi manger. As tu des branches de surplus?

\- Heum... Oui, je crois... Oui! Oui, bien sûr!

Le visage plus rouge que ma cape, la demacienne tourna les talons et retourna au campement. Je la suivis et m'esclaffai intérieurement. Je trouvais bien drôle les petits moments de gêne spontanés qu'elle avait comme cela. Une fois près du feu, je sortis un des deux morceau de viande et l'empalai, comme je le faisais toujours. La viande était excellente. Bien entendu, puisque nous n'avions rien mangé depuis deux jours, il allait de soi que le repas allait être un des meilleurs jamais mangé. Une fois notre viande engloutie et le feu éteint, nous rentrâmes chacun notre tour dans la tente. Le ciel étoilé était à peine visible à cause des arbres de la forêt dense. J'aurais aimé contempler les étoiles, comme je le faisais régulièrement. J'avais toujours l'impression que quelque part là-haut se trouvait mes parents et qu'ils me regardaient. Je me demandai parfois même ce qu'ils auraient pensé de moi. Une fois dans la tente, je vis Lux s'enrouler à nouveau dans sa couverture et soupirer.

\- Je me sens stupide, lança-elle soudainement.

\- En quel honneur? Demandai-je.

\- J'ai amené seulement trois livres...

\- Et alors?

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de dire une des choses les plus absurdes de tout les temps.

\- En temps normal, j'en amène toujours quatre, parfois même cinq! Je n'ai plus rien à lire avant de dormir!

\- Hmm.

Je haussai les épaules et me levai. Je me rappelai alors de ce livre que j'avais pris pour le voyage et que j'avais délaissé, étant simplement dégouté. Peut-être qu'il allait lui plaire. Au fond, les filles aimaient les histoires d'amour, non? Fouillant un peu dans mon sac, je réussis à dénicher le bouquin en question. Je revins m'installer à côté d'elle et le lui tendis.

\- J'ai ça, lui dis-je. Si tu aime les aventures et la romance.

\- Tiens donc, le Général Darius qui lit de la romance, me taquina Lux avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai arrêter de lire ce truc à cause de la romance, justement.

Elle s'esclaffa un peu et prit le livre entre ses mains froides. Elle me remercia et commençai à lire. Sachant qu'une fois partie dans sa lecture elle ne me reparlerait plus, je pris ma couverture et m'étendis. Elle avait cette manière d'entrer dans une bulle incassable dès qu'elle commençait à lire un livre. Je trouvais cela fascinant de la voir dans cet état, si concentrée et imperturbable.

Je regardai alors devant moi et repensai à ce livre. Ce noxien qui s'était attaché à cette demacienne... Au fond, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était forcé de la côtoyer pendant des journées entières, il devait s'en occuper, la nourrir et tout. Un peu comme ce qui se passait avec Lux. Était-je vraiment en train de tomber pour cette fille? Au plus profond de moi-même, je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à le savoir. Il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin de sortir des tréfonds de l'âme, et cela en faisait parti. Le seul bruit qui dérangeait mes réflexions était le claquement des dents de Lux. Je lui lançai un regard en coin. Fatiguée d'avoir froid, elle posa le livre à côté d'elle et rentrai ses mains dans son cocon de couverture.

\- Ça va aller? M'enquis-je.

\- O-Oui, bégaya-elle. J'-j'ai ju-juste froid.

Sans réfléchir, je me levai et m'approchai de la jeune femme sous son regard interrogateur. Ma couverture sur le bras, je m'installai directement à côté d'elle. Lux me dévisagea sans comprendre et recula un peu, inquiète. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'avais oublié que cette petite était littéralement une sainte, n'ayant jamais vu d'homme nu dans sa vie ou n'ayant jamais eu un quelconque contact physique autre qu'une accolade avec un homme en général.

\- Tu avais froid? Lançai-je en ouvrant mes bras.

La demacienne me jugea de haut en bas et me gratifia d'un air incertain, à croire que j'étais un ours prêt à l'attaquer.

\- Je ne mords pas, soupirai-je.

Toujours en hésitant, elle défit sa couverture, la laissant sur ses épaules et se vautra contre mon torse chaud. Une fois collée sur moi, je l'entourai de mes bras et de ma douillette par le fait même. Elle était littéralement gelée, la pauvre. Je sentis ses mains froides sur ma peau et j'en frissonnai presque. Ils étaient gelées comme des glaçons.

\- Mieux?

\- Oui, murmura-elle avec gêne. Merci Darius.

\- Pas de problème.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je me sentais un peu étrange d'avoir contre moi cette belle endormie. Je profitai de la vue que j'avais sur son visage paisible avant de moi aussi me laisser emporter dans les bras du sommeil. Elle était jolie. Vraiment jolie. D'un doigt fin, je déplaçai une de ses mèches qui obstruait ma vue sur son visage angélique. J'écoutais le son de sa douce respiration lente et sentis ce souffle chaud contre mon corps. Je soupirai. Je ne devrais pas être en train d'apprécier ce moment, je devais me contenter de la tenir au chaud pour la ramener à sa chère Demacia en un seul morceau et vivante.

\- Dans quel merdier me suis-je foutu, pensai-je tout bas avant de m'assoupir.

Je me réveillai avec le soleil, comme toujours. La tempête s'était calmée, il n'y avait que quelques flocons qui tombaient ici et là avec une lenteur extrême. Lux dormait encore paisiblement dans mes bras. En bougeant le moins possible, je décidai de prendre le livre et d'en continuer la lecture en attendant. Je n'aimais pas les romans à l'eau de rose, mais je voulais savoir la suite de cette relation impossible. Je me demandais comment ils pouvaient se permettre un tel amour alors qu'ils étaient des rivaux depuis toujours. Je réussis à lire une trentaine de pages, sans plus. La demacienne, toujours sur moi, bougea un peu. Je délaissai mon ouvrage et portai mon attention sur elle. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement, un peu comme si elle rêvait. Tout à coup elle souffla mon nom. Je restai de marbre, ne sachant quoi faire. Si elle rêvait de moi, j'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ai quelque chose pour moi. J'avais déjà assez de difficulté à comprendre comment je me sentais par rapport à elle, je ne voulais pas l'impliquer dedans cela. Je la sentis raffermir sa prise à ma taille et murmurer une seconde fois mon prénom, mais de façon un peu plus alarmante cette fois. Sa respiration s'accéléra et je sentis une tension courir dans ses muscles. Je décidai alors de la réveiller, le plus doucement possible.

\- Lux, réveille-toi, dis-je gravement en la secouant légèrement.

Elle gémit une ultime fois avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, un peu haletante. La demacienne semblait plutôt perdue, comme lorsque l'on réveillait quelqu'un subitement. Elle regarda un peu aux alentours avant de relever la tête vers moi. Lux me décrocha son sourire lumineux et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

\- Bon matin, marmonna-elle en baillant.

\- Tout va bien? La questionnai-je, neutre.

\- oui, un simple mauvais rêve, me rassura-elle.

Elle défit alors notre étreinte et se détacha complètement de moi. Je sentis un petit vide, tout à coup, comme si je m'étais fait à l'idée d'avoir cette demoiselle sur moi. Délaissant la couverture, j'allai chercher mon chandail, que j'avais retiré pour lui procurer un maximum de chaleur, et mon plastron pendant qu'elle s'étirait. Je lui lançai sa cape de fourrure et lui approchai son équipement. Elle souffla un merci et se vêtit convenablement avant de sortir de la tente.

Les quelques jours restants furent comme le précédent; froids, épuisants et sans nourriture. Lux avait l'habitude de se lover contre moi pour s'endormir, puisqu'elle gelait chaque nuit et que je ne tenais pas à devoir transporter une statue de glace avec moi. Heureusement pour nous, deux jours avant notre arrivée au château de la reine, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec un sanglier des neiges. Nous avions eu assez de nourriture pour manger deux fois pendant la journée, histoire de ne pas mourir de faim lors de notre rencontre avec la reine de glace.

Alors que nous étions à quelques kilomètres de l'énorme château, je sentis ma partenaire devenir un peu nerveuse. Comme je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, et qu'il était préférable pour elle de rencontrer la reine en état serein, je la questionnai sur ses inquiétudes.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des trolls ici, mon confia-elle, et qu'ils sont dangereux.

\- C'est vrai, confirmai-je, mais leur roi, Trundle, est allié avec la reine Ashe, si je me m'abuse.

\- Est-ce vrai aussi que les deux autres meneuses veulent la peau de la reine? Lissandra et Sejuani?

\- Luxanna, soupirai-je, tu as aucune raison de t'en faire, tu t'inquiètes trop.

\- je n'aime pas ce qui m'est inconnu, se justifia-elle.

\- pourtant tu voyage avec un des noxiens les plus dangereux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que nous descendions de nos montures. Prenant les rennes de Lumière, elle me rejoignit en avant. La demacienne me lança un regard taquin et me donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Tu es moins dangereux que tu ne le prétends, me nargua-elle.

À côté se trouvait un banc de neige qui définissait le genre de sentier de neige tapée sur lequel nous marchions. Quelque chose de mou, en vrai. Rapide comme l'éclair, je la saisis par la taille et la lançai dans le banc de neige. Pas assez fort pour la blesser, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle s'enfonce un tantinet dans la neige, me donnant un peu de temps. En une fraction de seconde, je l'encadrai de mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et de mon poids pesant sur elle, rendant tout échappatoire impossible. Mon visage, à quelques centimètres du sien, esquissa un sourire en coin devant la demacienne haletante et effrayée qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- tu disais? Lui demandai-je avec vantardise.

\- rien du tout, souffla-elle.

\- c'est ce que je me disais, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ce fut alors sans préavis, sans réfléchir et surtout en suivant simplement mon instinct et mon envie du moment que j'embrassai les lèvres de la belle demacienne pour la première fois.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Coucou! Navrée, je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps avant de publier de nouveaux chapitres, examens finaux à l'école et party d'anniversaire en vue, mais je vais essayer de publier aussi vite que possible! Alors plongeons sans plus attendre dans ce petit chapitre romantique, en espérant que vous allez aimer!**

Je délaissai alors cette douce bouche lentement. Lux était rouge et sourit timidement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle baissa la tête, fuyant mon regard sérieux. Je me demandai honnêtement pourquoi j'avais décidé de céder à ma pulsion. En temps, normalement, j'étais assez en contrôle de moi-même pour me retenir de trancher la tête de Draven lorsque celui-ci disait les pires âneries ou commettait les pires conneries inimaginables, mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas réussi à m'empêcher de le faire. Je me donnai une poussée et me relevai. Je proposai alors une main à la demacienne pour qu'elle puisse sortir de ce banc de neige dans lequel je l'avais poussée dedans. Cependant, une fois remise sur ses pieds, elle garda ma main entre ses paumes froides. Elle n'osa toujours pas relever la tête avant quelques secondes.

\- Darius, je... Commença-elle.

\- Ne dis rien, l'intimai-je.

Elle m'observa alors avec un regard différent de l'habitude. Je levai le bras et balayai la neige restante dans ses cheveux et sur sa cape. Je remontai alors sur son épaule et pris sa joue dans ma paume pendant de longues secondes. Nous ne nous quittâmes pas des yeux un seul instant. Plus je la regardais et plus je comprenais pourquoi elle m'attirait autant. J'avais beau ne pas l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le fallait au début, mon oeil changea envers elle de jour en jour pour en finir comme cela. Je secouai légèrement la tête et soupirai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Luxanna? soufflai-je.

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Devant son visage bouche bée, je ne pus me retenir de poser rapidement un baiser sur son front. Toujours en conservant sa joue, je baissai légèrement la tête pour avoir l'air plus sérieux.

\- Que ceci reste entre nous, d'accord? Murmurai-je.

La jeune femme me répondit d'un hochement de tête vif et nerveux.

\- Bien, nous aurons le temps de discuter de tout ça plus tard. Continuons.

Je laissai tomber ma main et retournai auprès d'Ombrage, tandis que Lux, encore hébétée, reprit les rennes de Lumière dans sa main. Elle sembla un peu choquée, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Je devais admettre que se faire embrasser par un noxien, en étant demacien, devait être plutôt perturbant. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait, si je ne me trompais pas, de son premier baiser.

Nous avions encore un peu moins d'un kilomètre de marche avant d'arriver à la frontière du royaume de la reine Ashe. Le reste du trajet se fut en silence, compte tenu du fait que ma partenaire était probablement encore très mal à l'aise. Cela me fit presque sourire. Presque. Je ne devais pas laisser transparaître un simple indice sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait de soi que la reine et tout le peuple de Freljord devait croire qu'il existait toujours une certaine tension entre Demacia et Noxus. En gros, personne ne devait savoir qu'un lien plus fort venait de se former entre le général noxien et la jeune noble et magicienne de la ville blanche. Quand nous furent à quelques pas des gigantesques portes de glace, je touchai le bras de Lux du revers de la main. Son regard rencontra alors le mien et je ne dis rien. Un simple hochement de tête était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle me répondit également d'un hochement avant de reporter son attention droit devant. Deux gardes se trouvaient devant les portes et raffermirent leur prise autour de leur lance en nous voyant arriver avec notre démarche confiante.

\- Halte, nous ordonna la voix grave d'un garde. Qui êtes-vous?

\- Général Darius de Noxus, avec Dame Luxanna Crownguard de Demacia, nous présentai-je avec sérieux.

\- Demacia et Noxus, tiens donc, rigola le second homme. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

\- Nous venons livrer un message à la reine Ashe, expliqua Lux en tendant la lettre de son prince aux gardes.

Il la prit entre ses mains et reconnu le sceau royal de Jarvan IV. Il hocha la tête et ouvrit les portes de glaces. Son compagnon nous pria d'attendre l'escorte avant d'aller rencontrer la reine. Deux jeunes écuyers vinrent d'ailleurs prendre soin de nos montures respectives, nous laissant avec rien d'autres que nos capes, nos armes et la lettre. Je fus surpris qu'ils ne nous demandèrent pas de disposer de ma hache et du sceptre magique. Au fond, cela ne devait simplement pas être aussi stricte qu'à Demacia. Une petite escouade de cinq gardes vinrent nous rejoindre et nous encadrer. On nous escorta alors jusqu'au gigantesque château de glace de la reine. Je devais admettre que c'était remarquablement beau. Étrangement, l'intérieur était chaud, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. Se sentant un peu intimidée, Lux se rapprocha un peu de moi, sans pour autant me toucher. Notre petit groupe passa dans un bel arc blanc qui mena dans une grande salle bleutée. Au fond de cette pièce se trouvait deux somptueux trônes, chacun occupé.

\- Ma reine, nous avons deux invités pour vous, s'écria un des gardes.

La femme aux cheveux blancs sourit chaleureusement et inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Merci messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

En tirant une révérence synchronisée, ils quittèrent tous ensemble la salle du trône. Le roi des barbares, le grand Tryndamere, nous jugea de la tête aux pieds avec un air sceptique. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi enchanté que son épouse, disons. Cette dernière nous invita à approcher d'un geste de la main.

\- Bienvenue à Freljord, Général Darius et demoiselle Crownguard, nous lança-elle aimablement.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, votre Majesté, répondit Lux avec le même enthousiasme.

La reine tapota son accoudoir de ses longs doigts fins et nous sourit avec politesse.

\- Selon ce que je connais de vos villes respectives, il va de soi qu'une simple visite de courtoisie n'est pas votre motif, déduit-elle.

\- Nous avons une lettre de la part du Prince Jarvan IV à vous faire parvenir, Majesté, expliqua Lux en approchant avec assurance, la lettre entre les mains.

Elle la lui donna en se penchant un peu, comme si elle tirait une révérence à la femme devant elle. Ashe murmura un merci et se contenta d'ouvrir, Tryndamere lisant par dessus l'épaule de sa femme. Ce dernier lut en diagonale et reporta son attention sur nous, avec son air toujours aussi sévère. Quelque chose ne me plaisait pas trop chez cet homme. Nous patientâmes quelques instants, le temps que la reine terminât de lire. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose à son mari avant qu'elle ne se levât de son trône.

\- Eh bien, mes chers invités, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que vos cités, autrefois ennemies, essaieront de coopérer désormais! S'exclama-elle. Et puis pour ce qui est des échanges commerciaux, j'enverrai des bateaux avec mes responsables du commerce vers vos villes respectives.

\- Bien madame la reine, approuva Lux.

\- Avant de repartir, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas et rester ici une nuit? Vous avez fait un long voyage jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas? Nous proposa la reine. Nous avons une chambre de prête pour les invités.

Lux me consulta du regard, comme si la demacienne avait besoin de mon approbation pour quelque chose.

\- Ce serait très aimable de votre part, votre Majesté, répondis-je. Nous vous serions très reconnaissants.

\- Excellent, s'écria la reine en tapant dans ses mains. Vous pouvez disposer, nous avons de quoi vous laver et vous installer confortablement avant que le repas ne soit servi. Nous enverrons quelqu'un vous chercher.

\- Merci, votre Majesté, dis-je en baissant la tête avec respect.

La dame de glace nous sourit et reprit sa place sur son trône pendant que Lux et moi quittâmes la salle royale. Nous sortîmes dehors afin de prendre nos sacs de voyage, toujours escortés par la petite escouade de gardes, et nous fûmes guidés vers la seule chambre d'invités disponible pour le moment, qui se trouvait sur le deuxième étage. La décoration intérieure était bien, tout était inspiré de l'environnement extérieur de Freljord. Cela faisait différent de Demacia et Noxus. On aurait presque dit que cela sortait d'un conte. Il y avait beaucoup de cristaux et d'imitation de glace un peu partout. Les marches qui nous menèrent au deuxième étaient tapissées d'un doux tapis bleu royal très chic. Le château était plutôt élégant, il me plaisait bien.

Une fois rendus dans la chambre, je déposai mes affaires sur le bord de la porte et me retournai vers Lux. Cette dernière, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là, se dirigea vers la salle de bains. À ce moment même, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi désirait plus que tout cette jeune demacienne, et pour des raisons inconnues, je ne savais pas comment refréner ce désir bouillant en moi. D'un pas rapide, je la rejoignis et saisis son poignet. Surprise, elle fit volte-face et me dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Sans plus attendre, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser de façon moins brutale, plus douce, à sa façon. Je me retirai pendant quelques secondes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait bon sang...

Je sentis ses bras monter et crocheter derrière ma nuque pendant que je serrai sa taille contre moi. Il y avait quelque chose de totalement malsain dans ce baiser, mais c'était pourtant un sentiment tellement bon... Je continuai mon doux assaut sur cette bouche divine pendant encore quelques instants avant de me reculer définitivement. Hors d'haleine, la demacienne me sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te faire, souffla-elle, mais je suis drôlement contente de l'avoir fait.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Lentement, une de ses mains quitta mon cou et vint se poser sur ma joue, la caressant du bout des doigts.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, marmonnai-je.

\- Oui...

Je rouvris les yeux et pris sa main qui était sur ma joue. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et l'amenai à s'asseoir à côté de moi sur l'unique matelas de la pièce. Je posai ma paume sur sa cuisse et la regardai profondément. Je n'y voyais que cette émotion étrange, en fait, celle que je voyais toujours et que je n'arrivais jamais à détecter. C'était vraiment la première fois que je voyais une telle lueur dans les yeux d'une personne qui me regardait, moi. J'avais vu des femmes avec cette flamme de désir dans les yeux, ces femmes qui ne voulaient, que pour une nuit, se perdre dans les méandres du bonheur avec moi. Cependant, chez Lux, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, une étincelle, si je pouvais dire. Quelque chose qui brillait à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble et qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi.

\- Lux, commençai-je, écoute...

\- Darius, me coupa-elle, je sais que... Tu n'es pas du genre romantique ou quoi que ce soit... Je... Je sais ce que tu veux dire, et je... Je comprends que tu veuilles laisser tout ça derrière et...

Je l'interrompis en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait, lui demandai-je gravement.

Elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête et me regarda avec de grands et beaux yeux bleus attentifs.

\- Je crois que nous pourrions faire fonctionner ce... Truc... Que nous avons, tout les deux, expliquai-je. Je pense qu'avec de la subtilité et en gardant ça secret, ça serait possible. Je sais que ça serait difficile, mais je crois que ça en vaudrait la peine. Je ne suis pas du genre bouquet de fleurs et chocolats, mais je pense que quelque chose de bien pourrait se forger.

Lux me sourit avec les yeux un peu humides. Elle était facilement émue, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais lui reprocher de l'être face à une maladroite déclaration d'amour. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose et la romance me donnait la nausée, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui me rendait littéralement fou et me nourrissait d'un certain désir que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

\- Tu sais Darius, me confia-elle, j'attendais ce moment-là toute ma vie. Au diable les fleurs et le chocolat, je t'aime comme tu es.

La blonde m'entoura alors de ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Je passai alors un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochai de moi. Je posai un petit baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et soupirai profondément.

\- Tu sais que ça va être difficile, n'est-ce pas? Lui dis-je à nouveau.

\- Peut-être, murmura-elle, mais ça en vaudra la peine.

Nous restâmes enlacés comme cela pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire, ne faisant qu'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Je ne regrettai en aucun cas de lui avoir fait part de mes sentiments, et je fus même heureux qu'elle eut réussi à lire entre les lignes, ne me forçant pas à avouer comment je me sentais directement. Je me demandai vraiment comment nous allions pouvoir faire fonctionner cette relation, par exemple. Il y avait tout de même un mois de route qui nous séparait et je n'avais pas forcément de motif de me rendre régulièrement à Demacia... D'autant plus que les missions d'espionnage seraient franchement moins fréquentes compte tenu du traité de trêve que nos dirigeants avaient établi. J'étais cependant convaincu qu'il y avait une façon quelconque de réussir.

Un bruit tira court à mes réflexions: on cognait à la porte. Je me levai pour aller répondre et je vis Lux s'empresser de s'installer à l'extrémité du lit et de faire semblant de lire un livre. L'homme devant moi nous informa qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre le roi et la reine pour le dernier repas de la journée. Je passai le message à Lux, le moins amicalement possible. La demacienne délaissa l'ouvrage et vint me rejoindre en gardant une certaine distance entre nous deux. Elle jouait bien son rôle, j'aimais cela. Nous suivîmes le garde jusqu'à la salle à manger. Celle-ci était plus petite qu'à Demacia et était bien plus chaleureuse. Il y avait un foyer qui chauffait la place ainsi qu'une peau blanche couverte de fourrure qui s'étalait sur le sol, directement devant le feu. J'aimais le concept, ils gardaient le côté barbare dans leur demeure somptueuse. Un peu comme si cela représentait l'union de la chasseresse de glace et du barbare. La table était moins garnie que celle à Demacia, mais ce qui était servi dessus me rappelait Noxus. Il y avait un énorme sanglier et des fruits sauvages un peu partout avec de nombreuses bouteilles de vin. Des hommes à l'air barbare entrèrent dans la salle également et nous regardèrent avec intrigue. Au même moment, le couple royal fit leur entrée. La reine Ashe nous sourit et nous invita à prendre place. N'aimant pas l'air un peu douteux des barbares, je préférais garder mon accompagnatrice à côté de moi par mesure de sécurité. Comme je le pensais, il s'agissait des hommes du roi Tryndamere. La reine expliqua aux autres que nous étions des émissaires et que nous restions une nuit avant de repartir vers nos villes respectives.

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble Demacia, ricana un homme en mimant des formes féminines avec ses mains.

Ses compagnons s'esclaffèrent avec lui, rendant Lux et Ashe, les deux seules femmes dans la place, légèrement mal à l'aise. La dite demacienne ne répondit pas à la moquerie, sachant très bien que c'était inutile et inapproprié. Voulant effacer le malaise, la reine commença à discuter avec sa voisine de droite. Je me concentrai sur mon assiette en tâchant d'éviter de porter attention sur les remarques des autres hommes, histoire de ne pas bouillir de colère. Ce manque de respect me frappait littéralement au visage. Pendant que je me servais un verre de vin, le guerrier à ma gauche me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, voulant capter mon attention.

\- Dis donc, où as-tu trouvé une belle petite femme comme elle? Me lança-il avec un ton laissant transparaître des idées croches.

\- Nous sommes des émissaires, répondis-je avec rudesse. Nous ne sommes en aucun cas lié autrement que par notre mission.

\- Mon oeil, pouffa l'homme. Impossible que tu ai voyagé jusqu'ici sans lui avoir fait goûté!

Le barbare qui se trouvait à côté de lui ricana aussi. Je serrai la mâchoire et sentis une main de poser sur mon genou. Elle devait probablement avoir ressenti ma frustration et me demanda de me calmer. Prenant une grande inspiration, je tournai légèrement la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

\- J'ai un certain respect pour les femmes, c'est tout.

\- on doit simplement les respecter différemment, mon ami, rectifia-il en s'esclaffant bruyamment avec son compagnon.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et les laissait faire. Plus la soirée avançait, moins il restait de vin sur la table. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas une aussi grande tolérance que moi ou ils étaient seulement trop stupides pour savoir quand s'arrêter. Je commençai à moins apprécier cela quand les commentaires sur la demacienne devinrent plus fréquents. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment la défendre sans éveiller un quelconque soupçon. Après un moment, elle eut son quota et quitta la pièce en s'excusant auprès de la reine. Compréhensive, cette dernière lui envoya un sourire aimable et lui permit de quitter la table. Ashe m'interpella discrètement et, d'un signe de tête, m'encouragea à aller la rejoindre. Je baissai lentement la tête en guise de révérence et quittai moi aussi la table. Je pressai le pas et réussis à rattraper Lux dans les escaliers. Elle tenait sa taille entre ses bras et avait les sourcils froncés. Je ne dis rien et me contentai de la suivre, juste au cas où quelqu'un pouvait nous remarquer. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et la referma presque sur moi. La demacienne sursauta en entendant le bruit de la porte frapper mon avant bras. Je la regardai en sourcillant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me ferme la porte dessus, disons. Elle fit volte-face et prit un air un surpris.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu m'avais suivi, navrée, s'excusa Lux timidement.

Je refermai la porte et approchai vers elle, toujours en gardant un contact visuel et ne disant rien. Je levai son menton de mon index et posai mon autre main sur sa hanche. Elle soupira reprit son expression un peu fâchée.

\- Comment les hommes peuvent-ils être aussi... Ronchonna Lux.

\- Dégoûtant? Suggérai-je.

\- Oui... Et irrespectueux. C'était tout simplement gênant!

\- Hmm.

Je me penchai un peu et posai un baiser dans son cou. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise.

\- Disons simplement qu'ils ont de la chance, repris-je en me détachant. Si nous n'avions pas à tenir notre langue, j'aurais pu te montrer pourquoi je ne suis pas une gentille personne.

\- Tu sais que je ne crois pas à ça, rigola-elle.

\- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu de cette façon là, marmonnai-je avec sérieux.

\- On a tous notre passé, mon cher Général, pointa Lux en touchant momentanément mon nez du bout de son doigt. Et on a tous des regrets et on a tous commis des actes dont nous sommes loin d'être fier. Nous sommes humain.

Je ne tenais pas à argumenter avec elle sur le fait que j'étais quelqu'un de mal. Je ne répondis rien et pris sa joue dans ma paume. Je l'embrassais légèrement sur le front avant de la délaisser pour aller me laver. Elle sourit en rougissant et allai prendre le livre que je lui avait prêté pendant que j'utilisai la salle de bains. Je pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour me laver puisque je me sentais vraiment sale. L'espace était aussi esthétique que le reste de la demeure, chic et glacé. Une fois que je me sentis propre et relativement sec, j'enfilai un pantalon de cuir et sortis. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit attira l'attention de la demacienne qui était assise sur le lit en train de lire. Je vis ses joues tourner au rouge et elle referma le livre. Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai la retrouver.

\- Ca te gêne toujours autant? Lançai-je en m'esclaffant un peu.

\- Un peu, marmonna-elle. Mais heum, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas amené de vêtements de nuit...

Je fronçai les sourcils, confus, et pris sa taille entre mes mains, l'approchant un peu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant mon air.

\- Je risque de ne pas être très vêtue, expliqua-elle en rougissant. En tout cas, moins qu'en armure.

\- Tu pourrais aussi ne pas être vêtue du tout, ça ne me poserait aucun problème, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es terrible, s'esclaffa la demacienne me donnant un petit coup sur le torse et en se décollant de moi.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et me laissa seul dans la chambre. Je m'étendis alors sur le lit et regardai le plafond, me perdant dans mes pensées. Je me demandai particulièrement comment nous allions faire pour rentrer à Demacia. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de refaire le même trajet à cheval et à camper dans la nature. Non que c'était désagréable, je restais quand même avec Lux dans une certaine proximité, mais c'était toujours un peu risqué. Je nous comptais déjà assez chanceux de n'avoir rencontré aucun brigand ou animal dangereux sur le chemin, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de courir ce risque à nouveau. Surtout depuis que Lux prenait une place plus importante dans ma vie, je ne tenais pas à risquer la sienne inutilement. Le son de sa voix fredonnant me tira hors de mes réflexions. J'aimais bien entendre sa voix chanter, cela m'apportait un certain réconfort. Cela me rappelais surtout des souvenirs brumeux de ma propre mère qui me chantait des berceuses avant que je ne sombre dans ses bras accueillants, endormi comme un petit bébé. Sa chanson parlait, cette fois-ci, de bonheur et d'amour. Une chanson qui devait forcement refléter son état d'âme. Lentement, la poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit, me donnant la vue sur cette sublime demacienne. Rouge de honte, elle se recroquevilla presque sur elle même quand elle approcha vers le lit. Elle était tout de même en sous-vêtements, je pouvais comprendre sa gêne, surtout étant une demacienne très pudique. Cependant, c'était la première fois que j'avais une vue sur son corps, et je devais admettre qu'il était magnifique. Elle avait beau être relativement petite, Lux possédait de belles et longues jambes bien modelées avec une taille fine, sans pourtant avoir l'air fragile et un teint crème. Aucune partie n'échappa à mon inspection et elle le remarqua.

\- Regarde-moi pas comme ça, me demanda-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Une fois assise sur le matelas, elle s'empressa de se glisser sous les couvertures et de se cacher. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, je pris le rebord de la douillette et le retirai brusquement, dévoilant son corps peu vêtu. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et me regarda avec de grands yeux intrigués.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies honte de ce corps magnifique, Luxanna Crownguard, ordonnai-je gravement.

La jeune blonde se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête, fuyant mon regard sérieux. Elle ne devait probablement pas croire un traitre mot de ce que je disais, mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle sache ce que je pensais d'elle. Je pris son menton et la forçai à garder le contact.

\- Tu es magnifique, soufflai-je en approchant ma bouche vers la sienne.

Si je n'avais pas autant de respect, elle aurait perdu sa virginité à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, c'était plutôt le fait que nous étions en visite à Freljord, et disons que je ne tenais pas vraiment à me faire prendre en flagrant délit en train de coucher avec la représentante de Demacia à Freljord. Nous étions enlacés sous les douces couvertures et elle passa un doigt frais sur chaque cicatrice qui décorait mon corps en entier. Les années de guerres avaient laissées leurs traces sur moi, autant sur mon physique que sur mon mental. Elle leva le doigt et effleura à peine la marque qui barrait mon oeil.

\- D'où as-tu celle là, me demanda-elle curieusement.

Les yeux clos, je soupirai et raffermis l'étreinte entre nous deux.

\- C'était pendant une bataille, comme toute les autres, répondis-je, las.

\- Je sais, s'esclaffa Lux, mais je veux savoir quand.

\- C'était pendant une bataille contre Demacia... Celle où je suis devenu général.

\- Raconte-moi, je t'en prie.

Je rouvris les yeux et vis sa main se retirer instantanément de mon visage pour se poser sur mon torse. Je regardai au loin, remémorant la bataille telle qu'elle était. Je revis les corps de centaines de valeureux noxiens qui avaient donnés leur vie pour Noxus et qui avaient perdu la vie au combat, ces pères, ces frères, ces fils... La guerre était essentielle, mais en repensant à toutes les pertes humaines que nous subissons, nous et les demaciens, je trouvais cela toujours aussi déplorable.

\- C'était il y a de nombreuses années...

«... Et nous étions en train de perdre la bataille. Les troupes demaciennes nous surpassaient en nombre et mon chef nous demandait, nous ordonnait plutôt, de battre en retraite. Je n'étais pas du genre à reculer devant quoi que ce soit alors j'ai essayé de le convaincre de continuer, car je savais que la victoire était possible. Il jugeait cela trop risqué et refusa catégoriquement de foncer. Alors... Je saisis ma hache et le rayai de la liste. Grâce à mon geste, je pus mener mes hommes à la victoire mais... Cela coûta la vie d'un autre noxien, et cette fois-ci, par ma faute. Mais au fond, qui sait combien d'autres hommes noxiens seraient morts si je n'avais pas fait cela.»

Lux resta silencieuse, balayant son index sur mon torse décoré de marques. Personne ne prononça un mot pendant quelques minutes. Un peu inquiet de l'avoir offensée, je levai son menton et la força à me regarder. Elle me sourit faiblement et posa la tête contre mon cœur.

\- Excellente chose que la trêve soit enfin mise en place, marmonna-elle.

\- Hmm.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et caressai ses cheveux tendrement. À en juger par des soupirs à peine audible, elle appréciait. Mes doigts se baladèrent dans ses boucles jusqu'à ce que je la croyais endormie, confortablement installée sur moi. À ce moment là, elle raffermit sa prise sur moi et posa un petit baiser sur mon cœur.

\- Darius? Chuchota Lux.

\- Oui? Répondis-je gravement.

\- Tu sais ce livre que tu m'as prêté...

\- Hmm.

\- Je l'aime bien. Je l'ai terminé tout à l'heure.

\- Comment se termine-il?

\- Eh bien, murmura-elle en caressant mon ventre, le noxien a réussi à libérer son amour et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, se cachant à Ionia.

\- Je vois.

Je continuai de passer mes doigts à travers sa douce chevelure d'or jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombât réellement endormie. Je savais qu'au fond, savoir que j'avais orchestré plusieurs batailles contre sa nation et tué un bon nombre de demaciens la blessait, mais c'était ça, la guerre. Cela blessait tout le monde, même ceux que l'on voulait à tout prix protéger. Je posai alors un baiser au sommet de sa tête et me laissais partir aussi vers le sommeil qui me guettait depuis un moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturne: je me doutais fort que c'était toi ;) et en effet, ils vont le constater assez rapidement selon moi.**

 **Je ne suis pas morte! Aye, navrée pour le gros laps de temps, examens finaux, blocus mental d'écrivain et rank avec mon duo partner (augmentation de deux rang, quand même!) alors voilà, pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre un peu plus gros, en espérant qu'il vous plaira aussi!**

 _Le petit enfant devant moi les suppliait d'arrêter. Cela ne fit que les encourager de plus belle. Ils l'insultaient en le traitant de faible déchet pendant qu'ils lui assénaient des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le regarder souffrir. Une fois qu'ils en eurent assez, les trois hommes partirent et le laissèrent là, seul et faible dans la nuit sombre. Le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même et renifla._

 _\- Darius... Souffla-il en sanglotant. Où es-tu grand frère..._

Je me réveillai à ce moment-là, inconfortable. Je m'assis lentement dans le lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains, tentant en vain d'effacer ces images de mon esprit. Le poids de mon corps qui se déplaçait réveilla la belle endormie à côté de moi. Elle marmonna mon nom avant de s'agenouiller et d'appuyer ses bras croisés sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va? Me demanda-elle doucement.

\- Un mauvais rêve, expliquai-je brièvement.

Lux posa momentanément ses lèvres sur ma joue et me caressa l'arrière de la tête. Je tournai un peu la tête en sa direction et rencontrai son petit sourire. J'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille et rivai mon regard dans le sien. Son sourire se figea un peu et je vis transparaître un filtre d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, à cause de mon silence. Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne rompit le contact en se dérobant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de supporter le silence autant que moi. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. D'un doigt, je dégageai le rideau blanc et jetai un œil au ciel encore obscur et couvert d'étoiles. Je regardai ces deux étoiles qui brillaient plus que toutes les autres, comme toujours. J'entendis Lux m'imiter et elle vint se poster à côté de moi.

\- Il doit être encore très tôt, commenta-elle en laissant échapper un bâillement.

\- Tu vois ces deux étoiles là? Lui lançai-je.

\- Oui, les jumelles cosmiques comme on les appelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont?

Elle enroula mon bras des siens et se colla sur moi. Ne quittant pas les astres des yeux, me remémorai des souvenirs de jeunesse.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, continuai-je, j'étais persuadé qu'elles étaient mes parents qui veillaient sur Draven et moi. D'ailleurs, Draven y croit encore.

\- Mignon, commenta-elle en s'esclaffant doucement.

Ses mains glissèrent de sur mon bras pour prendre la mienne. Je me perdis une dernière fois dans mes pensées en observant le ciel parsemé de lumières.

 _\- Regarde Draven, c'est papa et maman, ces deux boules de lumière dans le ciel._

 _\- Sérieux? Woah! Et c'est pour ça qu'elles brillent plus que les autres? Parce qu'ils étaient extraordinaire?_

 _\- Oui, mais non. C'est pour que nous soyons capable de les différencier._

 _\- Hmm Hmm... Et quand nous allons mourir comme eux, nous serons nous aussi des étoiles qui brillent?_

 _\- Ouais. Nous serons juste à côté d'eux pour toujours._

Je secouai légèrement la tête avant de retourner mon attention auprès de Lux. Je posai mes lèvres sur son front et l'invitai à retourner nous coucher, puisque notre voyage de retour recommençait bientôt. Étendue près de moi, elle sombra en quelques instants. Un bras autour de ses épaules, je l'attirai un peu plus vers moi et rivai mon regard au plafond, attendant que le sommeil ne décidât de me choisir comme proie. Je soupirai profondément et me laissai succomber par les souvenirs et m'assoupis au bout de quelques longues minutes.

Je me réveillai définitivement avec le soleil. Toujours agrippée après moi, la démacienne était encore assoupie. Ne tenant pas à la réveiller une seconde fois, je décidai de ne pas bouger et d'attendre un peu. Avec un peu de chance, les traces que nous avions laissé derrières nous en allant vers Freljord seraient encore présentes, de sorte que retrouver notre chemin soit moins compliqué. Ou bien, il était peut être possible de longer la rivière serpentine, mais de l'autre côté. Cela demandait de la traverser, mais il y avait peut-être un moyen de le faire avec un bateau traversier ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à refaire tout le chemin, surtout puisqu'il pouvait s'avérer à être relativement dangereux.

Je sentis sa main, posée mollement sur mon torse, bouger un peu. Je tournai un peu la tête et entendis Lux gémir faiblement. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La démacienne mît quelques secondes à proprement se réveiller avant de me sourire.

\- Bon matin, chantonna sa voix.

\- Bon matin, répondis-je gravement.

Elle me serra un peu avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. Lux s'étira en baillant, les cheveux en bataille et le teint rosé. Avec le mince rai de lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre et qui tombait directement sur elle, elle me faisait penser à un ange. Je me redressai et m'appuyai sur mes coudes, la regardant simplement. La jeune femme débarqua du matelas et, me faisant dos volontairement, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bains, agrippant des vêtements au passage. Esquissant un sourire, je l'imitai et m'habillai. Remettre toutes les pièces de mon armure prenait du temps. Quand Lux sortit de la salle de bains, elle approcha et me tendis ses mains pour que j'y pose mon bras dessus. Habilement, elle lassa mon morceau pour mes avants-bras. Je lui adressai un hochement de tête pour la remercier et elle me répondit de son sourire lumineux. Elle alla ensuite se munir d'une brosse et démêla ses longs cheveux blonds. Ces derniers tombaient en douces cascades dorées sur ses épaules, une fois dénoués. Quand nous fûmes prêts, nous quittâmes la chambre d'invités par aller remercier la reine de son hospitalité. Cette dernière, déjà sur son somptueux trône, nous accueilli avec gentillesse et nous informa que nous étions les bienvenus à Freljord en tout temps. J'appréciais vraiment la politesse de cette femme. En gardant une distance qui semblait froide entre nous deux, Lux et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Soudainement, le roi Tryndamere nous intercepta et me prit l'épaule.

\- Général Darius, Dame Luxanna, nous salua-il. Vous partez déjà?

\- Il le faut, lança Lux avec entrain. Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter!

\- Attendez donc un peu, marmonna le roi dans sa barbe. J'ai peut-être de la place pour vous deux dans le bateau de commerce que j'ai envoyé pour Demacia...

\- Quand lève-il l'ancre? Demandai-je.

\- D'ici une heure ou deux, si je ne m'abuse, marmonna Tryndamere en réfléchissant.

\- Ça serait très aimable de votre part, votre Majesté, répondit la démacienne.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser de la conduite de mes hommes hier soir, dame Luxanna.

\- J'ai entendu pire, ne vous en faites pas, gloussa Lux. Au fait, est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte à propos de vos aigles de glace?

Le roi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Je fis de même, ne sachant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Les messagers de ma femme? S'enquit-il. Ces oiseaux qui envoient des lettres partout dans Runeterra?

Lux acquiesça en hochant la tête et sourit légèrement. Le roi esquissa un sourire et croisa ses bras.

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Voulez-vous envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un, mademoiselle Luxanna?

\- Si possible, implora-elle. J'adorerais informer ma famille de mon état.

\- Soit, accepta le barbare. Si vous trouvez des boîtes aux lettres dans la ville, vous pourrez y déposer vos messages, chaque jour nous envoyons des aigles de glace.

Lux le remercia et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le port grâce aux indications précises du roi barbare. Ce dernier nous assura qu'il y avait moyen d'embarquer nos montures dans le navire et de les installer dans la cave du bateau. Nous avions réussi à nous dégoter une chambre pour deux dans les quartiers relativement riches du bateau. Comme nous avions environ une demi-heure devant nous avant que le bateau ne leva l'ancre, nous pouvions nous mettre à la tâche. Lux s'empressa d'écrire trois longues lettres et elle fut surprise que je décide d'en écrire également. Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil et en s'esclaffant.

\- À qui donc écris-tu? Me demanda-elle.

\- À mon frère, répondis-je tout bonnement.

J'avais en effet écrit un petit mot pour mon frère, mais je comptais plutôt écrire quelque chose à Lux, de sorte qu'elle aille quelque chose qui puisse lui rappeler que j'étais toujours là, qu'elle garde un morceau de moi. La lettre que j'avais écrite pour Draven était relativement simple.

 _Cher Draven,_

 _C'est moi, ton frère. Je suis toujours vivant. J'espère que tu as été sage pendant mon absence et que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué. Je devrais arriver à Demacia sous peu._

 _Darius_

Pour la lettre de Lux, j'y avais été moins rudement et plus aimablement. C'était difficile pour moi d'écrire quelque chose qui pouvait avoir l'air romantique. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mes veines, la romance, mais j'avais tout de même essayé d'écrire quelque chose de beau.

 _Chère Luxanna,_

 _Je tenais à t'écrire ces lignes pour que tu puisse te souvenir de moi. Les paroles s'envolent mais les écrits restent, dit-on. Je tenais simplement à ce que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux, que tu hantes mes rêves et que j'ai bien peur que je ne sois pas en mesure de m'échapper du sort que tu as lancé sur moi. J'aurais sincèrement préféré te rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances..._

 _Avec tout le respect que je te dois,_

 _Une personne qui t'aime_.

J'écrivis cette dernière lignes les lèvres pincées. Il fallait bien entendu que je signe le mot d'une manière que seule la dame de la lumière pouvait comprendre. Je me relis quelques fois et décidai finalement d'envelopper les deux lettres et les mis une par-dessus l'autre. Je me levai et tendis la main à Lux. Elle me remis quatre lettres. Je haussai un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement à combien de personnes pouvait-elle bien vouloir écrire. La démacienne s'esclaffa légèrement devant mon air intrigué.

\- une pour mes parents, m'expliqua-elle, une pour Garen et deux pour mes proches amies Sona et Quinn.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Elle était une amie de la musicienne que mon frère avait dans sa ligne de mire? En même temps, Lux était bien trop amicale et sociable pour que cela puisse surprendre quelqu'un. Je me dirigeai vers les boîtes aux lettres non loin du port et y déposai cinq enveloppes pour Demacia et une pour Noxus. J'aimais bien le concept d'utiliser les aigles de la reine pour envoyer des lettres. Le principe était ingénieux et nous aurait évité de nous taper tout ce transport, à Lux et moi. Mais à bien y réfléchir, sans cela, aurais-je découvert une tout autre Lux que celle que tous connaissaient? Probablement pas. Il fallait bien être avec elle pendant des moments en dehors de la modestie et des manières pour apprendre à bien la connaitre.

Je me retournai et rentrai vers le bateau. Du coin de l'œil, je vis des écuyers qui faisaient monter nos montures à bord. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de chevaux sur un navire, mais tant que la traversée vers Demacia était faite, rien ne m'importais. Je détestais devoir faire semblant que je ne blairais pas cette démacienne, je haïssais le fait d'avoir à accepter de prendre une voie plus courte pour rentrer plus tôt et je maudissais le fait que nous étions de deux nationalités différentes. Il était vrai que Demacia et Noxus étaient en trêve, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'une union entre ces deux villes serait mal vu, surtout entre deux personnes très hautement placé dans la hiérarchie. En tant que général du haut commandement de Noxus, mon devoir était de mener des troupes, non seulement à la guerre, mais à la victoire et de montrer à tout ces citoyens ce qu'est la vraie force et ce qu'est qu'un bon noxien. Tandis que Luxanna, elle, se devait d'être littéralement une sainte, pas de relation sexuelle avant le mariage, marier un noble ou l'équivalent. Cela me faisait suer au plus haut point, toute cette merde.

Je jetai un œil aux alentours, une fois à bord. Je vis Lux qui bavardait avec une corsaire. J'étais étonné qu'il y avait quelques femmes sur le navire hormis la demacienne. En même temps, la reine Ashe était la femme qui dirigeait cette nation. Elle avait plus de pouvoir que le roi Tryndamere, si j'en croyais ce que je voyais. Un peu comme une société où la femme avait sa place et son mot à dire dans tout.

Après quelques préparatifs de dernière minute, on leva l'ancre et le bateau commença sa traversée jusqu'à Demacia. Je lançai des petits coups d'yeux furtifs vers Lux, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien et que personne ne l'importunait. Elle avait l'air d'aller relativement bien. J'espérais mentalement qu'elle n'eut pas le mal de cœur. Je cherchai du regard le conducteur du bateau, sachant qu'ils étaient toujours bavard. Les mains derrière le dos, l'air noble et sérieux, je me dirigeais vers ce dernier et me postais à côté de lui. Je regardai droit devant moi la mer gelée. Quelques oiseaux volaient proche de la terre ferme. Le vent frais caressait ma peau et soufflait doucement sur ma cape rouge. Le conducteur me salua d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bienvenue à bord, général Darius, me lança-il avec respect.

Je lui retournai sa salutation en inclinant la tête. Je relevai le menton et admirai le paysage devant moi.

\- La mer semble bonne, commentai-je en ne quittant pas les vagues des yeux.

\- En effet. Douce et paisible, comme je l'aime.

Un moment de silence régna entre nous deux, le seul son qui flottait dans l'air étant les discussions entre les marins et le vent qui sifflait. J'avais pris quelques fois le bateau pour mes déplacements lors de mes missions et j'avais toujours apprécié cela. C'était paisible malgré la présence de bien des gens. Sans parler du fait que le bateau qui tanguait au rythme des vagues offrait un excellent endormissement quand venait le temps de sombrer dans le sommeil. J'inspirai profondément l'air frais et profitai de sa pureté. Le navigateur à côté de moi s'esclaffa, ce qui attira subitement mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers lui et haussai un sourcil, le questionnant silencieusement sur cette subite hilarité. Il sourit et pointa devant lui avec son menton.

\- Il semblerait que notre invitée démacienne n'apprécie pas la mer, expliqua-il.

Je reportai mon regard sur le navire et vit en effet la jeune blonde penchée dessus le rebord du bateau, se faisant caresser le dos par la femme qui discutait avec elle un peu avant. J'avais bien envie d'aller m'occuper d'elle, mais...

\- En effet, marmonnai-je.

L'homme se racla la gorge.

\- Alors, général, continua-il, votre voyage vers Freljord s'est bien déroulé?

\- Oui, très bien.

\- La démacienne ne vous à pas posé problème? S'enquit-il.

Je réalisai à ce moment que je la fixai et décidai de continuer ma contemplation des vagues bleues.

\- J'aurais préféré voyager seul, bien entendu, mentis-je. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Le navigateur hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées avant de lancer un ultime commentaire.

\- Malgré sa faiblesse en mer, je dois avouer que cette fille à l'air d'en avoir en dedans!

Je ne répondis rien et quittai, restant de marbre. Il avait bien raison. Elle avait beau avoir le mal de mer, Lux restait la femme la plus forte que j'avais rencontré dans toute ma vie, et j'en avais rencontré un bon nombre. Elle n'avait probablement pas la vitesse et l'agilité de Katarina Du Couteau, ni la mesquinerie et la tromperie d'Emilia Leblanc, ou encore la sorcellerie de Morgana, mais Luxanna avait en elle cette lumière qui brûlait de mille feux. Elle avait le cœur tendre et qui avait été longtemps fendu, mais elle a su se créer un masque de joie et duper tout le monde avec. Elle était l'incarnation de la joie, de l'optimisme et du positif malgré son âme torturée, et c'était là qu'elle puisait toute sa force. C'était ce que j'avais appris sur elle, entre autres, en voyageant avec cette démacienne. D'une certaine façon, elle avait gagné tout mon respect. Lux avait su, comme moi, rester forte dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie.

Ne sachant quoi faire, je décidai d'aller vers la proue et de continuer mes réflexions là-bas. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait arriver à mon retour à Noxus. Comment allais-je parvenir à faire entretenir une relation avec cette femme sans éveiller aucun soupçons et en continuant d'œuvrer en tant que général d'armée. Penser à mon armée me fit questionner sur son état. J'espérais de tout cœur que tout allait bien en mon absence, que mon frère se comportait convenablement et ne s'ennuyait pas trop. J'essayais de comprendre les émotions que je ressentais envers tout le monde. J'avais l'air si indifférent et rude envers tout ce qui m'entourais, alors qu'au fond, il y avait des choses auxquelles j'accordais de l'attention et de l'importance. Mon frère était une preuve vivante. Tout le monde croyait que je souhaitais qu'il me fichât la paix, une bonne fois pour toutes, probablement car ils me voyaient toujours exaspéré quand il faisait des conneries. Mais au fond, je l'aimais, mon frère. Un vrai grand gamin, mais mon préféré. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je réussissais à avoir du plaisir quelques fois, à m'amuser et à déconner quand personne n'était aux alentours. Avec lui et... Lux. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Les siens. Elle approcha et, les bras entourant son ventre, se posta à ma droite.

\- Bonjour général Darius, me dit-elle faiblement et le plus formellement possible.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Crownguard, répondis-je le plus froidement possible. Un problème?

Elle ne sembla pas insultée par ma rudesse, sachant très bien que c'était pour faire bonne figure. Ou bien elle l'était et le cachait à merveille.

\- Non non, marmonna-elle. Je voulais simplement savoir combien de temps durera le voyage en bateau.

\- On m'avait parlé de deux semaines, l'informai-je. Peut-être un peu moins.

\- Merci général Darius.

Je hochai la tête, le regard sérieux et froid, et continuai d'observer droit devant moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'elle avait un teint d'une pâleur extrême à cause du mal de mer. La pauvre... Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention. Je posai les yeux sur elle sans bouger mon visage.

\- Je serai dans la chambre, si vous me cherchez, me lança Lux.

Je ne répondis rien et fis mine de l'ignorer. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me disait pas cela pour rien. C'était une invitation. J'attendis qu'elle parte et qu'elle soit déjà vers les chambres à l'étage du dessous avant de me diriger vers la même place. Afin de ne pas me faire remarquer, je décidai de marcher lentement et de scruter les détails du bateau. Le navire était beau et bien fait, si je me basais sur mes connaissances maritimes. Je devais admettre que la flotte de Freljord avait l'air bien équipée. Une fois rendu en bas, je fis un petit détour afin d'avoir l'air de vouloir tuer le temps. Au bout d'un moment, je perdis moi-même patience et allai directement vers la chambre que l'on nous avait attitré. Il y avait deux lits de taille simples superposés, un petit bureau et quelques étagères. C'était apparemment une chambre d'invités très importants puisque nous bénéficions d'une table et d'étagères. D'ailleurs, nous étions non loin de la trappe pour montrer en haut, de sorte qu'en cas d'évacuation, nous étions les premiers à sortir. Sur un des lit se trouvait Lux, plongée dans le livre que je lui avais donné. Je déposai ma hache sur la table. Le bruit du métal la fit sursauter et elle leva la tête vers moi.

\- Tu relis ce bouquin? M'enquis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Pourquoi pas? Me répondit-elle en souriant. C'est une belle histoire.

\- Hmm.

Je retirai mes pièces d'armure pendant que la jeune démacienne marquait sa page et se levait. Elle s'étira longuement tandis que j'enlevai le dernier morceau de mon accoutrement. Une fois débarrassé de ce second corps lourd et métallique, j'allai tout droit à sa rencontre. Je saisis brusquement sa taille, la collai contre moi et attaquai son cou. Je l'entendis d'abord retenir son souffle par surprise et ensuite soupirer d'aise. Je savais que je tenais là un point faible. Une de ses mains remonta et caressa mes cheveux. Je l'entendis souffler mon nom et je continuai mon chemin, menant ma bouche vers la sienne. Nous avions tous les deux soif l'un de l'autre. Quand je la libérai, elle me regarda avec un regard suppliant. Ce regard qui voulait tout dire. Elle mordit sa lèvre, un peu incertaine. Je ne tenais pas à faire cela dans un bateau, au plus profond de mon être, je voulais faire en sorte que cela se passe dans de meilleures conditions et que ce soit un moment mémorable pour elle. La connaissant, je savais que cela allait marquer sa vie, et je ne tenais pas qu'elle se souvienne qu'un beau jour, le général Darius l'a prise dans un bateau de Freljord alors qu'ils revenaient d'une mission. Cependant, une autre partie de moi voulait la prendre sur le champ et l'envoyer au septième ciel. Je pris sa joue dans ma paume et la caressai du pouce.

\- Lux, tu veux vraiment que ça se passe ainsi? Murmurai-je.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, me lança-elle en hésitant. Je... J'ai peur.

\- C'est normal, la réconfortai-je. C'est quelque chose d'important pour toi.

Elle ne dit rien et détourna la tête, fuyant mon regard sérieux. Délaissant sa joue, je l'entourai de mes bras et la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. Je déposai mon menton au dessus de sa tête et passai une main dans son dos, l'effleurant assez pour la caresser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, marmonnai-je. Je saurais rendre cet instant-là mémorable pour toi.

Je me détachai pour voir son visage. Elle semblait normale, un peu comme si elle comprenait qu'accélérer les choses ne servirait à rien et que cela n'en aurais pas valu la peine. Je posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes pendant un bref instant, soulevant son menton.

\- Maintenant sois sage, lui lançai-je sérieusement. Je vais aller voir le capitaine.

Lux se contenta de hocher la tête et me laissa partir sans rien ajouter. Soit elle comprenait que je devais m'efforcer d'avoir l'air de la détester, soit quelque chose la tracassait. Malheureusement, peu importe ce qui se passait, je ne pouvais pas traîner plus longtemps sans éveiller des soupçons. Quand je sortis, il y avait une petite table de marins qui jouaient à un jeu de carte quelconque. Il était déjà rendu tard, la journée avait bien avancé. Je me rendis au cabinet du capitaine du navire, histoire de lui rendre une petite visite et me renseigner. L'homme était derrière un bureau de bois en train de regarder ce qui m'avait l'air d'une carte et traçait quelque chose avec une plume à côté. Quand il m'entendit entrer, il leva la tête et eut un sourire en coin.

\- De la visite surprise, bonjour général Darius, m'accueilla-il. Cela fait des lustres que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

\- Bonsoir Shay, lui répondis-je en inclinant la tête.

Shay avait longtemps été capitaine de bateau à Noxus, mais nos valeurs ne semblaient pas l'attirer plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il s'était donc tourné vers Freljord, selon les rumeurs, pour aller rejoindre une connaissance et recommencer sa vie.

Il s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise et m'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place sur le fauteuil devant lui. Ses yeux m'avaient toujours perturbé un peu; ils étaient d'un orange brûlé, une couleur peu commune chez les humains, disons. Il devait avoir un petit quelque chose de différent chez Shay, mais je n'en tenais pas compte. D'un tiroir, il sortit une bouteille de rhum et deux verres en bois, typiquement marin. Il servit deux verres de boisson et m'en tendit un que j'acceptais volontiers.

\- Alors général, quoi de neuf dans ta vie? S'enquit-il.

\- Rien de bien nouveau...

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Darius, me lança-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose pour que tu te retrouve à Freljord... Et accompagné d'une personne aussi charmante...

Il me fit un clin d'œil salace et je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle est démacienne, maugréai-je. Et puis nous sommes en mission.

\- Ah bon? M'interrogea-il, les sourcils froncés, l'air de se questionner. Depuis quand les noxiens font affaire avec des démaciens? Et surtout toi!

Je pris une gorgée de rhum, enfin, je calai plutôt la choppe et m'essuyais la bouche du revers de la main, gardant mon regard fixé sur le bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, commençai-je. Swain et le petit prince ont fait un pacte de paix et ils ont jugé qu'envoyer un émissaire de chaque ville porter un message à Freljord était une bonne idée...

Shay éclata de rire et posa nonchalamment ses pieds sur son bureau. Il bu un coup de rhum et prit un air surpris.

\- Eh bah, les temps changent! S'exclama-il. Au fond, on est tous tanné de la guerre, non?

\- La guerre, c'est mon métier, commentai-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- En effet, s'esclaffa le capitaine. Comment s'est passé cette mission? Pas trop pénible avec mademoiselle?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et reculai un peu, croisant les bras sur mon torse.

\- J'aurais franchement aimé mieux faire ce voyage seul, maugréai-je.

\- Darius le loup solitaire, tu n'as pas changé, mon ami!

\- Solitaire sauf quand il s'agit de la guerre, rectifiai-je.

Il leva son verre et l'entrechoqua avec le mien. Nous discutâmes encore pendant un bon moment. J'appris qu'il s'était marié avec une corsaire, l'autre femme qui était sur le bateau et qui discutait justement avec Lux plus tôt et qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'avoir un enfant. Apparemment, leurs tentatives récentes avaient échoué, la pauvre femme eut droit à une fausse couche. Shay s'était établi à Freljord, car il trouvait vraiment que les noxiens en général manquaient franchement de cœur et de bonté et il avait toujours aimé la paix, chose qu'il ne voyait pas chez Noxus. Il n'avait pas tord, depuis ma tendre enfance, je baignais dans la guerre et la violence.

Plus tard, la femme de Shay entra dans le bureau et vint l'informer qu'il était rendu tard et qu'elle allait se mettre au lit. J'en profitai également pour prendre congé et retourner dans ma chambre. Quand je sortis, je vis les quelques marins de nuit encore en train de jouer aux cartes tandis que les autres étaient couchés un peu partout. Nous étions vraiment chanceux de bénéficier d'une chambre, Lux et moi. C'était réellement parce que nous étions des invités. Quand je rentrai dans la chambre que nous partagions, Luxanna était encore en train de lire le livre, avec une petite boule de lumière au dessus d'elle pour continuer sa lecture. Elle sursauta quand elle m'entendit rentrer. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je vis une petite lueur s'illuminer à l'intérieur et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut, me chuchota-elle.

\- Bonsoir, répondis-je. Je déduis que tu prends le lit du bas.

Elle fronça des sourcils et inclina un peu la tête, ne saisissant pas. Je soupirai légèrement.

\- Les portes ici ne se barrent pas, expliquai-je. Si quelqu'un devait entrer par mégarde...

\- Je vois...

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'approchai d'elle. Je retirai mon chandail et le lançai vers mes équipements qui traînaient sur la table que nous avions. D'un doigt, je levai son menton, la forçant à me regarder.

\- Bonne nuit, Lux, murmurai-je.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de me répondre puisque ma bouche était déjà soudée à la sienne. Pendant de longues secondes, nos langues se bagarraient pour dominer l'autre, une vraie guerre de passion si l'on voulait. Je la délaissai une fois qu'elle fut hors d'haleine et pris l'échelle pour monter sur le lit supérieur. Je l'entendis chuchoter un bonne nuit et m'étendis paisiblement sur le matelas de paille. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais bordé par le bruit des vagues, le seul son qui pouvait couvrir les marins qui riaient et jouaient aux cartes à l'extérieur.

Après plus ou moins trois heures, j'entendis quelque chose. Des genre de bruits de pas, assez lourds pour être entendus, mais assez furtifs pour déduire que quelqu'un essayais de sortir sans se faire remarquer. Cependant, j'avais le sommeil léger. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et regardai autour de moi une fois assis sur le lit. Je jetai un oeil en dessous et n'entendis pas le léger ronflement de mon accompagnatrice demacienne. D'un bond, je descendis du lit et tombai nez à nez avec un second lit vide. Lux avait quitté la chambre. Je commençai à me demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dehors à une heure pareille et surtout, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. J'avais entendu un bon nombre de jeunes femmes violées ou abusées sur un navire tard le soir. Les marins qui se saoulaient comme des trous étaient des agresseurs potentiels, je le savais. Et honnêtement, cela m'inquiétait.

Sans prendre la peine de me revêtir, je sortis en pantalon de cuir. En même temps, tout les autres marins avaient une tenue semblable à la mienne, cela ne me dérangeais pas. Quand je fus à l'extérieur, je remarquai que tous les hommes étaient ivres mort et dormaient. Aucun ne pouvait vraiment m'aider. Je décidai de faire une brève recherche sur l'étage du bas et ne trouvais aucune démacienne. Elle devait alors être dehors. Je montai les escaliers qui menaient sur le pont. Il n'y avait personne hormis le conducteur du bateau... Et Lux. Elle se trouvait à l'extrémité du navire, à la proue, en train de regarder droit devant elle. Prenant soin de ne pas être vu par l'autre homme, je me dirigeai vers Lux d'un pas rapide. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne m'entendis pas arriver et sursautai quand je pris son épaule dans ma main. Elle se retourna immédiatement et me lança instinctivement une cage de lumière.

\- Charmant, commentai-je.

Ses lèvres prirent une forme de «O» et elle rougit aussitôt.

\- Oh pardonne-moi, j'ai eu peur, s'excusa-elle en défaisant immédiatement la cage magique.

\- Que fais-tu dehors au beau milieu de la nuit, grondai-je.

Lux croisa les bras et eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, mon cher Darius, me taquina-elle. Je fais ce que bon me semble.

Je ne trouvais pas sa blague très drôle et elle le vit sur mon air sérieux et mes sourcils froncés.

\- C'est dangereux d'être seule sur un navire en pleine nuit, Luxanna, grognai-je.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai décidé de prendre un peu d'air, c'est tout, s'expliqua-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

La démacienne roula des yeux, tourna les talons pour me faire dos et fit un pas vers la proue.

\- Je suis capable de faire des choses par moi-même, Darius, soupira-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment supervisée.

Un peu frustré par cette discussion qui revenait toujours, je pris son poignet et la forçai à me faire face. Je détestais employer la force avec elle, mais je devenais à bout de patience.

\- Écoute, Luxanna, grondai-je, j'ai déjà été sur des navires, je sais ce qui arrive aux jeunes femmes imprudentes qui se promènent seules tard le soir, alors j'aimerais bien que tu m'avertisse si tu veux sortir.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle dégagea sa main avec un mouvement brusque. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me regarda avec une lueur un peu en colère.

\- Pourquoi tu dois toujours me surveiller comme un enfant, cracha-la jeune femme.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

\- Parce que je m'en fais pour toi, voilà tout, marmonnai-je.

\- Je sais me défendre, Darius, répliqua-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Lux, commençai-je.

Je marquai une pause, cherchant comment formuler ma phrase. Je regardai au plus profond de ses yeux et essayais de puiser la force à l'intérieur de moi pour lui dire. Elle attendait que je dise quelque chose, mais les mots ne venaient pas. C'était pourtant vrai, je me faisais un sang d'encre quand je songeais à la possibilité qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, et je savais pertinemment pourquoi je me sentais de la sorte. Je devais simplement mettre cela au clair et me l'avouer, à moi-même. Je devais arrêter de le cacher et de me mentir, je devais l'admettre et surtout le lui dire. Dans la mesure ou un lendemain n'arrivait jamais, je ne voulais pas ne plus jamais la revoir sans qu'elle sache comment je me sentais.

\- Je m'en fais pour toi, continuai-je, tout simplement parce que... Je t'aime, bon. Et je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive.

Je vis la flamme de son regard se dissiper peu à peu pour se transformer tranquillement en émotion. Elle n'en pleurait pas, elle était tout simplement touchée. Lux savait très pertinemment que je ne partageais pas mes émotions et sentiments envers qui que ce soit, et pourtant, j'avais réussi à lui dire concrètement que je l'aimais. Elle baissa la tête et s'enfouit dans mon torse. Je refermai mes bras sur elle.

\- Je te jure que j'ai essayé, marmonna-elle.

\- Hmmm?

\- De rester fâchée contre toi. Mais je n'y arrive jamais. Je t'aime aussi.

Je gardai le silence pendant un instant, laissant mon regard porter au loin. Je devais admettre que la lune d'argent qui éclairait la mer offrait une vue splendide. La nuit avait toujours eu don de me fasciner. Sombre et élégante, mais en restant éclatante à sa manière. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil derrière moi, tout juste assez longtemps pour m'assurer que le navigateur ne nous avait pas vu et reportai mon attention sur Lux. Je décidai donc de lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis mon éveil.

\- Pourquoi ne dormais-tu pas, Lux?

Toujours enfouie contre moi, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder elle aussi la mer argentée.

\- Ma famille me manque et je ne sais pas quoi leur dire à mon retour, murmura-elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire? M'enquis-je.

Elle soupira avant de continuer.

\- Mes parents veulent me marier. Comme je suis rendue à vingt trois ans, ils jugent que je dois me trouver un mari rapidement et assurer la descendance de ma famille.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais pour moi, souffla-elle, mariage rime avec amour... Et le seul homme que j'aime est impossible à marier.

Elle me serra plus fort et je gardai le silence, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Pendant un moment, j'avais oublié qu'elle était issue d'une famille noble et riche, et que son devoir était principalement de se marier et d'avoir des enfants avec un autre noble ou un prince. Cependant, juste imaginer un autre homme poser les yeux sur elle me rendait agressif et je ne tenais pas à la voir dans d'autres bras que les miens. J'avais l'impression de devenir extrêmement possessif envers elle, mais elle m'avait rendu littéralement fou d'elle. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire avec ce truc de mariage, mais je comptais bien trouver une solution à ce problème. Il étais hors de question qu'elle épousât un autre homme, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Si cela devait se produire, cela aurait le don de briser le cœur que j'avais peut-être au fond du torse. Je lui promis alors que j'allais trouver un moyen de remédier à la situation et l'invitai à retourner nous coucher. Il faisait froid sur le pont. Tellement que quand nous rentrâmes dans la chambre, Lux étaient encore froide.

\- J'ai froid, Darius, me dit elle avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Oui je sais, mets ceci.

Je lui tendis sa cape de fourrure et elle la vêtis immédiatement, en quête de chaleur. Cependant, même vêtue de la fourrure, elle continua de me dévisager avec ces yeux doux. Elle cligna des cils, se voulant charmante. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai.

\- Juste pour cette nuit, grommelai-je.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et ses joues rosirent un peu. J'allai m'installer au fond du lit inférieur, essayant de lui laisser le plus de place possible. Toute heureuse, elle vint me rejoindre et se collait contre mon corps chaud. Il était vrai qu'elle était gelée, mais la fourrure aurait suffit à la réchauffer en un rien de temps. Seulement un prétexte pour que je dorme avec elle cette nuit-là. Et elle savait malheureusement qu'elle pouvait gagner contre moi avec ses yeux doux... En même temps, je devais admettre qu'être à ses côtés pour la nuit ne me déplaisait pas. Sentir son cœur battre au rythme du mien et sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, tout cela était bien agréable. Plus j'y pensais, et plus je me disais que oui, je l'aimais vraiment, cette petite magicienne de Demacia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturne: beaucoup trop tôt pour se marier, je suis d'accord! Rien de planifié, tout de même, après deux mois! Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez claire là dessus, mademoiselle voulait simplement exprimer son mécontentement face à cette idée et laisser un indice pour notre protagoniste sur ses sentiments ;)**

 **Note: ATTENTION ATTENTION, CONTENU MATURE DANS CE CHAPITRE! C'est un essai, je ne sais pas si je serai à l'aise d'insérer un autre extrait de ce genre plus tard (j'ai déjà mon idéeeee!) Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cet essai, si c'est à refaire, éviter ou améliorer! J'adore recevoir vos commentaire 3 sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

Le voyage en mer ne dura pas bien longtemps et fut bien intéressant à mon avis. Bien qu'éviter les contacts avec Lux était plutôt difficile, surtout puisque nous étions si près l'un de l'autre. Nous n'avions eu l'occasion de se côtoyer réellement avant de se coucher et pendant la nuit. Chaque soir, elle réussissait à me forcer à dormir avec elle, supposément puisque mademoiselle avait froid. C'était une faible excuse pour passer du temps tout près de moi, et je devais admettre que cela ne me déplaisait pas du tout, même que cela me ravissait. Cela restait plutôt risqué, mais vivre sans risques était ennuyant selon Draven. La question de l'éventuelle séparation restait taboue. Ni elle ni moi ne voulions aborder le sujet, sachant que cela allait simplement nous causer du tord à chacun. Cela me trottait souvent dans la tête, mais je m'arrangeais pour ne pas y penser. D'une certaine part, Noxus me manquait, et surtout mon travail me manquait. J'aimais beaucoup diriger l'armée noxienne et m'assurer que tout allait bien entre nos frontières. J'adorais voir cette ville détruite briller sous mon commandement. Cette satisfaction là me manquait, tout simplement.

Tout au long de notre traversée en mer, je me tenais avec le capitaine Shay et nous conversions de tout et de rien. Il me reprocha d'ailleurs, comme mon cadet, de trop m'en tenir aux traditions et me suggéra de laisser tomber un peu la rivalité entre Noxus et Demacia, jugeant la querelle trop stupide et que de garder une froide distance avec la jeune femme relevait de l'imbécilité qui me hantait.

\- Ma femme est toujours avec la blondinette, m'avait-il dit, et je peux t'assurer que la petite a un faible pour toi.

À chaque fois qu'il glissait un mot sur Lux, je tâchais d'avoir l'air soit indifférent ou bien de changer de sujet complètement. Shay était bien trop curieux et tenait beaucoup trop à la paix.

Le bateau nous débarqua sur la côte est de Runeterra, à plus ou moins douze heures de cheval de Demacia. Comme nous étions supposés rentrer relativement vite, on nous donna nos monture ainsi que nos bagages et on nous invita à partir vers la cité blanche avant les commerçants. Ces derniers avaient besoin de plus de préparatifs de toute façon. Je pris le temps de remercier comme il se devait le capitaine Shay et lui souhaita fortune et santé avant de partir. Une fois nos montures prêtes à partir, Lux et moi montâmes et partirent directement vers Demacia.

Il était relativement tôt, environ huit heures du matin. Nous allions devoir nous trouver de quoi diner avant d'arriver et nous allions pouvoir, enfin, Lux, profiter de la réception du soir à Demacia. J'aimais bien sentir le vent frais et chaud, le froid ne me manquait pas le moins du monde. Nos chevaux se plaisaient également de la température et galopaient assez vite.

\- Darius, je peux te poser une question? Me lança subitement Lux pendant notre retour.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, acquiesçai-je en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

\- Comment se fait-il que toi et ton frère soyez aussi différent?

\- C'est une bonne question, commençai-je en m'esclaffant avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Disons que mon frère à toujours aimé l'attention et détesté qu'on lui dise quoi faire, probablement puisque nous étions ignorés quand nous étions enfant et qu'il devait suivre mes ordres à la lettre.

Ma réponse l'avait convaincue et elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Nous chevauchâmes pendant de longues heures et nous tuâmes le temps en se posant toutes sortes de question dans but, simplement dans le but de mieux se connaitre. Des petits détails insignifiants de la vie quotidienne. C'était bien agréable.

Cependant, à quelques heures de notre destination ultime, nous étions dans une forêt assez dense et je sentais la demacienne plutôt tendue. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-elle avec les yeux grands.

\- c'est exactement ce que je me demande, relançai-je. Tout va bien?

Fuyant mon regard, elle scruta les environs de manière légèrement angoissée.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit, avoua Lux. Il y a eu beaucoup de disparitions ici et cela m'a toujours donné la chair de poule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai personne nous faire quoi que ce soit, la rassurai-je.

Elle s'esclaffa doucement et secoua la tête. La jeune mage m'informa que de nombreux soldats avaient perdus la vie en essayant de retrouver les disparus dans cette foret, mais que malheureusement, il s'agissait du seul raccourci menant à Demacia. Sinon, nous aurions du faire comme les marchants et suivre la route. Avoir su... Je n'aurais pas suivi la foutue carte. Cependant, elle avait bien raison, ces bois étaient plutôt douteux.

Après une demi heure dans cette forêt, nous commençâmes à avoir plutôt faim, parfait moment pour se mettre à la chasse. Après avoir entendu le vendre de Lux crier famine, je demandai aux chevaux de s'arrêter et descendis.

\- Je vais nous trouver de quoi manger, informai-je Lux et me munissant de notre arc et des quelques flèches restantes.

\- Veux-tu un coup de main? Me taquina-elle. Je suis sûre que je vise mieux que toi.

Je levai un sourcil et m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle débarquai également. Un sourire en coin, je la regardai avec une touche de condescendance, une simple moquerie.

\- Toi, meilleure que moi? La narguai-je. Essaie si tu veux.

\- Parfait.

La demacienne, un air confiant au visage, me piqua l'arc des mains et le carquois et les installait sur elle. À pas de loups, elle s'éloigna doucement de moi. N'aimant pas l'allure de ces bois, je décidai de la suivre à une certaine distance en prenant soin de marquer les arbres que je croisais au passage avec ma hache, de sorte que nous puissions retrouver notre chemin vers nos montures. Lux ne mit que quelques minutes pour trouver un animal à bois quelconque. Elle sortit une flèche, tendit son arc et tira. La regarder aussi concentrée à sa tâche était captivant. La flèche partit pour se planter violemment dans l'œil de la bête, le tuant d'un coup sec et précis.

\- Bingo, murmura-elle avant de partir à la course rejoindre sa proie.

Je la suivis tant bien que mal en essayant de continuer mon marquage. La demacienne s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de sa prise, immobile. Les sourcils froncés et un peu inquiet, j'approchai doucement. Le cri de douleur qu'avait poussé l'animal avant de s'écrouler au sol avait attiré une meute de loups affamés. Ces derniers avançaient vers Lux, salivant et grognant comme des bêtes sauvages. La jeune femme, paralysée par la peur, ne bougea pas d'un poil. D'un pas plus pressant, je la rejoignis, ma hache en main. Je regardai tour à tour chaque animal et les vis baisser légèrement la tête devant mon imposante silhouette. Toujours avec cette expression féroce, je fis un brusque pas vers le loup du centre, plus gros que les autres, celui qui semblait être le chef de meute. Ce dernier recula brusquement, sentant très bien que je n'avais pas une seule once de peur à l'intérieur. Je dégageai rapidement mon arme en direction de ce loup, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir toute la meute d'un coup. Une fois les prédateurs partis, je remis ma hache dans mon dos et me tournai vers la jeune femme derrière moi. Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment... Marmonna-elle.

\- Tout est une question de peur et de dominance, répondis-je nonchalamment. Les animaux sentent la peur et en profite. Impose-toi et rien ne t'arrivera.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, encore hébétée par la rencontre avec les carnivores et sortit un couteau de poche pour dépecer la proie qu'elle avait eu. Lux prit deux gros morceaux et laissa la carcasse là, histoire de nourrir les charognards qui passaient. Sans rien dire, appréciant chacun le silence de la forêt, nous rentrâmes auprès de nos chevaux qui, heureusement, n'avaient pas bougé non plus. Comme je transportais la viande dans mes mains, Lux dut monter le feu et en un clin d'œil le feu vint. Je devais admettre que la magie était bien utile en survie. Elle empala les deux morceaux et les laissa reposer sur le dessus du feu, pour qu'ils puissent cuire. Quelque chose me piqua alors l'esprit. Lux était assise, en pleine réflexion, en train d'admirer le feu. Je la rejoignis en quelques pas et m'installai à ses côtés. Elle posa immédiatement sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que j'entourai sa taille d'un bras.

\- Tu sais, lançai-je. Ça fonctionne avec les humains aussi.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- La peur.

Lux garda le silence et continua de regarder les flammes danser. Je savais qu'elle pensait à bien des choses et au fond, je ne voulais que l'aider à ma façon.

\- Les humains en profitent, continuai-je. Ne laisse pas tes peurs t'écraser et tu verras, rien ne t'arriveras.

Je la sentis se détacher un instant pour rencontrer mon regard sérieux. Elle rougit un peu et planta un léger baiser sur ma bouche en murmurant un merci. Lux entoura mon bras des siens et se réinstalla confortablement. Nous gardâmes le silence pendant un long moment, attendant simplement que la nourriture soit cuite. Une fois la tâche faite, je me levai, pris une branche et la lui tendis. Elle me remercia d'un chaleureux sourire et je saisis le deuxième morceau. La viande était bien bonne. Je la félicitai en blague pour sa prise et elle me répondit d'un gloussement.

Le repas ingéré, nous remontâmes en selle et repartîmes vers la blanche ville de Demacia. Plus nous approchions, plus je sentais Lux devenir de bonne humeur et excitée. Son entrai me fit sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Me questionna-elle en voyant mon expression.

\- Rien, répondis-je, neutre. Je trouve cela simplement... Bien, que tu sois aussi heureuse à l'idée de rentrer.

\- Ils me manquent tellement! S'exclama-elle. J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir!

Je m'esclaffai légèrement. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme ça à Noxus, cette personne qui me manquait et qui me donnerait une bonne raison de rentrer, mais je n'arrivais pas à aimer personne de la manière dont elle aimait sa famille et ses amis. Même mon frère. Oui, j'avais une relation spéciale avec lui, mais il ne me manquait pas au point que j'aurais hâte et envie de rentrer sur-le-champ. J'enviais les gens qui avaient des émotions comme elle, mais d'une certaine façon, je sentais que les émotions rendaient les gens faibles. Mon cœur de pierre était un bon avantage compte tenu de ma situation et de mon travail, mais je devais admettre qu'il était un sacré désavantage en terme de relations humaines.

Le reste du voyage était paisible d'une certaine façon. Il n'y avait que l'excitation de Lux pour briser le calme. Au bout de quelques longues heures, nous arrivâmes au portes de la blanche ville. Je lançai un coup d'œil à la demacienne et vis ses yeux s'illuminer de mille feux malgré la noirceur du ciel. C'était magnifique de la voir dans cet état. Je me ressaisis et restait à une froide distance de Lux, enfin, la plus grande distance que me permettait Ombrage. Les deux gardes aux portes avaient l'air bien surpris de nous voir arriver.

\- Dame Luxanna! S'exclama le premier. Déjà de retour!

\- Nous avons pris un bateau pour revenir, expliqua la jeune femme. Nous pouvons rentrer?

\- Vous oui, mais pas l'autre, cracha le second. Il faut une autorisation.

Je lançai un regard sérieux et mauvais à ce dernier, espérant le faire craquer, mais il ne broncha pas devant mon air mauvais.

\- Il doit entrer pour terminer notre mission, justifia Lux. Je prends en charge la responsabilité de cet homme en nos frontières.

Les deux chevaliers se consultèrent du regard momentanément avant d'acquiescer.

\- Parce que c'est vous, Dame Luxanna, lança le premier, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Bon retour à Demacia, mademoiselle.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents. Les deux hommes ouvrirent les deux grandes portes pour nous et nous pénétrâmes dans la grande ville. Lux nous conduit vers l'étable ou restaient sa jument et son compagnon. Une fois descendus, elle demanda aux écuyers de bien vouloir faire entrer nos effets personnels au château. Sans dire un mot et en tentant de garder une expression froide comme la glace, je suivis Lux jusqu'à la demeure de la famille royale. J'ouvris les lourdes portes pour elle et elle me gratifia d'un hochement de tête noble. Nous entrâmes et découvrîmes un hall d'entrée vide. Lux tourna la tête vers la grande horloge qui était accrochée sur le mur adjacent aux portes et sourit.

\- Ils sont en train de souper, allons faire une petite surprise à ma famille.

Je ne dis rien et me contentai de la suivre d'un pas pressant puisqu'elle gambadait littéralement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le garde qui surveillait la porte accueillit Lux d'un immense sourire.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, mademoiselle.

Lux lui répondit de la même manière avant d'ouvrir elle-même les deux portes menant à la salle. Les portes grande ouvertes, elle entra les bras ouverts, rayonnante.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! Chantonna-elle littéralement.

Un silence mortel plana pendant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Ensuite, les Crownguard se levèrent et allèrent directement serrer leur fille dans leurs bras. Même Garen accourut vers sa petite soeur et la serra. J'étais resté en dehors de la salle, regardant la scène au loin. En admirant cette réunion de famille, je sentis mon cœur se refroidir. Jamais plus je ne pouvais vivre un moment de la sorte. Cela ne me faisait plus rien, mais en même temps, j'aurais adoré pouvoir bénéficier d'une famille à aimer. Les regarder s'attrouper autour de Lux et de lui donner tout cet amour et cette attention... Je l'enviais quand même un peu.

\- Darius est partit? S'enquit Garen avec enthousiasme.

Je décidai alors de faire mon entrée à ce moment-là. Je détestais bien trop cet homme pour rester là sans rien faire.

\- Pas encore, lançai-je en entrant à mon tour. Dommage, non?

Le regard venimeux du demacien se posa sur moi. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de rien ajouter puisque son prince prit la parole avant.

\- Général Darius, Dame Luxanna, venez donc nous rejoindre pour terminer ce repas, nous invita-il.

Lux, tout sourire, alla prendre sa place avec entrain. J'acceptai tout de même la généreuse offre du prince, mourant de faim. Encore une fois assis devant Lux, il m'était difficile de ne pas me contenter de la regarder jubiler. Tous voulaient savoir comment s'était passé notre voyage et la jeune femme n'était que trop contente de partager notre aventure avec ses semblables. Pour ma part, je me contentai de manger en silence, les écoutant parler. Le prince Jarvan, qui était à ma gauche, se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

\- Général Darius, marmonna-il. Y a-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous remercier?

\- C'est bien aimable à vous seigneur Jarvan, commençai-je, mais je crois que...

\- une minute, interrompis Luxanna. Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser l'hospitalité de la famille royale, général Darius?

Je rencontrai son regard et vis à l'intérieur qu'elle tenait vraiment à ce que je reste une nuit de plus. Cette idée ne plaisait pas vraiment à Garen, par contre.

\- on en a pas déjà assez fait pour lui? Grommela le demacien.

\- Garen! S'indigna sa soeur. Je te rappelle que sans lui, je ne serais pas revenue ici en vie!

\- Tout de même, ajouta-il en roulant les yeux, les chambres d'invités sont occupés ou en nettoyage.

\- Il reste la chambre inutilisée, commença la jeune blonde.

\- Celle à côté de la tienne? Hors de question, dit il catégoriquement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai bruyamment, ce qui eut effet d'attirer l'attention de Garen. Je le regardai avec un regard las.

\- Écoute, Crownguard, je veux simplement dormir, j'en ai rien à cirer de ta soeur et je n'ai pas envie de lui enlever aucune vertu, arrête d'en faire un plat.

J'espérais qu'au fond, Lux savait que je bluffais. Elle ne sembla pas être insultée quand je lançai un petit regard vers elle. Au fond, c'était très ironique de ma part de dire cela. Comme si elle ne m'intéressait pas ou que je ne la désirais pas... Un sacré gros mensonge, en fait. Après quelques minutes de chamailleries, le prince trancha en disant que je méritais bien le droit à une dernière nuit ici avant de partir vers Noxus et que je m'étais montré digne de confiance. J'étais bien surpris que l'on me traitât avec autant de respect. Je devais admettre que le prince Jarvan respectait merveilleusement sa partie du contrat. Quant à Garen, il fallait bien travailler là-dessus. Au fond, je le détestait également donc... Cela n'était pas plus grave que cela si il ne m'appréciait pas ou me traitait comme un vil individu. La volaille était excellente et le dessert, encore des petites pâtisseries et des fruits, était exquis. Cela faisait aussi des lustres que nous n'avions pas mangé de la haute gastronomie. Une fois le repas terminé, Lux m'invita à la suivre pour qu'elle me montre où se situait ma chambre de la soirée. Nous prîmes un différent escalier et montâmes d'un étage. Dans ce couloir, il n'y avait que trois portes.

\- En gros, j'ai un quartier à moi seule, m'expliqua-elle. Ici il y a ma chambre, là, il y a la chambre d'occasion, c'est surtout mon amie Sona Buvelle qui la prends quand elle réside à Demacia, mais comme elle est en tournée... Et là c'est une bibliothèque. Personne ne vas vraiment là, et de toute façon, la porte est barrée à cette heure.

Elle sortit un petit trousseau de clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte de la chambre d'occasion. Lux entra et je la suivis sans rien dire. La chambre que l'on me prêtait était assez jolie, plus sombre que les autres. Elle était organisée comme la chambre d'invités que j'avais eu droit, un lit relativement large avec une salle de bains personnelle et deux fauteuils l'air confortable. Cependant, il y avait une troisième porte dans cette chambre. Je questionnai la demacienne sur cette dernière. Elle eut un sourire timide et ses joues tournèrent à une intéressante teinte de rouge.

\- Eh bien, expliqua la demacienne, quand j'étais toute jeune, j'invitais des amies à venir dormir et j'avais demandé à Père de mettre une porte pour lier les deux chambres. Seulement, tout le monde a oublié l'existence de cette connexion entre les deux chambres.

\- Intéressant, commentai-je en me retournant vers Lux.

Cette dernière devenait encore plus rouge et se mordit les lèvres. Je levai son menton et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce une invitation, mademoiselle Crownguard? M'enquis-je en soufflant tout bas.

\- Toute invitation peut se refuser, mais oui, c'est une invitation, me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je ne refuserais pas l'offre d'une princesse, voyons...

J'attirai légèrement son visage vers le mien et attaquai ses lèvres. Ciel que j'avais envie d'elle. Encore plus puisqu'il s'agissait de notre dernière journée ensemble avant un long moment. Cependant, je devais aller faire quelques achats afin d'être fin prêt pour mon retour à Noxus. J'en informais Lux et elle se fit un plaisir de me suggérer de l'accompagner. Je tentai de lui faire comprendre que de retourner ensemble allait sûrement attirer les soupçons, mais Lux était une femme de convictions et ne me laissait pas la contredire. Au final, elle alla avec moi faire le tour du centre de la ville. Je me pris quelques vivres, une nouvelle gourde ainsi que de nouvelles flèches pour mon arc de chasse. En gros, rien de bien surchargeant, tout simplement le nécessaire. Une fois nos emplettes terminées, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec un petit homme âgé. Ce dernier salua Lux d'une révérence maladroite.

\- demoiselle Luxanna, dit-il de sa voix tremblante. Pendant votre absence, vous avez reçu du courrier.

\- Ah oui? S'enduit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Eh bien!

Elle tendit la main et le vieil homme déposa la lettre. Celle que je lui avait écrite. Lux la retourna et sourcilla en voyant le sceau de Freljord sur l'enveloppe. Le vieux facteur se retira en levant son chapeau à Lux. Toujours aussi intriguée, la demacienne alla ouvrir la dite lettre, mais je l'empêchai de le faire en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Tu regarderas ça plus tard, marmonnai-je.

\- Pourquoi donc? Me questionna-elle en s'esclaffant.

\- Parce que. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Très bien. Je regarderai son contenu plus tard alors.

\- Quand je vais partir de Demacia, rectifiai-je.

La jeune mage croisa les bras et me regarda d'un air faussement impressionné.

\- Tu me cache quelque chose, mais bon, je vais jouer le jeu, acquiesça-elle. Rentrons.

D'un pas léger presque dansant, la dame de la lumière rentait chez elle, suivit du général noxien. J'aimais le contraste que nous montrions aux autres, excellent pour masquer notre jeu. En passant les portes, Garen nous croisa et me rentra volontairement dans l'épaule, me bousculant au passage. Je me retournai vivement vers lui et lui lançai un regard venimeux. Le chevalier me rendit la pareille et continua son chemin. Une fois dans la chambre de Lux, je déposai mes achats à côté de la porte et soupirai-je.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu parles à ton frère, grognai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Rigola Lux devant mon air renfrogné.

\- Si lui n'est pas capable de bien se comporté avec des noxiens, quel demacien le pourra?

Lux approcha lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Eh bien, je connais quelques demaciens qui ont un faible pour un noxien, me dit-elle en se voulant séductrice.

Ses mains douces comme du velours grimpèrent sur mes bras pour finir en plein sur ma poitrine. Je la regardai pendant un instant et admirai son visage. Ses grand yeux bleus empreints de sensualité, ce petit visage anguleux qui avait l'air si fragile, cette bouche rose qui n'attendait que l'assaut de la mienne... Elle avait tout pour me rendre fou. Ses doigts firent leur chemin vers ma tête et agrippa mes cheveux, me forçant à me rabaisser pour goûter à ses lèvres. Si elle tenait à m'enflammer, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait réussit son coup. Je sentis mes mains devenir baladeuses, explorant ce corps magnifique et inconnu aux yeux de tous. Je savais au plus profond de mon être que la passion était en train de nous gagner tout les deux. En tâchant de ne pas rompre le lien entre nos deux bouches, je la pris dans mes bras et l'amenai vers le lit. Toujours fermement agrippée à moi, Lux s'entendit sur le matelas, succombant au poids de mon corps. Ma main passa dans son cou et descendit le long de son sublime corps, n'ignorant aucun recoin. Je la sentis frémir quand je caressai le côté de sa poitrine et continuai sur son ventre plat. Je saisis alors son chandail et le relevai un peu. À ce moment-là, Lux s'arrêta soudainement et se détacha brusquement de moi. Surpris, je me reculai également et m'installai sur mes talons. Je lui gratifiai un regard un peu confus. Je croyais qu'elle appréciait le moment...

\- Darius, je... Murmura-elle.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie, la rassurai-je sur le même ton. Si tu n'as pas envie...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors?

Lux baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle prit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec.

\- Je... Reprit-elle, je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça...

\- Il y a une première à tout, renchéris-je en caressant doucement sa joue.

Je tentai de relever son visage pour la regarder et rencontrai une résistance. Je sentis une petite flamme m'embraser.

\- Arrête, grondai-je.

Surprise, elle releva instinctivement la tête et me dévisagea avec intrigue.

\- Je déteste quand tu cache ton visage comme ça, m'expliquai-je.

\- Et moi je déteste qu'on me scrute comme ça, souffla-elle.

Je soupirai. Ne comprennait-elle donc pas?

\- En quel honneur? Continuai-je. Tu es magnifique, Luxanna, arrête de penser le contraire et laisse-moi t'admirer comme il se doit.

Elle rougit de plus belle et tenta de garder un contact visuel avec moi. Elle flancha quelques fois, intimidée par mon regard sérieux, mais réussit tout de même à ne pas baisser la tête. Je me penchai doucement et parsemai son visage de baisers.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal, soufflai-je.

Lux entoura mon cou de ses bras et vint à la rencontre de mes lèvres. Elle était chaude comme de la braise et je savais qu'elle avait envie autant que moi. Je la sentais littéralement bouillir, son corps enflammant tout ce qu'il touchait. D'une main plus ferme, je pris son plastron de métal et le retirai brusquement. Doucement, ma paume glissa sur son torse pour rencontrer le bord de son chandail bleu marin. Je roulai le rebord entre mes doigts et le remontai petit à petit, en douceur de sorte que cela ne l'a brusquât pas. Je sentais très clairement qu'elle était nerveuse et qu'elle ne voulait pas me décevoir, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer une quelconque manière de me rendre déçu. Une fois son chandail passé à ses aisselles, je dus me décoller de sa bouche pour le lui retirer complètement, la laissant presque torse nu. Je me redressai et admirai son corps. Instinctivement, elle porta ses bras sur son torse en tentant de se cacher, le visage rouge de gêne. Cependant, je fus plus rapide et surtout plus fort. Je saisis ses poignets et les obligeaient à reposer de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- N'essaie pas de te cacher, l'avertis-je. Tu es ravissante.

Toujours en gardant ses poignets en main, je descendis et embrassai son cou. Je l'entendis soupirer, ce qui était littéralement de la musique à mes oreilles. Je pris ses mains et les montaient au dessus de sa tête, les invitant à s'agripper à la tête du lit. Le plus doucement possible, je laissai glisser mes doigts sur ses bras, ses aisselles, sa poitrine pour finalement aller dans son dos. Je détachai son sous-vêtement et le passai rapidement au dessus de sa tête, la rendant torse nu. Ciel qu'elle était jolie. Elle n'avait beau pas avoir la poitrine la plus volumineuse, elle restait magnifique et j'adorais la contempler ainsi. Je passai une main douce sur sa poitrine, savourant un autre soupir avant de me détacher encore. Je me remis sur mes genoux et Lux s'assied. Elle me regarda avec un sourire coquin malgré son visage cramoisi.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, chuchota-elle en faisant balader ses mains sur mon corps de métal.

Je lui donnai un coup de main en passant mon plastron par dessus ma tête et le laissai tomber au sol. Heureusement, la chute ne fait aucun bruit puisqu'un coussin était par terre à cet endroit. Mes épaulières ne prirent que quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le plastron, de même pour mon chandail noir. Lux délassa mes avants-bras à une vitesse folle et les laissa tomber au sol également. Une fois le torse dénudé également, je la rapprochai plus et embrassait son épaule. Je la fis s'entendre avec mon poids et descendis de plus en plus bas. Pendant mon trajet, je ne quittai pas son regard, m'assurant que tout allait bien de son côté. Une fois rendu près de ma destination ultime, je la sentis se crisper. Elle avait vraiment peur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmurai-je, tout vas bien.

Je saisis sa ceinture et la défit, lentement, de sorte qu'elle puisse voir tout arriver. Une fois la tâche faite, je m'en débarrassai et pris sa taille entre mes mains. Je posai un baiser sur son bas ventre et laissai mes doigts retirer doucement ses leggings bleus. Je les amenai au bout de ses jambes et, avec deux coups de pieds, Lux les envoyai valser au sol. Il ne lui restait alors que sa petite culotte, que je comptais bien enlever aussi. Je pris les bords de cette dernière et regardai Lux droit dans les yeux. D'un hochement de tête, elle m'invita à poursuivre. Avec une lenteur mesurée, je glissai son dernier morceau hors de portée. Je marquai une pause encore pour admirer la jolie demacienne nue qui s'offrait à moi. Je n'avais simplement pas de mots pour exprimer comment je me sentais.

\- Tu es splendide, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Je laissai mes mains se balader sur son corps, effleurant à peine ses zones sensibles pendant qu'elle essayait de défaire à mon tour ma ceinture. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, je décidai de l'aider un peu et me retrouvai nu également. Pendant un instant, elle me fixa avec des yeux grand, se demandant probablement comment elle allait accepter ce que j'avais à lui offrir. Je lui souris et caressai son corps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jolie, la rassurai-je.

Je laissai ma main descendre tranquillement sur son corps, la sentant frémir et trembler d'anticipation.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, complétai-je en atteignant ma cible.

Et ce fut avec ce cri étouffé que commençai cette nuit qui n'était pas prête de se terminer. J'étais bien décidé à envoyer cette jolie jeune demacienne au septième ciel et rien n'allait m'empêcher de le faire ce soir-là. Rien avoir avec les histoires de baise que j'avais eu avec d'autres femmes auparavant. Je voulais qu'avec Lux, ce soit different. En fait, je ne voulais pas la baiser, je voulais simplement lui faire l'amour, avec toute la passion et la tendresse qu'une brute comme moi pouvait contenir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou! Je manque franchement d'inspiration ces temps-ci alors navrée de vous offrir un maigre chapitre :( je compte prendre une pause afin de retrouver des idées! :) sur ce bonne lecture :)**

Je me réveillai dans le lit chaud et confortable de Lux, ayant toujours cette jeune et belle demacienne vautrée contre moi. Elle était nue et encore bien endormie à mon réveil. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et me demandai alors si ce que j'avais fait était la bonne chose. J'avais surtout pas envie de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu voler sa virginité, quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi. Mais au fond, je venais tout de même de créer un désir chez elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus assouvir. J'étais un peu hésitant quant à cette situation. Je me dis qu'en fin de compte, c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Au moins, avant de partir, j'avais laissé une bonne marque. Je savais très bien que même si je n'avais pas passé cette nuit d'amour avec elle, elle ne m'aurait pas oublié et n'aurait pas passé à autres choses. Enfin, pas facilement. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu, mais plutôt au revoir.

Sa main sur mon torse se raidit et forma tout à coup un poing. Elle murmura un «non» et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Je sentis sa respiration accélérée et passai une main dans son dos, intrigué.

\- Ça va bien? M'enquis-je.

Lux se dégagea tout à coup et me regarda, les yeux grands et illuminés par la joie. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi et me serra fort.

\- Oui! S'exclama-elle. J'avais rêvé que tu étais parti sans m'avertir.

Je posai un petit baiser au sommet de sa tête et laissais glisser un fin doigt le long de sa colonne. Elle en eut la chair de poule.

\- Comment te sens-tu? Lançai-je en continuant ma caresse.

\- Plutôt bien, s'esclaffa Lux. La douleur passera.

\- On s'habitue, commentai-je.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa.

\- Parce que tu as déjà été dans la même situation que moi? Me demanda-elle en riant.

\- La douleur, rectifiai-je sérieusement. On s'habitue à tous les types de douleur.

Lux se renfrogna pendant un court instant avant de relever la tête et de me sourire chaleureusement.

\- Viens-tu déjeuner avec nous? Me proposa-elle. Je doute que le prince te laisse partir le ventre vide de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi pas. D'ailleurs, en quel honneur ton charmant prince est aussi courtois avec moi?

\- Il doit donner le bon exemple, m'expliqua Lux. Probablement pour influencer Garen aussi, mais crois moi, il ne t'aime pas plus que mon frère.

\- Hmm.

Elle prit ma joue dans sa main et la caressa légèrement avec son pouce avant de se lever du lit. Elle s'étira longuement, me donnant une belle vue sur son corps mince et pâle. Je la trouvais tout simplement magnifique. Chaque courbe, chaque partie de son corps, tout me plaisait. Voyant que j'admirais trop sa nudité, Lux rougit et saisit brusquement la couverture pour se cacher.

\- Arrête de faire ça! S'exclama-elle en riant de gêne. Ça me rends mal à l'aise!

Sans rien dire, je me levai également et fit le tour du lit. J'avais oublié que j'étais également sans vêtement jusqu'au moment où je la vis jeter un bref coup oeil plus bas. Petite coquine. Je pris la couverture de ses mains et la lui retirai soudainement. Je passai une main le long de son corps, partant du côté de son torse et descendant lentement jusqu'à sa hanche. Je la sentis frissonner.

\- Ce corps-là, marmonnai-je, ne devrait pas être caché...

Je m'approchai et posai un léger baiser dans son cou avant de reprendre.

\- Mais je veux garder l'exclusivité.

J'entendis alors son ventre gargouiller, ce qui la fit rigoler. Je lui volai un bref baiser avant d'aller m'habiller. Remettre tout mon accoutrement me prit un peu de temps, donnant à la jeune demacienne assez de temps pour se peigner et se remettre en état. Je devais admettre que notre nuit rocambolesque l'avait plutôt dépeignée. Nous sortîmes en même temps, un peu comme si elle m'escortait, comme toujours, et me mena jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je n'avais pas envie d'un énorme repas, seulement quelques fruits suffirent pour me remplir. Le prince Jarvan était déjà là et discutait avec des gens quand nous arrivâmes. Il nous salua et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que je fis sans rien ajouter.

\- Général, commença-il, j'aimerais que l'on vous fasse don d'une monture, de sorte que vous puissiez vous rendre à Noxus en un seul morceau, et il s'agit aussi d'un gage de notre gratitude.

\- Bien aimable à vous, commentai-je simplement.

Je reportai mon attention à ma nourriture pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne me reparlât à nouveau.

\- Au fait, ajouta-il, une fois terminée, Luxanna se fera une joie de vous approprier un destrier et vous mènera aux portes.

Ce dernier lança un regard sur Lux, comme si il cherchait à l'informer de sa nouvelle tâche et de savoir si elle était apte à s'en acquitter. La jeune femme hocha sérieusement la tête et se leva de sa chaise, voyant que j'avais terminé de manger. Elle salua la tablée d'une brève révérence et sortit de la pièce alors que je lui emboitai le pas. À l'extérieur, tout était vivant. Les gens étaient de bonne humeur, ils parlaient et avaient l'air d'avoir énormément de plaisir. Lux aussi se déplaçait avec une démarche un peu dansante, donnant l'impression qu'elle gambadait. Je savais en revanche qu'elle devait avoir la mort dans l'âme. Elle m'amena aux écuries où étaient disposés Lumière et Ombrage. D'un léger signe de tête elle demanda à l'écuyer responsable des deux chevaux de partir, nous laissant seuls dans l'écurie. La jeune femme s'arrêta alors devant les deux montures et caressa le front du cheval noir.

\- Ombrage sera ton présent de la part de la cité de Demacia, m'informa-elle avec serieux, ne quittant pas les yeux du cheval.

\- Mais n'est-il pas lié à Lumière? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui (Elle soupira et refusa de se retourner vers moi). Cependant, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

\- Luxanna, c'est ridicule...

\- C'est le seul cheval qui a accepté d'être chevauché par un noxien...

\- Ce sont des animaux, ne me fais pas croire qu'ils ont des parti pris...

Cette fois-ci, la blonde se retourna vers moi, les yeux vitreux et un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Cette expression me fit quelque chose au cœur. Elle essayait tant de ne pas exposer sa peine et sa douleur... Je la regardai avec un regard neutre, essayant de lui donner la chance de se contrôler.

\- J'y tiens, souffla-elle. Je veux qu'Ombrage reste avec toi et qu'il te rappelle la mission que nous avons menée ensemble.

Je ne dis rien et me contentai de soutenir son regard. Pendant de longues secondes, le silence planait. Son visage ne montrait rien d'autre que de la peine et cela me tordit le cœur. La douleur des autres ne m'avait jamais touché auparavant. Depuis que je connaissais Luxanna, il y avait quelque chose qui avait pris sa place en moi. Je ne considérais pas cela comme de la faiblesse, mais plutôt comme de l'attention. Un peu comme si son mal à elle me concernait et je n'aimais simplement pas la voir dans un tel état, encore moins puisque c'était sensiblement de ma faute. Je voulais garder le contrôle et tentai de ne pas céder à mon envie. Cependant, je craquai.

-oh et puis merde, murmurai-je.

Je levai la tête et scrutai rapidement les alentours, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne. Je pris fortement le mince bras de la jeune femme et la trainai littéralement jusqu'au mur du fond. Elle me regarda avec confusion et essaya même d'enlever ma prise sur elle. Je l'appuyai contre le mur et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'attaquant d'un baiser profond. Je sentis sur mes joues ses quelques larmes qui avaient réussies à s'échapper. Je la laissai seulement quand je sentis qu'elle allait perdre connaissance puisque je l'empêchais de prendre un vrai souffle. Essoufflée, elle se jeta rapidement sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer, Darius, soupira-elle avec tristesse.

\- Je sais, ma belle, répondis-je gravement. Mais rappelle toi, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Elle se détacha et me regarda à travers ses yeux rosis par la peine. Lux hocha la tête, essuya son nez du revers de main et renifla. Baissant la tête, elle retournai tranquillement auprès d'Ombrage et entreprit de le sortir de son enclos. Fermant les yeux, elle prit deux grandes respirations et magie, elle ne semblait pas avoir versé une seule larme. Elle devait probablement s'entraîner à cacher sa peine, ici. La jeune femme me confia les rennes du cheval noir et m'invita silencieusement à la suivre jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Mes effets personnels déjà avec moi, je ne fis que monter en selle. Une fois sur le dos du cheval, je me permis de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi.

\- En espérant que votre séjour à Demacia était des plus agréable, général Darius, s'écria Lux avec une expression neutre qui cachait beaucoup de peine.

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête et empruntai la route vers Noxus. Je ne voulais pas me retourner la tête. Je ne voulais pas revoir ce masque qui cachait la vérité. Je devais rester concentré à ma tâche, coûte que coûte. Je savais cependant que rentrer sans elle était une chose très difficile, cependant, tel était mon devoir et je devais me contenter d'obéir aux ordres.

\- Allons-y, Ombrage, grommelai-je en l'encourageant à accélérer.


End file.
